Better tomorrow
by jediknigh5
Summary: Sequal to "Summer 2031." Jack Bauer returns home just as a historic peace treaty is about to be signed. But old enemies, and some new ones, want to stop the peace. Set 27 years after day 1, seven years after "Legacy."
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place between 9am and 10am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00:00

.

It is 6am in Seattle. Jimmy Ford is in the janitor's closet at the regional IRS building. Nobody here knows he's preparing to detonate his explosive vest. Suddenly the door opens, it's his friend Miguel.

.

Jimmy: Miguel, what the hell are you doing here today?

Miguel: Nice to see you too Jimmy. They offerred me an extra shift, I could use the money.

Jimmy: Get out of here.

Miguel: What is that you're wearing?

Jimmy: An explosive vest. You got thirty seconds before I detonate.

.

The look in Jimmy's face told Miguel he wasn't bluffing. As he ran away the security guards recieved an alert. The local news stations had just recieved a message from someone claiming to have just bombed the very building they were in. From the security cameras they saw a janitor running away from some danger. Jimmy decided that Miguel must be a safe distance away so he pushed the button and the vest exploded.

.

In Washington D.C. president Parker is in a meeting, being briefed on security arrangements for the treaty signing tomorrow. She i informed of the bombing in Seattle, and the martyrdom video from Jimmy Ford. She then calls Eric Carter, the head of CTU Washington.

.

Parker: Director Carter, what do we know?

Eric: Ford's message was sent to local news outlets at exactly 6am local time. Apparently he was suppossed to already be dead when it was sent, he was only off by two minutes. Ford takes responsibility for the bombing, says it was a warning shot. There will be more to come if the treaty isn't called off.

Parker: Any leads on who was behind this?

Eric: No, his video was deliberately vague on that. It' likely he was promised money for his children, CTU is working on the money trail now.

Parker: For now we have to be alert all over the country, we have no idea where exactly they'll strike. But I think it's likely the terrorists will want to hit Washington. If it's about the treaty they'll want to attack the leaders responsible.

Eric: Agreed, we'll do everything we can. Stay safe madam president.

Parker: You too Eric.

.

In Virginia Kimberly Bauer eagerly awaits as her father gets off the plane. This father and daughter haven't seen each other in 13 years. Jack immediately runs up and hugs his daughter. Both have tears of joy across their faces. They barely notice when the russian amassador reminds Jack of the countries he is forbidden from visiting ever again. Practically the entire middle east. But as long as he stays away, he'll be fine. It seems that Jack Bauer is, for the first time in a long time, a free man.

.

9:09


	2. Chapter 2

9:13

.

In Detroit Michigan, in a public highschool, the students have already heard about the bombing in Seattle. Although it is thousands of miles away, this puts just about everyone on edge. A senior boy named Mohammed walks down the hall with a goth girl named Christina. Neither are very popular, today they seem suspicious. Four in particular, Paul, Mary, Abe, and Don, make nasty comments as Christina and Mohammed walk by. Mohammed insults Paul back. And soon all six of them are engaged in a physical fight in the hallway. Security guards pull everyone apart as principal Lerner comes, and angrily orders everyone into his office.

.

Lerner: What happenned?

Mohammed: Paul insulted me, I insulted him back, and he attacked me.

Abe: Paul was just nervous on account of what Mohammed's cousins did in Seattle.

Mohammed: A white non-muslim commits terrorism and somehow I still get blamed.

Christina: Not to mention this bitch Mary attacking me, again.

Mary: You attacked Paul, because Mohammed isn't man enough to defend himself.

Lerner: Enough! This school has a zero tolerance policy for violence. I am aware of the accusations made between the six of you. I was hoping you could all get over it. A part of me would like to expell you all right now, but I still have hope you can learn. So, two weeks detention for all of you. One word from any of you and it becomes three weeks. No, all of you, get to class.

.

Kim was driving Jack to her house.

.

Kim: The kids are at school, also they're staying at Stephen's apartment this week.

Jack: You two are seperated? Did he stray?

Kim: Actually, I did. It's not something I'm proud of, but it happenned.

Jack: We all make mistakes Kim.

Kim: So anyway we're seperated, trying to be civil for Teri and Stephen jr. Maybe we'll get back together, I don't know. There's something else. Stephen thinks you might have PTSD because of all you've been through. I'd like to set up an appointment for you this week with a psychiatrist.

Jack: Yeah, that might be a good idea.

Kim: Stephen's worried, about you around the kids. I'll fight him on this, but he wants to know you're okay before he lets you around them.

Jack: I understand, he's just looking after his children, my grandchildren. I'll go to the psychiatrist.

.

In Chicago the police are on alert. Two police officers are standing outside an abortion clinic. There are about a dozen or so protestors outside. Most of them seem non-violent, these cops even know a few. But, especially today, there is the danger that one of them could resort to terrorism. Maybe related to a larger conspiracy, maybe just emboldened by what happenned in Seattle. At any rate, these two cops remain alert.

.

9:21


	3. Chapter 3

9:25

.

Kim Bauer arrives at her house with her father Jack Bauer. Jack notices a man across the street mowing his lawn. Kim says the guy's name is Joe, but she doesn't kwow him too well. As they go inside Jack instinctively turns on the television, specifically the news. They're already talking about the bombing in Seattle.

.

Jack: It never ends.

Kim: It will, soon. It's not like the old days dad. All the people from your day are either dead, in prison, or part of the new peace process.

Jack: Maybe, but I fear there will always be terrorism.

Kim: There will always b a few lunatics, but that guy's dead, and his partners will soon be in custody. As for you, why don't you take a shower while I make us some breakfast.

Jack: I'd like that.

.

At the White House Josh works on a speech for the president. Jimmy Ford's video says there will be a new bombing once every hour until the treaty is called off. If that holds true, the next bombing will be at approximately 10am D.C. time. President Parker plans to make her speech at 10:05am. One way or another the next bomber will likely be dead, whether they hit their target is anyone's guess. The speech will have to address that, either way. At any rate, the president plans to continue the treaty signing tomorrow morning.

.

In Chicago there are more protestors outside the abortion clinic. Some are here counter-protesting against the others. The cops were keeping the pro-lifers and the pro-choicers on opposite sides. This reduced the risk of violence between them, but the danger was still here. One of the cops asked for more cops to come to the clinic, but they were spread thin as it was, the whole city was considered at risk for violence and terrorism. The Chicago Police Department didn't realize that one of the people in this crowd was in fact planning to detonate and kill people here.

.

9:32


	4. Chapter 4

9:36

.

Jack Bauer exits the shower and changes into the clothes Kim his provided. They're a little loose fitting, maybe Kim was expecting her father to have put on some retirement flab. He goes down and begins eating the breakfast Kim has provided. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, bagels with butter, and chocolate milk. It's been awhile since he's been able to eat a big breakfast like this.

.

At the clinic in Chicago the police manage to keep the two groups of protestors on opposite sides. Some on the pro-life side are wearing long-sleeve shirts, although it is somewhat warm. Given the city's tendancy for windy mornings it's possible they mis-judged how cold it would be this morning. The police ask a few of them to roll up their sleeves. Given the hatred between the protestors and counter-protestors they fear that a homicide bomber might be more likely to kill the other side than the actual clinic. Indeed, that is exactly the bomber's true target.

.

At CTU Washington Andy, a computer technician, continues to search for any money trail connected to Jimmy Ford's family. His ex-wife has already been questioned and it seems she was completely in the dark on this. Director Carter is worried, they are fast approaching the deadline, and for all he knows the next target could include his children's school.

.

In a Detroit public highschool 17 year old Mohammed covertly gets a text message in class. He keeps this hidden from the teacher but a few other students notice. They become a bit nervous when Mohammed asks to be excused to go to the bathroom.

.

In Chicago one of the police officers notices a woman, Karen, from the pro-choice side. Despite the police efforts Karen is able to make her way to the other side. One of the cops notices her long-sleeve shirt and realizes too late what her plan is. Karen detonates her explosive vest, killing herself, a police officer, and killing or seriously wounding a numer of the pro-life protestors.

.

9:46


	5. Chapter 5

9:50

.

President Parker is briefed on the bombing outside the clinic in Chicago. This was somewhat unexpected. The police had been focused more on the possible threat from the pro-lifers, now at least three of those protestors were dead, as was a cop. As a pro-choicer the president knew she would have to denounce this type of extremism in her speech.

.

In Detroit Abe notices Mohammed sneaking down the hall. He knew he could get in trouble for cutting class, and further altercations with this guy. Still, two bombings in less than an hour, now this muslim was acting suspicious. Abe decided to follow him. Fortunately Mohammed didn't seem to realize he was being followed, or maybe he didn't expect to be alive long enough to face detention today. Abe followed Mohammed as he snuch down to the school's boiler room, there he met up with the goth girl Christina. Mohammed and Christina began kissing passionately. So this was why he snuck down here, the girl. Abe figured he was in enough trouble already, more if he got caught playing hooky. Abe began sneaking away when he heard something else. Abe hid in the janitor's closet and saw his friends Mary, Paul, and Don. Ae knew that Paul and Mary were dating, maybe they were here for the same reason as Mohammed and Christina. But what was Don doing with them, maybe Abe didn't want to know. Then he saw these three pull guns on a frightened Christina and Mohammed. Don pulled what looked like a bomb from his backpack, this was very frightening.

.

As Jack Bauer finished his breakfast Kim put the dishes in the dishwasher. She then went to brush her teeth. While she was gone Jack took a moment to enjoy his new freedom. Perhaps he really was finally done with the war. There would always be some extremists, but Jack still had hope, the hope that humanity could do better tommorrow than it did yesterday. Jack then heard a knock on the door. From the window he could see it was Joe fro across the street.

.

Jack: Can I help you?

Joe: I loaned my gardening equipment to Kim yesterday, I'd like it back please.

Jack: Sure, I'll just confirm with her and get it myself.

.

Jack had no reason to doubt Joe's story. But as his back was turned, Joe pulled a gun and tried to kill him. Jack saw it, not a millisecond too soon. He ran towards Joe and the two of them struggled for the gun. Jack was rusty, Joe was barely half his age. But Jack was motivated, if this guy was here to hurt Kim as well Jack had to protect her. He took the gun and threw Joe to the ground.

.

Split screens show CTU looking into any leads on the people behind the bombers, the president preparing to deliver her address, ambulances in Chicago treating the wounded, Christina being tied up while Paul convinces Mohammed to make a martyrdom video, Kimberly coming back to the dining room where her father has just fought her neighbor Joe.

.

Kim: What's going on?

Jack: This man just tried to kill me. Who do you work for?

Joe: An old enemy of yours, someone not so willing to forgive your past sins.

Jack: You're going to have to be way more specific.

Joe: You made a lot of enemies, how long am I going to live once I tell you.

Jack: Fine, Kim call the police. Let them sort out who hired you.

Joe: You do that and I'm a dead man. They'll just get to me in prison.

Jack: That's you problem, you made your own choices.

Joe: But you'll never know who still wants you dead, always be looking over your shoulder.

Jack: Yeah. Kim don't call the cops yet. We'll tie him up for now. One way or another he will tell us who's after me.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 10am and 11am eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Jack Bauer ties up Joe to the chair in the dining room while Kim holds a gun on the prisoner. Meanwhile, in Detroit, Paul tries to convince the captive Mohammed to make a martyrdom video.

.

Mohammed: I will no help you murder innocent people.

Paul: We're blowing up the school, one way or another. But you take the blame, we'll let yur girlfriend live.

Mohammed: How do I know you'll keep your word?

Paul: Because you really have no choice.

.

President Parker begins her televised address from the Oval Office.

.

Parker: My fellow americans. An hour ago terrorists bombed the regional IRS headquarters in Seattle. Only the bomber himself died, noone else sufferred serious physical injuries. 20 minutes ago there was a second bombing in Chicago. A fanatical abortion-rights individual detonated an explosive vest killing herself, a police officer, and at least four anti-abortion protestors. Many others were injured, and remain in critical condition. Both of these bombings were an attempt to stop the peace treaty between Israel and Pakistan. I can promise you that these, and any future bombings, will not succeed in their goals. This treaty was ratified by the democratically elected legislatures of both countries, and ensures stability for both nations. To anyone who might be contemplating similar bombings, I make both a plea, and a threat. We will use every means at the disposal of law enforcement to stop you. You will end up dead or in prison. Whatever your grievances, the people you are targeting are not responsible for your suffering. Whatever cause you support, it will only be hurt if you commit terrorism in it's name.

.

Jack Bauer begins interrogating Joe. Kimberly comes back into the room, holding Joe's own gun on him. She had just left to call her husband, warn him that there might be a threat to their children.

.

Jack: Who do you work for?

Joe: Here are my terms. I tell you, you let me go. I'll dissapear, you'll never see me again. Trust me, I'll be hiding as much from my employers as from you.

Jack: Agreed, once CTU verifies that you're telling me the truth.

Joe: Do not bring CTU into this. I have no idea who within the government might be involved.

Jack: I just got home, barely an hour ago, after 13 years or running, and prison. I'm not in the mood to break laws or go rogue.

Joe: I'm not sure you have much of a choice.

Jack: Fine, tell me who you work for and I'll take them down myself.

Kim: Dad, are you sure you want to risk that, after everything?

Jack: To protect you, and my grandchildren, yes.

Joe: Fair enough. I don't specifically know who hired me, it was done through an intermediary.

Jack: Than how do you know that factions within the government are involved?

Joe: Because that's what the intermediary implied. The mney added to my bank account when I agreed to take you out, that was real. And in case you were wondering, you were the only target, I wasn't suppossed to kill your daughter, or her children.

Jack: Who's the intermediary?

Joe: She said her name was Abby, could be her real name for all I know. Blonde hair, maybe 17, we met at the mall a few times to discuss this.

Jack: So you're afraid of this conspiracy when the only person you've dealt with, is a 17 year old girl at the mall?

Joe: I saw the fear her people put in her eyes, and yes, I'm a little afraid.

Jack: If I can't contact CTU i'm still going to need help. I'm going to call an old friend, none of your business who. Kim, if he tries to escape, shoot him.

.

Jack went to the other room and called an old friend, Eric Carter. Jack was breaking his word to Joe, but he really didn't think he owed anything to the man who just tried to kill him. He also wasn't eager to break any laws after all this time. So far he'd just defended himself, and tried to learn who was trying to kill him. Jack and Eric had worked together on a couple of his missions to assasinate leders of ISIS, joint efforts between the american and russian governments.

.

Eric: Jack, I'm glad you're free, but now is not the time to chat.

Jack: Eric, someone just tried to kill me in my daughter's house.

Eric: Who?

Jack: A hitman, no tattoos, doubt he had any military training. He's alive, I'm interrogating him now.

Eric: I recommend turning him over to the local police.

Jack: I don't think it's a coincidence, him doing this today. I think whoever wants me dead is connected to the bombing in Seattle.

Eric: There was another bombing in Chicago. We don't know who's behind this but they're trying to stop the treaty, and they've promised a new bombing every hour. I can't say for sure your hitman is connected, but right now my department has no other real leads. I can't advise you to torture anyone or otherwise break the law, but we might be able to cooperate.

Jack: Good, but we'll have to do it covertly, because he doesn't know I'm working with CTU. Eric, there's something else, he claims there might be elements within CTU, or the government who are involved in these bombings.

Eric: You think it might be a bluff, give himself more leverage?

Jack: Maybe. You're the only one at CTU today that I know. I'd trust you with my life.

Eric: All we've been through, I trust you too. Be careful.

Jack: You too.

.

10:11


	7. Chapter 7

10:15

.

In the highschool in Detroit while Mohammed makes his "martyrdom" video on his cellphone Mary tries to convince Christina to make one herself.

.

Mary: You do this, we let your boyfriend live.

Christina: You'll just kill us both anyway.

Mary: No, it works better if he is on the run, hiding out with his terrorist cousins.

Christina: You guys are trying to blow up a school, and he's the terrorist?

Mary: Come on, do your little wiccan rant, say whatever you want. But do it or we kill both of you.

.

As Abe continues to hide in the closet he can't believe his friends are capable of this kind of destruction. How could he have been so blind? Then Abe realizes something else, he still has his cellphone. He puts in on mute and begins recording. He also sends this video to his uncle Leroy, a police officer. Leroy recieves this video and realizes that his nephew, and hundreds of other students, are in danger.

.

Back in Virginia Jack is able to call his old friend Chloe OBrien. Chloe has been out of the game for almost a decade now, Jack is worried she won't want to help, but Chloe is ready. She wants her life to have purpose again. She knows CTU is authorizing this, but she has to lie around Joe the assasin. With Chloe tracing the call Joe calls his contact Abby.

.

Abby: What happenned?

Joe: Jack Bauer is dead. He put up a fight and I got wounded, had to go to a "doctor."

Abby: There won't be a record of this, will there?

Joe: Ofcourse not. He lost his liscence for taking prescription kickbacks and not reporting it to the IRS. Trust me, it'a all in cash, he won't say anything to anyone. Not that he knows anything about you guys.

Abby: Excellant. The remaining payments will be made to your account. Do yourself a favor and forget about us.

Joe: Will do.

.

As "Abby" hangs up she spots some other teenage girls at this mall, believes they could be useful. Meanwhile Chloe traces the other caller to the local mall. Hopefully Eric and CTU can help find this contact to the terrorists.

.

Christina makes her tape, claiming she is doing this as revenge for the hostility of the public school system towards her wiccan faith. In truth Christina is babbling, stalling for time, hoping the police will somehow learn the truth in time. Noone knows that Abe is hiding in the closet, transmitting to the police. Then Don hears something upstairs. From what he can tell the entire student body is evacuating. Somehow they've been tipped off. This wasn't the plan. Don always planned to die here, let Paul and Mary escape, have Mohammed and Christina take the blame with him. Now, Paul and Mary decide to flee while they still can, Don will rig the bomb and at least blow up the school.

.

10:25


	8. Chapter 8

10:29

.

From his closet Abe thinks back to all that Don and the others said to him. Could he have missed signals, were they trying to recruit him for this? It had been around the 4th of July when Christina accussed Paul and Don of trying to rape her, and how Mohammed had fought them off. Abe had been so willing to believe that Paul and Don were innocent, that Mohammed was just an angry young muslim looking for a fight. No charges were filed against anyone, but it severly hurt Paul's chances of getting an athletic scholarship to college. And Mary's parents forced her to attend therapy sessions and took away her car for allegedly being there and encouraging the rape. Abe had listened to these two rant and complain about what the accusations cost them. Now, it appeared they were just whiny losers who couldn't accept the fact that they were being punished for their sins. Don might just be a psychopath, he wanted the attention that came with commiting terrorism. Actually, of all these people, Don was the one that Abe was least suprised was involved in a school bombing. Mary and Paul began fleeing upstairs before Don's bomb went off. Hopefully they could just blend in with the other potential victims. Despite Paul's urging Don doesn't yet kill Mohammed and Christina, although they are both tied up. Don wants to use them as hostages if the police come down here. Fortunately for the hostages Don isn't a criminal mastermind, just a psychopath who wants to die. As Don makes his own martyrdom video Mary and Paul escape, each with a gun in their backpacks. As they reach the upstairs the guards recognize them as the suspects. The guards tell them to freeze and they try to flee back to the boiler room. Meanwhile Abe has decided that if he's going to save Christina and Mohammed it's now or never. While Don is making his video Abe rushes him, and knocks him to the ground. He seems unconsciouss so Abe begins untying the captives. Then Paul and Mary return and pull their guns. Mary tends to Don, with the two of them distracted Mohammed and Christina rush towards Paul and Mary. As Mohammed and Paul struggle for the gun it goes, off shooting Paul in the chest. This causes Mary to lose focus, and Christina easily disarms her. Mary rushes to her wounded boyfriend, while Abe, Christina, and Mohammed rushed up the stairs to safety.

.

Mary: What do we do now?

Paul: That bomb is about to kill us all. You should go, leave me, save yourself.

Mary: No, I can't just leave you.

Don: You two better decide quickly. Either die together, or spend the rest of your lives apart in prison.

Paul: I would rather die than be apart from you.

Mary: Same here. We swore to either live or die together. People will remember our love forever.

.

While these two hared a final kiss Don detonates the bomb, which is amplified by the boiler. The fire is more painful than they expected, but they are dead fairly quickly. Their deaths take less than a minute, but with much pain crammed into that minute.

.

10:38


	9. Chapter 9

10:42

.

From his daughter's house Jack observes as Chloe hacks into the local mall's security cameras. He shows a captive Joe the images so he can look for the Mysterious "Abby." Finally he picks a girl out. Abby apparently is a blonde girl, sitting at the food court with three other teenage girls.

.

Jack: This is the girl you're so afraid of?

Joe: The people she represents. Anyway you heard the call, she was happy when she heard you were dead.

Kim: I think he's telling the truth. She's talking to the other girls about modeling opportunities.

Jack: So?

Kim: Being the mother of a teenage girl I've done research on human traffickers. Abby might be a victim, but now they use her as a spotter, finding other girls who can be lured away to this dark world.

Joe: Makes sense, it's clear to me the girl's been through hell.

Jack: I'll have Chloe look into it. I'm also going to the mall to question this girl. Kim, don't take your eyes of Joe for a minute. If you think he's a threat, don't hesitate to shoot him.

.

As Jack leaves he quietly calls Eric Carter. With few other leads, and another bombing in Detroit, Eric agrees to send Thomas Locke, the head of CTU field ops, to help Jack take Abby into custody.

.

At the White House president Parker is briefed on the new bombing. In this case it appears that only the bombers themselves were killed. The terrorist's plan to frame two innocents for this has failed. But there will be other bombings. It seems frustrating, and the president seems a bit on edge over this.

.

With Jack gone Kimberly holds the gun on Joe.

.

Joe: I'm not going to escape.

Kim: You're a threat to my children.

Joe: You think too much of me. I'm not that clever, or dedicated. I had my chance to kill our father, I blew it.

Kim: I can't take that chance. I'm sorry.

.

With noone around Kim shot Joe in the chest. In his last seconds of life Joe couldn't understand why he was being murdered.

.

10:48


	10. Chapter 10

10:52

.

Paramedics are giving examinations to the students who escaped the school bombing. So far noone's seriously hurt, hopefully this is just a precaution. Abe goes to see Mohammed and Christina.

.

Abe: I'm sorry I thought you were a terrorist.

Mohammed: To be fair, you also saved our lives.

Abe: You guys saved my life by wrestling Paul and Mary's guns away from them. I still can't believe Ididn't realize my so called friends were psychopaths.

Christina: Really, because I could have told you Don for sure.

Abe: I also shouldn't have called you a liar for that.

Mohammed: Maybe the three of us can all have a fresh start now.

Abe: Sounds good to me.

Christina: Ditto.

.

Outside the mall in Virginia Jack Bauer and Thomas Locke prepare to take "Abby" into custody. Chloe has already confirmed her identity. Her name is Abigail Lance, 17 years old, believed to have been abducted three years ago by human traffickers. Kim may have been right in her guess that they were using her as an intermediary. But why human traffickers would go after Jack Bauer, or whether they were involved in the bombings, remained unclear. CTU had already contacted one of the mall security guards, a man named Hanson, to quietly escort Abby outside. Jack and Tom discussed strategy. Abby's handlers had undoubtedly put a lot of fear into her, getting her to talk wouldn't be easy. Tom couldn't believe he was with the legendary Jack Bauer. He had a bit of a crush on Jack, but didn't really want his husband Andy to know this.

.

Hanson escorts Abby into the security room. He pulls a gun and prepares to shoot her. Before Hanson can murder her Abby wrestles him and shoots Hanson in the chest. Clearly her bosses fear she is a threat to talk. They won't show her mercy if she returns. Abby tries to escape, but Jack and Tom spot her. They try to grab her, but Abby shoots at them until her gun runs out of bullets. Fearing them, and her masters, Abby tries to run into the highway traffic and kill herself. But jack and Tom grab her in time and try to sedate her. Abby hits her head on the ground, before succumbing to unconscioussness. She will likely need medical attention back at CTU, but for now at least she's alive.

.

Split screens show Tom and Jack bringing an unconsciouss Abby to their van, Mohammed, Abe and Christina getting medical attention in Detroit, president Parker nervously pacing in the Oval Office, Kimberly Bauer nervously making a phone call to Tony Almeida.

.

Tony: Anything wrong Kim?

Kim: My father's still alive. He went to capture Joe's intermediary.

Tony: And Joe?

Kim: I killed him so he couldn't talk.

Tony: He apparently told your father about Abby.

Kim: I couldn't bring myself to shoot my own father.

Tony: Don't worry, we'll take care of him, and Abby. Stay the course Kim, you the consequences if you don't.

Kim: Believe me, I know what will happen if I fail.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59;59

11:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

The following takes place between 11m and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

CTU is preparing for Jack and Tom to bring the suspect Abby Lance in for interrogation. It clearly won't be easy, she tried to kill herself to avoid being questioned. Abby is either a fanatic, or she's more scared of her superiors than she is of death.

.

In New York City Kate Morgan gets a call from her boyfriend, Kyle Farrell.

.

Kyle: Are you okay Kate?

Kate: Yeah. A lot of parents are taking their kids out of school early today, we're trying to make it secure.

Kyle: I know what you mean. The entire NYPD is on alert right now. Be careful, we both made a lot of enemies as police officers.

Kate: I know. You be careful too.

Kyle: Yes grandmother.

.

Although Kyle had meant this remark to be playful, the truth was that an old enemy of Kate's was planning to murder her very soon.

.

At CTU Washington they recieve an unexpected visitor,president Allison Parker. The president was accompanied at all times by her Secret Service agent John Hunter. Eric Carter went to greet her.

.

Eric: Madam president, what brings you here?

Parker: I came to check on your progress. I also heard you're bringing in a suspect that you believe was a victim of human trafficking. Given my own experience in that area, I might be able to help on that front.

Eric: With all due respect madam president, your presence here requires security resources that could potentially interfere with our investigation.

Hunter: Director Carter, despite being in the center of a potential major terrorist attack your department has yet to find a definitive lead.

Eric: We found this girl, and we know someone is going to great lengths to kill Jack Bauer.

Hunter: Jack Bauer is a russian operative with any number of enemies.

Eric: He worked with the Russian Federation against ISIS.

Parker: Gentlemen, we need to work together, all of us.

Hunter: Understood madam president. I was just trying to remind director Carter that you can be useful in the suspect's interrogation.

Eric: Very well. I hope that the president can help provide insight to help us.

.

11:07


	12. Chapter 12

11:11

.

Jack Bauer and Tom Locke brought the suspect Abby into CTU for interrogation. They were both suprised to see president Parker here. She asked to see Jack Bauer in private, while her Secret Service agent Hunter went to help interrogate Abby.

.

Jack: Madam president, I'm just a little suprised to see you here personally.

Parker: I hate feeling useless, just waiting for news of the next bombing. When I heard you were bringing in a suspect who'd been involved in human trafficking, I was hoping I could help. Also, I wanted to finally meet the legendary Jack Bauer.

Jack: I heard you did some good work in the FBI too. Thank you for your help in getting me freed from Russia.

Parker: It was an honer to help someone who'd given so much for his country.

.

Eric Carter came to talk with Jack in private.

.

Eric: Jack, there's been an incident with Kim.

Jack: Is she okay?

Eric: She says the suspect Joe tried to attack her, she shot and killed him in self-defense.

Jack: I should comfort her, if you can spare me.

Parker: Yeah, I think CTU can handle this without you.

Jack: Thank you madam president, it was nice to meet you.

Parker: Nice to meet you too.

Eric: Good to see you again Jack, under better circumstances than before.

.

As Jack Bauer left CTU, for hopefully the last time agent John Hunter begin interrogating Abby Lance.

.

Hunter: I get it, you're scared. Even here, you think the people who kidnapped you can get to you. But they can't, you're safe here.

Abby: You don't know these people.

Hunter: Better than you might think. Maybe they mask themselves in religion, but they're just sociopaths. I was born into a cult, my mother lived with other women and a crazy preacher in Arizona. The preacher probably was my father, didn't stop him from beating me. When I was 13 I started having feelings for a girl, only realizing in hindsight she might have been my half-sister. Anyway this preacher drives me out to the desert, and just abandons me there, didn't even elave me with food or water. It took me years to find the courage to report him to the law, so I do know about the fear these lunatics can put in you. But you help us, you can make them pay for what they did to you, and prevent it from happening to other girls.

.

Eric Carter observed this from the security cameras. Hunter might need some help working on his people skills, but he might be making progress with the suspect. Meanwhile Kimberly Bauer recieves a text. It tells her that Jack Bauer just left CTU. Their operatives can't get to him in time. They tell Kim that it is up to her to murder her own father.

.

11:19


	13. Chapter 13

11:23

.

Jack Bauer drives home, perhaps it is time to retire, let the young people handle it. He knew for a fact that Eric Carter was good at his job. Not to mention this new guy Tom Locke, who might have a crush on him. New world, he had to adapt.

.

Agent Hunter continues to interrogate Abby. He seems to be making progress, but it could take awhile. She's still afraid of her slavers, and the next bombing could be any minute. Hunter leaves the room to give president Parker and director Carter. It won't be pretty, but it might just get her to talk.

.

In New York City a young woman named Georgia watches the news of the other bombings. Six protestors and one cop are dead from the bombing in Chicago. It is sad seeing other people dead, or losing loved ones, even for someone like Georgia. Years ago, as a teenager, Georgia had molested her own little sister. After her sister ended up hurt, Georgia knew it was only a matter of time before she said who did this and Georgia was arrested. Her senior prom was that night, Georgia wanted to go, and spend one last night as a normal teenager, before her life went to Hell. But then, just as she arrived at the prom, Kate Morgan of the SVU arrested her. Some of her classmates captured this on their cellphones, put it on Youtube. A 17 year old white girl being arrested at her prom for sexually assaulting her own little sister, that attracted a fair amount of infamy. Georgia spent four years in prison, during which time her parents dis-owned her. After her release she had to register as a sex offender and take menial jobs. And all people would ever remember her for was that arrest. Georgia hated Kate Morgan, wanted revenge. And now, it seemed Kate had taken a new job as security guard at Georgia's old highschool. A few hours ago, Georgia would have loved nothing more than to walk right up to Kate Morgan at that school and blow them both up. But now, seeing the victim's loved ones talking about their loss. Even someone like Georgia was affected.

.

Jack Bauer arrived at his daughter's house. The police were still here, gathering physical evidence and interrogating Kim about her claim of shooting Joe in self-defense. Kim is not particularly happy to see him again. Because she knows that as soon as the police leave, she has to murder her own father.

.

11:32


	14. Chapter 14

11:36

.

Jack Bauer mostly observes the interrogation. He's already confirmed that "Joe" had tried to kill him, and he's certainly willing to believe Kim when she says she had no choice. Jack notices when Kim starts smoking a ciggarette during this. He assume Kim is just stressed and hopes she won't continue this bad habit.

.

In a store in Denver Colorado a man named Yusef walks into the local Harmony foundation store. With marijuanna legal this store sells it. Frank Allard is both a grower and a seller here. Yusef is well aware of Frank's past. Frank was arrested in 2004 for trying to buy ecstasy from undercover officer Krugman. Specifically Frank tried to rob Krugman when he found himself unable to pay. He was unable to pay because Frank's half-brother Dan had been murdered by Ira Gaines for failing in a kidnapping. While in prison Frank began working for the Salazaar drug cartel. After getting released the cartel was taken over by Estaban Salazaar, during which time they had an alliance with the terrorist group Second Wave. Both Yusef and his brother were members of Second Wave. Frank was ordered to murder Yusef's brother. Frank was again arrested, but turned state's evidence and recieved a lesser sentance. After getting released he got involved with legal pot, including the Harmony foundation. But today, Yusef would make him pay for his past crimes. Yusef walked in, revealed his explosive vest, and ordered everyone but Frank out. While the hippies fled, Frank begged for his life.

.

Frank: Look man, you want to blow up this place, I'm cool with that. Just let me leave.

Yusef: Did my brother beg for his life? You murdered him.

Frank: I'm sorry. We all made mistakes back then. But how aboout we get in the spirit of peace and move on with our lives.

Yusef: I don't hate you for killing him. We signed up for jihad knowing we would give our lives for Allah. And I can even understand why the Salazaar cartel would kill my brother to prevent him from talking.

Frank: So why are you here with an explosive vest?

Yusef: There was no reason to chop his legs off while he was still alive! To hack him to death and cut off fingers one by one.

Frank: I'm sorry. But i killing me now really going to accomplish anything?

Yusef: Only one way to find out.

.

Before Frank could escape Yusef detonated, killing them both.

.

At CTU Washington agent Hunter continues his interrogation while Eric Carter watches trough the security cameras.

.

Abby: If I talked, you have no idea what these people would do to my family.

Hunter: I think your parents would still want you to help.

Abby: How would you know?

Hunter: Because mr and mrs Lance are in this building.

Abby: What? No, I can't let them see me, not after what I did.

Hunter: You only did what you had to do to survive. We can give you immunity, but you do have a long road to recovery ahead of you. The first step is...

.

The security cameras suddenly went dark. Computer techie Andy tried to recover this, fearing this could be a potential cyber attack. When they came back, agent Hunter was trying to restrain Abby. But she got free and tried putting her hand through the glass, purposely slitting her own wrists. Eric alerted medical to try and save the girl,if she died their best lead was gone.

.

11:46


	15. Chapter 15

11:50

.

CTU medical is working on saving Abby's life. Agent Hunter is reporting to director Carter about what happenned.

.

Eric: How did you let this happen?

Hunter: I tried to radio when the cameras went dark, but Abby saw her opportunity.

Eric: Why did she wait until then to try and kill herself?

Hunter: She told me something. There's a bank near here. Suppossedly her superiors have intel there, in safe deposit box 123.

Eric: You're saying she waited until her superiors wouldn't learn it was her?

Hunter: Yes, she also wanted to make sure they wouldn't punish her parents, that's why she tried to kill herself.

Eric: She might have succeeded in that, the medics give her a 50/50 chance. I'm going to find out about this bank, then I have to tell her parents what exactly happenned.

.

Georgia puts on her explosive vest. She had some reservations, but she couldn't go on living now. If the authorities found out what she was involved in, she'd spend the rest of her life in prison. Georgia would be rememered as both a terrorist and a child-molestor. And before she died Georgia wanted to know she had murdered Kate Morgan.

.

The police left Jack and Kim Bauer. The physical evidence suggested that Joe was probably tied up when Kim shot and killed him. It might be a good idea for Jack to call a criminal defense attorney right about now. Jack believed Kim had killed this assasin to make sure he couldn't hurt her children. He couldn't judge her for that, but he began searching on her cellphone for defense lawyers. Jack noticed something else, a half-full pack of ciggarettes. Jack thought Kim only started smoking because of the stress of today, but that seemed to have started before today. Meanwhile Kim went upstairs to her bedroom. In her drawer, underneath some clothes, was a gun. Kim knew that Tony expected her to use this now, and murder her father.

.

Split screens show medics working on Abby, agent Hunter reporting to the president, Georgia leaving her house for the last time, Kim going to her father, gun in hand.

.

Jack sees his daughter holding the gun. The look on her face tells Jack the truth, why Joe just happenned to wait until Kim was out of the room. She killed him to prevent him from talking.

.

Jack: You're working with the terrorists?

Kim: I'm sorry.

Jack: Why would you do it. Do you have any idea what these people would do to your children?

Kim: Yes! They killed my husband, my son. They have my daughter Teri, threatened to murder her if I didn't help them.

Jack: I'm sorry, I didn't know. Now they want you to kill me.

Kim: Yes. I love you, but Teri is my child.

Jack: If you think they'll really let her go, then shoot me. Let me die for my granddaughter. But if not, we can work together to free her. I leave it up to you to decide whether I live or die. Either way, I just want you to know, I will always love you.

.

Kim held the gun on her father, but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. She dropped her gun and broke down in tears. Jack went up and hugged his daughter to comfort her.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	16. Chapter 16

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm eastern standard time. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Jack hugs his daughter Kimberly while she cries. She had been forced to cooperate with the terrorists to protect her only remaining child, but she couldn't bring herelf to shoot her own father. She begins telling Jack all she knows about these terrorists, particularly how his former friend Tony Almeida seems to be in charge of this operation.

.

At CTU Andy researches the bank that Abby told Hunter about. It seems to be a normal legitimate bank. He tries to determine if any of the employees has known ties to terrorist groups, one name in particular stands out, Marie Warner. 30 years ago Marie was recruited by Second Wave to help launder money, she was involved in their operation to use a nuclear weapon against Los Angelas, even murdered her fiancee Reza. She was sentanced to multiple life terms with no chance of parole. Marie served 23 years in prison until president Donovan, in his final hours in office, commuted her sentance. It was no coincidence that Marie's sister Kate donated to both of Donovan's campaigns. Now it seemed Marie was a tellar at the bank that just happenned to hold intel for terrorists. As Andy reported this to Eric he got a call from Jack Bauer.

.

Jack: Eric, I just learned that the terrorists responsible for this have kidnapped my granddaughter. Tony Almeida is involved.

Eric: I just learned a few things myself. You remember Marie Warner?

Jack: Yeah, she tried to blow up Los Angelas, went to prison for life.

Eric: Her sister Kate lobied president Donovan to commute her sentance.

Jack: I was with Kate for awhile. She said she always hoped Marie could be redeemed.

Eric: Marie's out. She's a tellar at a bank that we believe is holding intel for the terrorists. I'm worried about the source's safety. If I can get the president to sign off, would you be willing to work with us covertly.

Jack: Yes, absolutely.

.

Georgia continued driving to her destination, her old highschool. She planned to blow up herself and her old enemy Kate Morgan. She probably shouldn't be listening to the news on the radio, but she couldn't help herself. As Georgia heard the loved ones of the victims in Chicago, she decided she couldn't go through with this. Georgia pulled over to a secluded spot under a bridge and called Kate Morgan's cellphone.

.

Kate: Who is this?

Georgia: Georgia Allen. Remember me?

Kate: Yeah, I remember. I heard you made parole, I believe a condition was you were not allowed to have contact with me.

Georgia: It doesn't matter. I was planning to blow myself up, and kill you too, but I can't go through with it.

Kate: Well I'm glad to hear that. Where are you?

Georgia: Not important. I'm still planning to kill myself. But I'm willing to tell you, and the authorities, all I know about the people I've been working with. But if you try to find me, I will still blow myself up, along with any cops who are close enough to me.

.

12:08


	17. Chapter 17

12:12

.

From CTU Washington director Carter briefed the president on the situation from New York.

.

Eric: One of the bombers is giving us intel, fortunately for us she's unwilling to kill innocent people.

Parker: Good, and we're certain she's not just giving us false intel?

Eric: We'll try to verify it, but the officer, Kate Morgan, seems convinced that the girl, Georgia, is sincere. Right now she's being sent pictures of terrorist suspects we think might be involved. Unfortunately Georgia has threatened to kill herself if Kate tries to find her location, Kate's trying to talk her down.

Parker: Very well. I should return to the White House. I'm sorry if I interfered in your investigation.

Eric: Actually your man Hunter might have helped us. Thank you madam president.

.

Tony Almeida and Ira Gaines watch news coverage of the bombings, including the recent one in Denver. Ira Gaines gets a call from their superior, Max Schmidt.

.

Gaines: Yes sir?

Max: My sources tell me that one of the bombers, a young woman named Georgia, is giving intel to the authorities.

Gaines: That's unfortunate sir. But the only ones she can implicate are me and Tony. The Brotherhood will not be affected.

Max: And Jack Bauer, is he dead?

Gaines: His daughter says she shot him, but we can't risk sending someone to her house to find out.

Max: Don't screw this up Ira, too much is at stake.

.

The suppossedly dead Jack Bauer is preparing his daughter for their part of the mission. The president has signed off on this, although it is unusual. The plan is for them to rob the bank, and steal the intel from the safety deposit box. Jack hates to put Kim in this kind of danger, but there's really noone else he can trust right now.

.

12:20


	18. Chapter 18

12:24

.

Kate Morgan continues trying to get information from Georgia by phone. Kate's boyfriend Kyle Farrell has convinced the NYPD to let her handle this, or they will likely lose their best lead.

.

Kate: That man you identified, Ira, they said he dies 27 years ago.

Georgia: Maybe he had a son, or a twin brother. It was hard to tell from that old photograph you sent me, but I'm pretty sure it was him.

Kate: My people are checking on it now. For what it's worth, I believe you're telling the truth.

Georgia: Thank you. Kate, there's something I always wondered. Why did you have to arrest me at the prom?

Kate: A warrent was issued as soon as your sister identified you as her attacker. That was where we knew you'd be.

Georgia: I fought those urges, but I couldn't fight anymore. After she got hurt, I knew I'd be arrested. I just wanted one last night as a normal girl, before everyone knew what I was. You couldn't have given me one dance with that boy?

Kate: I'm sorry, but no I couldn't. I shouldn't have arrested you in front of everyone. I should have asked you to come with me, and put the handcuffs on you in private. I'm sorry.

.

Jack and Kim prepared to retrieve the data. Jack never thought he would be robbing a bank with his daughter, but that was now neccessary. They put on their masks and went into the bank. They yelled at everyone to get on the ground. The only guard was an old man, possibly an ex-cop, but not capable of stopping these two. Kim fired her gun into the air as a warning shot. The guard slid his gun to the robbers and got on his knees. Jack recognized Marie Warner, ordered her to take him into the vault. While they went in Kim held her gun on everyone, making sure none of them left. She ordered the tellers to fill a bag full of money, this had to seem like a normal bank robbery. In the vault Jack put a small explosive on box 123, and it destroyed the lock. Inside was a computer disc. Whether it had valuable intel on the terrorists, they would soon find out. Jack ordered Marie to come with him. It was possible she was the only one here who would know why he wanted the contents of this safety deposit box, the only one who would alert the enemy. Although Marie was scared, and claimed to have been rehabilitated, Jack didn't believe she'd changed at all. She didn't seem to have recognized him under the mask, he promised they'd release her once they were a safe distance from the cops. In truth, Jack wasn't sure what he was going to do with Marie.

.

12:34


	19. Chapter 19

12:38

.

Kimberly Bauer pulls over. While Jack goes out Kim keeps her gun on Marie Warner. Kim isn't sure what her father plans to do with this woman. Jack goes and hands the disc to Tom Locke of CTU field ops.

.

Tom: Thank you Jack, hopefully this will help.

Jack: Hopefully.

Tom: Incidentally, do you remember Ira Gaines?

Jack: He kidnapped my wife and child, I killed him.

Tom: Not so much. He barely survived, but they gave him witness protection in exchange for his intel on the Drazen syndicate. Gaines opted out of witness protection a few years ago, now he's involved in the current terrorist plot.

Jack: Who would even know he was still alive? Also he'd be around 70 at this point, why recruit him?

Tom: Good question. He was a good sniper back in the day, and it's a fairly small pool of talent for guys with skills willing to be involved in terrorism these days.

Jack: I see him again, I'll aim for the head this time.

.

Kate Morgan continues talking to Georgia Allen.

.

Kate: My superiors tell me you were right, Ira Gaines is alive.

Georgia: Glad I could do something useful before I died.

Kate: You don't have to die. I might be able to get you immunity, witness protection.

Georgia: I'm sure I'd still have to register as a child-molestor, people would recognize my old video. That's all I'll ever be remembered for, except now maybe as a terrorist.

Kate: You're not a murderer, it took a lot of courage to come forward like you did.

Georgia: I tried to resist my urges. I know there are programs to help people like me resist, but how could I go to my parents and say I had sexual desires for my 12 year old sister.

Kate: The program still has it's kinks, but we can help you.

Georgia: No you can't. I've told you what I know, thank you for that.

.

Kate knew what Georgia was planning to do. She couldn't see the homeless man stumbling towards Georgia's car. Georgia saw him, and couldn't know if it was really an undercover cop or not. She rolled up all the windows on her car, contain the blast. Than Georgia activated her vest and blew herself up.

.

12:48


	20. Chapter 20

12:52

.

In the Oval Office president Parker is on the phone with the prime minister of Japan. They are agreeing to share intel on potential threats and targets. Although all the attacks have been on America thus far Parker is convincing this leader that cooperation could thwart future attacks. As the call ends the president gets an update from agent Hunter

.

Hunter: Unfortunately the best lead, Geargia Allen, blew herself up. It seems the NYPD tried to capture Georgia in an undercover operation, and it failed.

Parker: They'll be reprimanded in time. Still, the girl did reveal that Ira Gaines is involved.

Hunter: We have to consider the possibility that there is an element within the government involved. Those who had access to witness protection files.

Parker: I agree. Tony Almeida claims to be a mercenary, but I believe he has a cause. Someone within the government has him convinced he's serving a higher cause. I'm not entirely certain who to trust, but I trust you. I'm going to need you around today.

.

Jack Bauer brings Marie Warner to the woods. Marie seems to be praying in arabic.

.

Kim: What is she saying?

Jack: The Shahada, it's an islamic testimony of faith given before death.

Kim: She thinks we're going to kill her. Are we?

Jack: I'm not sure. If I let her go, she'll tell her masters that we stole the incriminating disc.

Marie: I don't have terrorist masters anymore.

Jack: So you just happen to work at the bank where they keep intel?

Marie: Clients purchase safety deposit boxes. Unless the police how us a warrant, we don't look inside.

Jack: If any other tellar said that I'd believe them. But then they don't have a history of murdering their fiancee and trying to detonate a nuclear bomb to kill millions of civilians.

Marie: I know, between being caught up in the hatred, and prison, I lost thirty years of my life. And I have to live with what I did to Reza everyday. But I am trying to do better. I just want to live out what remains of my life with my sister.

Kim: Dad, Kate said she would never give up on her sister.

Jack: I know, but that was a long time ago. I doubt you are capable of change. Still, if I deserve a second chance, maybe you do too. We'll leave you out here to find your way home.

Marie: Thank you Jack.

.

Split screens show Jack and Kim driving off, Andy trying to crack the encrypted disc, president Parker on the phone with another world leader, Marie Warner using her cellphone to call her current handler, Tony Almeida.

.

Marie: Our bank was just robbed, by Jack Bauer and his daughter.

Tony: So he is alive after all. Did he get the disc?

Marie: Yes, and they've already given it to CTU.

Tony: Our operatives will try to get it. For now just return to base.

.

Marie didn't realize that Jack Bauer had planted a listening device into her cellphone, he heard every word she and Tony had said. Jack had hoped he was wrong, but it seemed that between Marie Warner and Tony Almeida, people didn't change, at least not for the better.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12;59:59

1;00:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Jack Bauer and his daughter Kimberly covertly trail Marie Warner as she tries to get back to her "base." A truck driver sees Marie walking alone and offers to give her a ride. Jack does nothing, he believes he can intervene in time to prevent Marie from hurting the driver. In the meantime Jack tries to contact certain old associates who might be able to help him right now.

.

At CTU Eric Carter checks in on Andy's progress.

.

Eric: How close are you to decrypting the disc?

Andy: Probably hours, if we're lucky. The disc is encrypted to try and prevent anyone from doing exactly what you're asking me to do.

Eric: I'll let you get back to it.

.

Eric goes with Tom to prepare a strike team to move as soon as Jack tells them where Tony Almeida is. Until Andy decrypts the disc Tony is their best lead.

.

Jack and Kim talk while they tail Marie.

.

Kim: Will they help?

Jack: I don't know. I'm sorry to drag you into this.

Kim: Tony brought me into this when he kidnapped my daughter, when he killed my son and husband. Just promise me that, if I don't make it, you'll make sure Teri is safe.

Jack: I promise. But you will both make it, I promise.

.

1:07


	22. Chapter 22

1:11

.

Marie Warner tells the truck driver he can leave her here. Her house is now within walking distance. Jack is a bit suprised she's letting him live, but it's likely a strategic calculation. If he died he might be missed, bring unwanted attention to the area. Jack and Kim continued to trail Marie from a distance.

.

At CTU Andy warns director Carter of what he's found on the disc so far.

.

Andy: The terrorists have said there will be one bombing per hour, but they have a signal. If they're able to send it out, the bombers will attack all at once.

Eric: Can we jam the signal from Tony Almeida's base?

Andy: If we know where they are is?

Eric: I'll warn Jack and Tom.

.

In New York City a young man puts on an explosive vest. He will be a bit early hitting his target, but this has to be done. Farid was a dedicated ISIS fighter, one of the last. Years ago Farid had beheaded his own father, who had been a christian and a member of the turkish army. His clear dedication had impressed Atla, so Farid was chosen for special work. To covertly study in America, get a job in the stock market, and funnel money to ISIS. Farid knew it was risky to end his life, and end a potential source of funds. But Atla had convinced him it was neccessary, that their deaths would inspire the great islamic revolution. So, Farid would soon blow himself up on Wall Street.

.

Marie Warner returned to the warehouse where Tony Almeida greeted her.

.

Tony: Were you followed?

Marie: No. I did everything you asked, now let me see my sister.

.

Tony complied and signaled to his men to bring Kate Warner out from her cage. Marie ran up to Kate and hugged her. In many ways Kate was all Marie had left, that was why Tony kidnapped her, to force Marie into this. Jack and Kate listened to this reunion, Jack knew he might have been wrong about Marie's motivations this time. Tony went up and took Marie's cellphone, and smashed it with his foot.

.

Marie: Why did you do that?

Tony: Jack Bauer let you go because he put a tracker on your phone.

Marie: I didn't know.

Tony: Ofcourse not, you've been out of the game for awhile. And now Jack knows that his former beloved Kate is captive, and that I'm here. No doubt he will come, and we can finally kill him.

.

1:19


	23. Chapter 23

1:23

.

Farid walked back to his job, planning to blow himself up. He was suppossed to be back by 1:30, might be a few minutes late, but he could count on most of these infidels being late, likely with their own mistresses. There would also be the usual protestors outside, and the earlier bombings meant the police might be here for security. If Farid had to, he wouldn't mind blowing himself up killing cops and/or hippies.

.

Tony Almeida, Ira Gaines, and the others prepare for CTU's assault. It is unknown if Jack will bring in reinforcements, if CTU is willing to work with him. But even if he's alone Tony's experience has taught him not to underestimate Jack Bauer. Meanwhile Kate Warner talks with her sister Marie.

.

Kate: You should have just told the authorities that they kidnapped me.

Marie: They would have killed you. You never gave up on me, how could I let you die?

Kate: They might send you back to prison for this, or execute you.

Marie: They might, but dad died while I was in prison, you're all I have left.

.

At CTU Andy has finally cracked part of the disc, which reveals the identity of one of the bombers. His name is Farid, though he's going by an alias. Farid is planning to blow himself up on Wall Street, within the next few minutes. Andy alerts Eric, who sends Farid's picture over to local police.

.

Officer Kyle Farrell is working security on Wall Street. The NYPD has brought an armored truck, one that can hopefully contain a bomb's blast. Kyle's experience has taught him that most of these protestors are strictly non-violent, but after Chicago he knows there's always the chance of one extremist. Kyle knows terrorism all too well, they turned his mother into a traitor, and one just tried to murder his girlfriend Kate Morgan less than two hours ago. Then Kyle recieves an alert, and he recognizes Farid's picture. Kyle sees Farid wearing a long-sleeve suit, even though it's still late summer. If this homicide bomber knows he's been caught, he'll detonate early. Kyle quietly approaches Farid, warns him that the protestors are getting violent. Farid tries to keep walking, when his guard is down Kyle punches him out. This attracts a little attention, but most people here would like to punch stock-brokers. Kyle examines Farid's unconsciouss body, he is wearing an explosive vest. He calls for the bomb specialist, the other cops try to disperse the crowd. The specialist says the bomb can't be disarmed. The cops begin carrying Farid to the truck. He begins waking up, Kyle punches him out again. They threw him into the truck and close the doors. Within seconds the vest goes off, rocking the truck. It seems noone but Farid is killed or seriously wounded from this explosion.

.

1:35


	24. Chapter 24

1:39

.

Tony Almeida and the brothers are getting ready for an assault that seems inevitable. It's odd that Jack hasn't come yet, he knows what's here, including his former beloved Kate Warner. Still, Jack isn't stupid, he's coming up with some kind of plan. The security cameras show a woman coming near the compound. Gaines and Tony both recognize her. It's Mandy, a former mercenary, associate of Gaines who once tried to use Tony as a hostage. Last they heard she was in prison in Spain for blowing up a plane with 15 spanish citizens. Maybe she escaped. Tony says to let her inside, but tells the guards to keep their eyes on the cameras for other intruders. As Mandy enters Tony and Gaines keep their guns on her.

.

Mandy: Easy boys, we're on the same side.

Tony: And which side would that be?

Mandy: You think I'm going to say who the boss is, with all these other unknowns around. Ira, you look well for a dead man.

Gaines: You look good as ever, but if I don't get confirmation from the boss I will have to kill you.

Mandy: He won't like that. And as long as his checks don't bounce I am his valuable employee.

Tony: And we're suppossed to take your word on that?

Mandy: He didn't like your failure to kill Jack Bauer. We need him out of the way, before what comes next. I can help you kill Bauer, and much of CTU, disable their ability to stop the next phase.

Gaines: I'm listening. How can we elimintae Jack Bauer.

Mandy: He and his team just need about 90 seconds to get ready.

.

Gaines realized too late what she meant. Somehow CTU had disabled their security feed, and came bursting through the windows and blew their way through the walls. Gaines was momentarily distracted, allowed Mandy to punch him out. She wanted to murder him for what he did to Bridgit all those years ago. But Mandy had spent almost 20 years in various prisons for her crimes, she wanted her freedom more. CTU took out the mercenaries Tony had hired. Tony meanwhile escaped. He was able to grab important files and make his way to the tunnel. He blew it closed with an explosive, preventing CTU from following him. Jack Bauer saw his old enemy Ira Gaines unconsciouss, with Tony gone he might be their best chance of finding who was responsible for the bombings.

.

1:48


	25. Chapter 25

1:52

.

Max was watching the news coverage of the bombings. Few had been successful in killing many people, but the americans were sufficiently frightened. At the moment Max's more immediate concerns were that Gaines was captured, Tony was trying to escape and come back to base. Atla called he seemed angry.

.

Atla: I lost a brother, a main source of funding , for nothing.

Max: I lost one of my brothers, I might lose another soon.

Atla: Your bombers have proven incompatent. They killed a drugdealer, and a handful of crusader protestors, that it seems is it.

Max: We've had some setbacks, but the americans are sufficiently scared. Once the next phase begins we'llbe fine.

Atla: You need me for that, but I will not do it unless you activate the rest of the bombers immediately.

Max: I will not use them all at once, then we have nothing to bargain with. I am willing to activate some bombers early.

Atla: Very well, you have one hour, or I will call off my part.

.

Max doubted very much that Atla could call off his part, or that he really would, but he couldn't take that chance right now. He sent the signal to a few of the remaining bomber, to move in early.

.

Jack Bauer began sees Marie and Kate together. Maybe he had been wrong about Marie still being a dedicated terrorist. As much as he wanted to be with Kate right now, he had to begin questioning a captive Ira Gaines.

.

Jack: I once offered you the chance to be protected, that offer still stands.

Gaines: I will not betray my brothers.

Jack: Tony Almeida betrayed you. We didn't hack into your security feed, someone here disabled it. I don't know what his endgame is, but I'm guessing he disabled that feed, allowed us to come in undetected.

Gaines: I think you're lying. Anyway, this code isn't much, but it's all I really have left. These people might be murderers, but they're my brothers and sisters. You can let Mandy in, let her kill me for murdering her beloved Bridgit, but I won't help you.

.

Jack left, and Kim came to try and reason with Gaines.

.

Kim: Remember me?

Gaines: Yeah, I kidnapped you and your mother, tried to kill you both.

Kim: The man you sent to kill us, Eli, my mom shot and killed him.

Gaines: I figured as much.

Kim: A few hours before that he tried to rape me, my mother offered herself in my place.

Gaines: I didn't know that, I'm sorry.

Kim: I don't know if you had a conscience back then, but you seem to have a little one now. My daughter was kidnapped, and I fear she's being raped. She's 14. I don't care about your brothers, or whatever cause you now support. Please, if you have any kind of soul left, help me save my daughter.

Gaines: Okay. Russell West, he's involved in human trafficking, and he has you daughter. I'll help you sae your daughter, nothing else.

.

Split screens show Gaines being untied, president Parker being given a report of the bombings, Tony Almeida stealing a car to make his way back to base, Andy continuing to work on decrypting the disc.

.

Gaines offers his hand to Jack. Jack cannot believe that he and Ira Gaines will actually be working together, but what choice does he have? The two shake hands.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Jack contacts his old friend Chloe, asked her to check on this man, Russell West, who Gaines claimed was the one holding his granddaughter.

.

Chloe: Russell West is suspected of being involved in human trafficking, but he's never been charged. All the witnesses have all "dissapeared." West has a residence near where you are.

Jack: Thank you Chloe, I appreciate your help.

Chloe: Anytime, I have little else to do these days.

.

Tom Locke of CTU field ops then spoke with Jack.

.

Tom: Are you sure Gaines isn't just lying, planning use this opportunity to escape?

Jack: I'm not sure, but he's our best lead right now. It'll just be me, Kim, Gaines, and Mandy going in. Gaines can gain access, say Mandy wants to join for money.

Tom: I still don't understand why Mandy agreed to help you.

Jack: She's getting older, wants revenge on the people who killed her girlfriend.

Tom: I really hope you know what you'r doing Jack.

Jack: So do I.

.

Meanwhile, in Boston, a young woman named Ashley prepares for her mission. She was suprised to be activated early, but the waiting, fear of getting caught, it was better this way. This was the regional office for "Forbidden treats" a dating service that helped married people cheat on their spuses. Ashley's motives were personal. Her father had cheated, left his wife and daughter with nothing. Ashley's mother began drinking, eventually shot her husband, then turned the gun on herself. Ashley could understand if two people met by chance, if things just got friendlier than they should. Most people were capable of that mistake. But this company catered to those who deliberately wanted to commit adultery, to hook up with total strangers. They made money on betrayel and broken families. Today, they would pay. Ashley walked right into the Boston office for "Forbidden treats." There was no security, just a few receptionists and maybe one or two executives. Ashley didn't hesitate to detonate, killing them all.

.

2:07


	27. Chapter 27

2:11

.

President Parker was soon updated on the bombing in Boston, and then on the one in St Louis. Florida, Wisconsin. CTU had blocked Tony Almeida's base from transmitting this signal to all of the other bombers, but he had escaped. Either he had sent the signal from elsewhere, or his superiors had. Hopefully Jack Bauer's lead could produce results, hopefully. Then the president learned that there were more bombings around the world, in India, Pakistan, Germany, England, all over the world. This was not going to be an easy fight.

.

At CTU Washington director Eric Carter is updated on the most recent bombings. Every minute they don't find the source they risk more bombings. Technicians are analyzing files recovered from the terrorist base, but so far nothing. Tony Almeida still remains on the loose, and their best lead is still this Russell West. Eric can see that Russell is a bad guy, but they have no proof he's involved in this terrorism. He decided to call Tom Locke, who is helping Jack Bauer.

.

Eric: Tom, are you with Jack Bauer right now?

Tom: No, just me in the car.

Eric: Do you think this lead is legitimate?

Tom: I don't know. Gaines made it clear he won't betray his brothers. I think Jack Bauer's more concerned with saving his granddaughter right now. Not that I can blame him.

Eric: For now Russell West is still our best lead.

Tom: We'll be ready.

Eric: Good, but if we find a better lead, you'll have to leave Bauer.

Tom: Understood.

.

Tony Almeida is waiting for a bus. He has a Washington Nationals cap on, trying to look inconspicuos. He hears others talking about the most recent bombings, calling the terrorists inhuman monsters. Tony just sits silently, not drawing attention to himself. These bombings hadn't been part of his plan, but he knew he bore moral and legal responsibility. It was just something he'd have to live with.

.

2:18


	28. Chapter 28

2:22

.

Tony Almeida covertly returns to his base. He knows Max must be desperate to resort to more bombings now, he may not be forgiving. Hopefully, after the next phase, Max will not be so angry.

.

Gaines and Mandy walk into Russell West's apartment complex. Chloe says noone's suppossed to be inside except for West, and a few servants and security forces. Satellites detect more than forty, many more than should be inside. It's likely some are security forces, but it's unknown if any hostages, particularly young Teri, are inside. Gaines bluffs his was inside with Mandy accompanying him. Tom listens to their conversation. He and CTU prepare to take the building once they get evidence. Jack meanwhile sneaks past the security cameras, hoping that Chloe can guide him to where his granddaughter is.

.

Russell: Okay Ira, what was so important you needed to see me in person, with her no less?

Gaines: My superiors believed you might need our help guarding the girl.

Russell: My guards are qualified. Besides, I heard Mandy's been out of the game for awhile now.

Mandy: I leveraged everything to get my sentances commuted, I need the money.

Russell: I hope you're not expecting additional payments from me. This peace treaty and others like it have left me with fewer resources. I used to easily pick up desperate, starving women and girls off the streets of war-torn countries. Peace is not a good thing for a businessman like myself. Still, I have to be very careful. I will verify with Tony Almeida.

.

Gaines and Mandy kept up their poker faces while Russell called Tony. Tony answered on the bus.

.

Tony: Hello?

Russell: Tony Almeida, this is Russell West.

Tony: Mr West, what can I do for you?

Russell: Ira Gaines, and the woman Mandy, are here. They claim your superiors sent them to assist with the security of Teri Wesley.

Tony: Yes, they did. Now, we're very busy on our end, so don't bother me again with stupid questions.

Russell: Very well, I'll let you get back to it.

.

Jack hears part of this conversation. He isn't sure why Tony is vouching for Gaines and Mandy, or what the hell his endgame really is. For now, he's just trying to save Teri. Chloe has informed him that there are several roving individuals, but three stationary people. Most likely one of them is Teri. Tom has agreed to hold off, but not for long, in order to give Jack the chance to save Teri.

.

President Parker is given the most recent update on the bombings. 15 bombings around the world since 2pm D.C. time. 123 confirmed dead, that number was expected to rise soon. But she is informed that Russell Winters has proven to be a good lead.

.

2:32


	29. Chapter 29

2:36

.

Eric Carter waited nervously for news of the impending raid. Suddenly president Parker called Eric.

.

Eric: Yes madam president?

Parker: I understand we have intel of Russell West's involvement. Why haven't your men taken his building?

Eric: Jack Bauer is searching the building for his granddaughter.

Parker: I sympathize with him, but at least 123 people have died in the last half hour.

Eric: With all due respect madam president, Jack Bauer and the abduction of his family are the reason we even have this lead.

Parker: I am aware, but I cannot put his family above all else. Order Tom Locke to take the building.

Eric: Very well.

.

Jack sees two heavily armed guards outside a janitor's closet. Teri is most likely being kept inside. Tom inform him through his headpiece that they were coming in in the next 30 seconds. With no time to lose Jack quickly emerged and shot both guards in the head, killing both. As Tom Locke's forces entered Jack quickly opened the door. Inside was a frightened young girl, if he hadn't seen the pictures that Kim had shown, he would not have recognized this girl s being his granddaughter. Jack assured her it as okay, she was finally safe.

.

Russell West knew he was defeated, he ordered his guards to kill Ira Gaines and Mandy. Russell then shot himself rather than go to prison. Gaines ended up taking a bullet for Mandy, who then shot the guard.

.

Mandy: I don't understand, why would you do that for me?

Gaines: I promised I'd help save Bauer's granddaughter, but I won't betray my brothers. A lot of people have reason to kill me, including you. I'm a dead man anyway, how about you finish me off.

Mandy: Fair enough. Rest in peace Ira.

.

Mandy then shot Gaines in the head, killing her old enmy/friend.

.

2:48


	30. Chapter 30

2:52

.

At Russell West's compound Jack and Kim try to comfort Teri while she is being examined by the medics. Jack hates to think what that bastard Russell did to her, if he weren't already dead Jack would likely kill him now. Mandy is in handcuffs for killing Gaines, she seems to believe it was worth it. Jack knows his family has a long way to go to recover from this, but they will do it together.

.

At CTU Andy has finally decrypted the disc. They now have the list of every homicide bomber around the world and their targets. Eric immediately alerts the president.

.

At the White House president Parker is informed of the recent development. This is good news indeed, It seems they might finally be able to defeat the terrorists.

.

Split screens show the president beginning to inform chancellor Stoller of Germany of the homicide bombers still in Germany, CTU continuing to send the intel to relevant agencies, Jack Bauer gently putting his hand on Teri's back, and Tony Almeida returning to Max's base.

.

Max: You lied to Russell West, told him Gaines and Mandy were there to help him.

Tony: I knew that Ira was under duress to be there, if I told West the truth he would have killed him right there.

Max: Gaines is dead.

Tony: That's a pity, I was hoping he could escape.

Max: CTU is analyzing intel taken from your base. Soon they will decrypt it, if they haven't already.

Tony: The point was never just a few bombings. Once we have the president in our custody, we essentially win.

Max: Assuming your "friend" comes through.

Tony: They will.

Max: Perhaps I'm not thinking clearly from the death of our brother. If this operation fails, I may be more suspicious of you, perhaps eve execute you on the spot.

Tony: Then I really hope my friend doesn't lose their nerve.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

President Parker nervously paces the Oval Office. Raids are being organized all over the world, they might have all the homicide bombers in custody, or dead, within the hour. It was actually impressive how these terrorists had brought together many different idealologies. In Ireland radical catholics and radical protestants were targeting different sites, but might know of each other. In India and Pakistan radical hindus and radical muslims seemed to be preparing for blowing themselves up. In Germany the radical group Neturei Karta was planning to blow up the statue of the July 20th plotters. In Florida both pro-Castro and anti-Castro groups were getting ready for attacks. In the last hour there had been a homicide bombing in California, at the scientology anti-psychiatry museum. The homicide bomber here had been a member of the cult not long ago, and might have been mentally ill. Noone was sure if she was seeking revenge against scientology, or is she had some insane desire to create martyrs for the cause. Hopefully, this could be over soon.

.

Jack accompanies his daughter and granddaughter to the hospital. Teri requests a female doctor, and seems hesitant to allow her own grandfather to hold her hand. Jack doesn't take it personally, not after what she went through at the hands of males of the species. And Jack fears that emotional comfort isn't exactly his strength.

.

At CTU Andy informs Eric of something new he's found on the disc.

.

Andy: I still can't find who's responsible, who's pulling the strings. But they have a file on John Hunter.

Eric: The Secret Service agent?

Andy: Yes. It seems the terrorists tried to recruit him.

Eric: Were they successful?

Andy: I still need to decrypt that part.

Eric: Either way, I should alert the president immediately.

.

3:07


	32. Chapter 32

3:11

.

As president Parker nervously waited for news of the upcoming raids she took a call from director Carter. Agent Hunter was standing guard in the room.

.

Parker: Any news director Carter.

Eric: Possibly. We've been analyzing the disc, there's a section on your Secret Service agent, John Hunter.

Parker: What about him?

Eric: The terrorists tried to recruit him.

Parker: Were they successful?

Eric: We're still trying to determine that.

Parker: I trust him, in fact I recommended him for this job. Let me know what your investigation uncovers.

Eric: Yes madam president.

.

As Parker put down the phone she spoke with agent Hunter.

.

Parker: CTU believes the terrorists tried to turn you. Is there anything you want to tell me John?

Hunter: Some people ask about my job, I always say I can't talk about it. A few weeks ago I met a woman at a bar, spent one night together, then I never saw her again.

Parker: Could she have stolen something from your apartment?

Hunter: Nothing pertaining to my job I assure you.

.

Jack stood outside while the doctor examined Teri. Kim was inside, holding her daughter's hand. Jack felt he was standing guard, in case Tony or anyone else came back for them. The television in the hall was showing news of more bombings. It appears there may have been 200 casualties since 2pm. Jack fears there will never be an end to this. If there is an end, it may be centuries after he is dead.

.

Tony Almeida watches the news with Max. Tony keeps up his poker face, but he knows Max has always been a little suspicious of him. Atal will come through when it's his time, if Tony's friend comes through. But if this operative cannot kidnap the president herself, Tony knows that Max will kill him.

.

3:19


	33. Chapter 33

3:23

.

All over the world law enforcement are simultaneously conducting raids to arrest suspected homicide bombers. Thanks to the intel given by president Parker, they know the names of all or most of the bombers. Hopefully they can stop all of them without collateral damage.

.

At the hospital Jack sees the news reports of the attempted bombings in New York. A police officer and a security guard are given credit for saving lives, Kate Morgan and Kyle Farrell. Jack remembers Kate Morgan, she helped him twart a terrorist attack in England almost a decade ago. Jack had also met Kye Farrell, but not since he was a child. His mother was Jamey Farrell, a mole working for the terrorists. Apparently Kyle and Kate had both overcome their pasts and saved lives today. Good for them.

.

At CTU Washington Andy informs director Carter he's decrypted the disc, in particular the part about agent Hunter.

.

Andy: It says that president Parker prsonally recommended him for the job of her bodyguard, which was why the terrorists thought he'd be a good ally.

Eric: Were they successful?

Andy: No. An operative named "Nicole" seduced him. But when she tried to ask about his job Hunter always changed the subject. Nicole reported to her superiors that John Hunter was a poor prospect for recruitment.

Eric: I think I owe agent Hunter an apology.

.

President Parker waits for reports of the raids. The agreements she made with other leaders seems to have paid off, allowing agencies to share intel seems to be working. There are already reports of six potential homicide bombers killed or captured, no civilian deaths from the raids, at least not yet.

.

3:33


	34. Chapter 34

3:37

.

After Max finishes his recent call he asks to see Tony Almeida in private.

.

Max: There are reports coming from around the world, law enforcement are arresting and/or killing, probably all of the bombers.

Tony: They've gotten better with that over the years.

Max: Yes, I supposse they have. Atla will not be happy about this. Are you certain we can trust him to follow through?

Tony: Soon he'll have an american president in his custody. Do you think he'll turn down the opportunity to force her to make a statement, to chop her head off live over the internet.

Max: That is true. Besides they weren't members of the Brotherhood, the only one they can possibly lead CTU to find, is you.

Tony: I'm willing to take the risk to keep CTU from knowing of the Brotherhood's existence.

Max: Still, I wonder how CTU was able to learn the identity of all the bombers.

Tony: It doesn't matter. We bought ourselves enough time while they were concentrating on these threats. Besides, more casualties would jut increase their resolve to find us.

Max: I can't argue with you on that. You I believe has some experience on that front. During the Palmer hit, when we killed Martin Belkin, we should have just had him quietly killed in Germany. But the Drazen's demanded we blow up an entire plane as revenge against America. And the nuclear bomb in Los Angelas, we should have just let Samuels stop the bomb in time, had the loose ends killed later. I supposse, once we have the president, we can more easily achieve our goals.

Tony: And we will have her, within the hour.

.

At the hospital Teri's examination is finished. Kim comes out to talk with her father.

.

Kim: She has some bruises but the doctors think they'll heal soon. They're testing for STD's and pregnancy, hopefully just as a precaution. I'm sorry that she's not ready to see you yet. It's nothing personal.

Jack: I understand, she's scared, has reason to be. How are you holding up?

Kim: As well as can be expected. I didn't think she could be the same after all that, but seeing what those monsters did to her, I didn't realize how hard it would be to see her like that. I can be strong for Teri, but I need you around too. I can cry on your shoulders right, when I need too.

Jack: Always.

.

At CTU director Carter is getting reports of more bombers being take down. So far no civilian deaths from these raids. Maybe it's finally over. Then medical informs him that Abby, the young girl who'd been forced to help the terrorists, had regained conscioussness. Her parents were with her, and if they gave permission the doctors felt she was well enough to answer a few questions. Russell West was dead, probably in Hell. The homicide bomber were either dead, in custody, or would be soon enough. Although it seemed unlikely that Abby knew where Tony Almeida was, it was still worth a shot.

.

3:45


	35. Chapter 35

3:49

.

In the White House president Parker's speech writer Josh hands her a rough draft of her address to the nation. It seems that all the homicide bombers are either dead or in jail, a true testament to cooperation between agencies. Agent Hunter recommends the president go to the bunker. With Tony Almeida still free his people might be desperate enough to attempt an assasination on her. The president agrees and follows agent Hunter.

.

At CTU Eric goes to see Abby Lance. The doctors say she's well enough to answer some questions. Her parents are there to support their daughter.

.

Eric: I wnt you all to know that Abby's been offered full immunity. The district attorney recognizes she was in an impossible situation, she only did what she had to do to survive. Russell West is dead, in my opinion he's burning in Hell. We want to make sure the people he's involved with can never hurt anyone again. So please, Abby, help us.

Abby: Russell has a girl, called her Teri. I never saw her but, I know the apartment where she probably is.

Eric: Thank you Abby, but our operatives rescued Teri an hour ago.

Abby: Good. There's someone else, Tony Almeida, a business associate of Russell. Tony never touched me but he wanted to kill Jack Bauer. Is Tony alive?

Eric: Yes. Do you know where Tony is?

Abby: No. Do you think he'll come after my family?

Eric: I don't know. We can put you all in protective custody, is that why you tried to kill yourself.

Abby: What?

Eric: I don't know if you remember, but you put your hand through the glass,tried to slit your own wrist.

Abby: He told me to do it.

Eric: You mean agent Hunter?

Abby: That Secret Service guy, said he and his friends would go after my parents if I didn't kill myself.

.

Split screens show Eric Carter frantically trying to alert the president, Jack Bauer and his daughter getting some candy and soda from vending machines to keep up their strength, Tony Almeida and Max watching the news, John Hunter and two other agents escorting the president down below. As she gets a call agent Hunter quickly puts a hankerchief with chloroform over her mouth. She resists, but soon passes out. It's too dangerous to contact Tony and let them know they have her. But they will soon let everyone know they have the president.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

It was not known by the public that there were secret tunnels below the White House, an escape route if the building was taken by force. A good plan but three treachorous Secret Service agents were using it for their own escape. President Parker was now their valuable hostage, but she brought a certain risk as they dragged her unconscious body away.

.

Eric Carter tries to contact the president, but no answer. He then tries to contact other agents, but can't get through just yet. Eric believed Abby, for whatever reason agent Hunter had tried to get her to commit suicide. What exactly Hunter's endgame was, why he would give CTU real intel, that was anyone's guess at this point.

.

Tony Almeida and Max continue watching the news. Tony hopes that Hunter comes through, although it's likely he couldn't communicate just yet. Then Max recieves a call from Atla.

.

Atla: Do you have her?

Max: Yes, learn to be patient. She's on her way to you now, start on your part.

Atla: Very well, but you'd better have her here soon.

.

As Max hung up he spoke to Tony.

.

Max: I just lied to Atla. Your man better come through.

Tony: He will.

Max: For your sake, I hope you're right.

.

As they speak Tony recieves confirmation from Hunter, they have president Parker in custody, and are a safe distance away. Then there is breaking news on the television, president Parker is believed to have been kidnapped by terrorists.

.

4:09


	37. Chapter 37

4:13

.

Jack Bauer sees the news reports of the president's abduction. Vice-president Yassir is being sworn in as acting president. He is torn between wanting to help find her, and staying here to comfort his daughter and granddaughter when they need it. Then Jack remembers that CTU probably doesn't need his help, and that makes the choice easier.

.

Acting president Yassir meets with secretary of defense Bowen and secretary of state Vinnick.

.

Yassir: Technically I am president right now. But our main concern should be safely retrieving president Parker.

Vinnick: Agreed, and CTU is doing everything they can on that front. In the meantime we should assure world leaders, particularly Israel and Pakistan that we will commit ourselves to the treaty. Even if the worst happens.

Bowen: We should also put our military around the world on alert.

Yassir: We have no evidence of involvement by foreign governments.

Bowen: Still we should be ready, at the very least let our adversaries know we won't let them use this to push us around.

Yassir: Agreed. Secretary Bowen put our military on alert. I'll personally call prime minister Rosenberg and president Yousafzia to let them know America is committed to the peace treaty tomorrow. Then I should address the american people, make it clear we have a fully functioning government.

.

CTU Washington is trying to find the president. Suddenly they recieve a call from a young man calling himself Chris. Eric realizes it is coming from the president's cellphone.

.

Eric: Who is this?

Chris: Chris Potter. This number called this phone?

Eric: How'd you get the phone?

Chris: Some guy just drove by and threw it out the window.

Eric: The president has been kidnapped, you have her phone.

Chris: Wow. I was just out here hiking.

Eric: I believe you Chris. We're going to trace your signal, can you tell us where they drove to.

Chris: Yeah they were driving east into the Virginia woods.

Eric: Thank you Chris, we greatly appreciate your help.

.

Hunter and his men bring an unconsciouss president Parker to Atla's base. As they tie her up Hunter cofirms to Max and Tony that she's safely confined.

.

Max: I owe you an apology.

Tony: Don't worry about it.

Max: Now Atla will make his demands. I'm not sure if he'll toy with her for awhile, or execute her soon.

Tony: Even if CTU rescues her, she'll see the need to hire more private security, like our companies. Or president Yassir will do that. Either way it's a big in, we'll gain access to documents to sell, and become more powerful.

Max: Which will allow us to better protect our brothers and sisters in the field. Good work Tony.

.

4:22


	38. Chapter 38

4:26

.

Eric Carter and Tom Locke arrive in the Virginia woods and meet Chris Potter. Chris i maybe 19 or 20, not old enough to have seen 9/11, but willing to do his part to put the final nail in Alqueda's coffin. Chris describes as best he can where exactly the van drove to. From CTU Andy is searching for who owns any property in these woods, cross-match that with known terrorist associates.

President Parker was still unconsciouss, and tied to a chair. Atla prepared to wake her up and interrogate his hostage. Before he did this agent Hunter spoke to him in private.

.

Hunter: Remember, the boss says to keep her alive, for now.

Atla: And who is this "boss" you keep referring to?

Hunter: You know I can't answer that. But you've seen the resources we've given you for this.

Atla: Yes, I have seen evidence you're not alone. And I am willing to take full responsibility for this before the world. But I think you're actions now, telling me not to execute her, are based on mis-placed sentimentality. Still, I will keep her alive right now.

.

Atla uses smelling salts to wake the president up. It takes a few seconds for her to gain her bearings.

.

Atla: Do you know who I am?

Parker: Atla, leader and cief financer for the terrorist group ISIS. We thought you were dead.

Atla: It is not for lack of trying on the part of your side. Allah has spared my life many times, perhaps for this day. So that I might see you executed for your crimes against humanity.

Parker: You won't get away with this. My people are sparing no expense finding me. But even if they fail, in this life or the next you will answer for this.

Atla: And you for yours.

.

At the hospital Kim comes out to see her father. She doesn't say anything, she just cries in her father's arms. Jack doesn't ask, doesn't press for an explanation. He just lets his daughter let it all out.

.

4:34


	39. Chapter 39

4:38

.

Acting president Nadia Yassir addresses the nation.

.

Nadia: My fellow americans. As you know, we have been hit hard by terrorists today. A series of homicide bombers have struck, both in America and abroad. At least 120 americans are dead, other still in critical condition. And less than one hour ago president Allison Parker was kidnapped. We are doing everything we can to return her safely. Whether we are successful i that or not, I can promise you one thing. We will not let the terrorists beat us. In the last hour, I have spoken with prime minister Rosenberg of Israel, and president Yousafzia of Pakistan. They have reassured me that they still plan to come to the White House tomorrow and officially sign the peace treaty. Those who prefer the easy habits of hatred to the hard labors of reconciliation, they will not stop the peace.

.

From CTU Andy informs Eric Carter of a development.

.

Andy: There is a property, a farm near your location. It's owned by a Samuel Powers, he's believed to be a member of the "Army of Christ."

Eric: Who are they?

Andy: Believed to be a low level radical group. They protested the Jerisalem peace accords, said the "Holy Land" was being divided between jews and muslims, leaving "true christians" aandoned.

Eric: Sound like fanatics, any actual threats against the government and/or president Parker?

Andy: Nothing violent, just a bunch of anti-government stuff. They seem like fake warriors who dress up in fatigues and play paintball on the weekend.

Eric: They could be holding the president. Any weapons charges?

Andy: Just about all own guns, all registered, no known assault weapons. But they coulf have been bought illegally under the radar. You and Tom be careful.

.

From his compound Atla sees the apostate Nadia Yassir making her speech. Parker seems optimistic.

.

Atla: Your people will not find you in time.

Parker: My people are better than you think.

Atla: But we have given them false intel. Agent Hunter recruited a young man, Christopher, to take your cellphone, and lead CTU on, I believe you call it "a wild goose chase." While they waste time, we will make our demands. I doubt Yassir will capitulate, and you will be executed live for the world to see.

.

4:44


	40. Chapter 40

4:48

.

Tom Locke, Eric Carter, and the others prepared to raid the compound of the "Army of Christ." There didn't seem to be any more than six people in the whole compound, none of them were armed or seemed particularly alert. This made little sense to Eric. If they were allied with Tony Almeida, and holding the president hostage, why were they drinking and not paying attention for intruders. Eric ordered his men to be ready, but he would try a more direct approach. He went right up to the farmhouse and introduced himself to Samuel Powers.

.

Eric: My name is Eric Carter, I'm director of CTU Washington.

Powers: You got a warrent to be on my property?

Eric: Yes, right here.

Powers; Okay, it seems legitimate. What do you want?

Eric: We have reason to believe you're involved in the kidnapping of president Parker.

Powers: That's ridiculous. Search away.

Eric: Do you have guns on your property?

Powers: Several, all locked up in my bedroom safe. My men and I don't drink with guns around.

.

Sonce it seemed they'd get little resistance Eric told his men to begin searching the property for president Parker.

.

While acting president Parker addresses the nation she is quietly informed of a new development. Atla, the suppossedly dead leader of ISIS, was holding the president hostage. She was tied up, but alive. Atla made his demands, among them the repudation of the peace treaty between Israel and Pakistan. Nadia concluded her address and called Jack Bauer. Jack meanwhile is with Kim, trying to comfort her.

.

Kim: They think Teri is pregnant. The doctors are doing a back-up test to verify before I tell her. How am I suppossed to tell my daughter she's pregnant by one of her rapists?

Jack: I don't know. If it's true, she has some important choices to make.

Kim: She shouldn't have to make this choice, she's not even 15 yet.

Jack: It's not fair, but we can get through it together, as a family.

.

Jack then realized his cellphone was ringing. It was acting president Nadia Yassir, who had briefly been his boss at CTU.

.

Nadia: Jack, this is acting president Yassir.

Jack: It's good to hear from you again, wish it was on a better day.

Nadia: So do I. The terrorists who kidnapped president Parker, one of the is your old enemy Atla. Are you sure he was dead?

Jack: Someone was killed in Cuba, but I didn't look him in the eye before he blew himself up.

Nadia: We need your help. Atla and the others are going to execute Parker in three hours, and our best lead is going nowhere.

Jack: I can't get involved, I need to be here for my family.

Nadia: I can't imagine what your family is going through right now, but your country needs you right now. If you help, I will pardon Kim for murder.

Jack: She only did what she had to do to save her family.

Nadia: Maybe, but I don't know if a jury will see it that way.

Jack: And if I die in this, would you give her and her daughter witness protection?

Nadia: Yes.

Jack: I'll do what I can.

.

Split screens show Eric's team searching the Powers compound, elsewhere Atla showing the world his valuable hostage, Nadia Yassir nervously pacing the Oval Office, doctors doing a second pregnancy test on young Teri.

.

Jack looks his daughter in the eye. She's heard enough of the conversation to know her father is returning to work, partly to get her a pardon and protection for Teri. Jack can't bring himself to say the words. Kim just says "Be safe."

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

As Jack Bauer leaves the hospital he calls his old friend Chloe.

.

Chloe: Everything okay with Kim and Teri?

Jack: We're dealing with it, but right now I need your help finding the president.

Chloe: What do you need?

Jack: A background check on Christopher Potter. Eric says he gave the a tip that went nowhere, I'm thinking he might have been a plant.

Chloe: I'll get right on it.

.

Acting president Yassir confers with secretaries Vinnick and Bowen.

.

Nadia: I've seen Atla's demands. They include removal of all american soldiers from any muslim country. Even if we were willing, it would take weeks, he's given us three hours.

Bowen: He knows we can't do it, he just wants to execute president Parker.

Nadia: So why has he kept her alive?

Bowen: He's said he'll execute her live in three hours, he wants word to spread, get as big an audience as possible when he does it.

Nadia: How do we know she's still alive? That he won't just behead her now and broadcast it in three hours?

Bowen: We don't. Frankly Atla knows we'll kill him, he has little reason to actually keep her alive at this point.

.

Agent Hunter watches while Atla shows a tied up president Parker to the world. Hunter has told Atla's men that his own superiors want Parker alive for the time being, but fears he will be unable to enforce this if these ISIS lunatics try something.

.

From their compound Max and Tony watch Atla's show.

.

Max: I understand why Atla would display Parker as his trophy, but why would he wait three hours before killing his greatest enemy?

Tony: Hunter has orders to keep her alive for now.

Max: Yes this partner you answer to. His logic escapes me at the moment.

Tony: Whether our companies deal with Parker or Yassir, they will see the neccessity of these private contractors.

Max: Indeed. I can live with my curiosity.

.

5:09


	42. Chapter 42

5:13

.

Jack Bauer came back to CTU to question Chris Potter. Chris was being held in the interrogation room, he didn't seem to realize he was a suspect.

.

Jack: Hello Chris.

Chris: Hey.

Jack: I've been doing a little reading on you. You graduated highschool last year, and have basically been wandering the country ever since.

Chris: The great adventure I always dreamed of.

Jack: You've also been working odd jobs in several states.

Chris: Takes money to travel.

Jack: A roadside hotdog place you worked at was robbed, you were the only one on duty at the time.

Chris: It happens.

Jack: It was also the third job you had that was robbed, while you were on duty. It's understandable why the local police considered you a suspect.

Chris: I'm innocent, and they let me go.

Jack: For lack of evidence. You seem to have had a few one night stands during this time.

Chris: All consensual.

Jack: One of which got pregnant, you pressured her to have an abortion. Unforunately for you she's having the baby, suing you for child support. And then, last month, somehow you were able to give her $10,000. Where'd you get the money?

Chris: None of your business.

Jack: It is my business if you're involved with terrorism. I think you're a young kid, reckless, not thinking of the consequences. CTU will look for anyone involved in president Parker's kidnapping. If you're involved, you will either be executed, or go to prison for life without possibility of parole. You're not even 20, that's at least 50 years of never seeing the sun, the ocean. Unless you possibly believe in reincarnation, you'll never be free again.

Chris: Say I am involved, what happens if I talk?

Jack: I know the president, I can ask her to commute your sentance. At any rate, your cooperation will get you a reduced sentance.

Chris: A guy named Gaines offered to make my problems go away if I did this for him. He said they wanted to force the president to release some friends of theirs. He gave me the phone and told me when to call you guys.

.

Atla's men bring the president to her cage. They still had to keep her alive for a few hours, she sees agent Hunter standing guard.

.

Parker: I trusted you, why would you do this?

Hunter: I have my reasons.

Parker: You know they'll never stop looking for you after this.

Hunter: Please don't make this harder than it has to be.

Parker: It's not too late, you can help me escape.

Hunter: It is too late for me.

.

As Chris tells Jack all he knows Andy decrypts another part of the disc. It gives a possible location for Tony Almeida's base.

.

5:21


	43. Chapter 43

5:25

.

Agent Hunter stands guard near the entrance. Atla and his men fear he will try something. Perhaps kidnapping the person he once swore to protect was getting to him. President Parker had tried to persuade him to surrender himself, but hopefully his walking away put those thoughts out of his head.

.

Eric Carter and his team are traveling into the Virginia woods. They have already been given false intel leading to drunken paintball players. But this lead was given up by Chris Potter, and decrypted by Andy on the disc, two different sources. According to the disc this place is a large safehouse, Tony Almeida and/or president Parker could be here, or neither. Eric hopes it's the president, they have barely 2.5 hours as it is. If this fails they'll have just wasted more time.

.

At the hospital Kimberly tries to comfort her daughter Teri.

.

Teri: Is it true? Am I pregnant?

Kim: Possibly, they're double checking.

Teri: If I am, I want an abortion.

Kim: Whateve you decide, you should take a few days to think about it. Either way, you'll be the one who has to live with it.

Teri: Okay, three days.

Kim: Fair enough. I'll make the appointment for Friday. If you change your mind, I'll understand.

.

5:32


	44. Chapter 44

5:36

.

As Jack and CTU make their way through the Virginia woods Chloe OBrien calls him.

.

Chloe: I found that the land you asked about was bought four months ago by an oil company. They seemed to think their was oil on the land. At least that was the official story.

Jack: Any buildings?

Chloe: Just one, they apparently built a warehouse.

Jack: In the middle of the forrest.

Chloe: Not a good business decision, but also no proof of anything illegal.

Jack: It's still the best lead we have right now. We need a layout of holes in their security.

Chloe: I'm on it.

.

Tony and Max watch news of the president's abduction.

.

Max: Are your arrangements set to leave the country when the time comes?

Tony: Yes. I'll be a hunted man for the rest of my life, but at least our brothers will be safer.

Max: We are very grateful for your sacrifice Tony.

Tony: Thank you. Listen, I was wondering about the signal.

Max: I have the authority to send it, but if I do there's no going back. Everything we have fought for would be for nothing.

Tony: I know, maybe I'm just on edge after today.

Max: Understandable. But yes, if neccessary, to protect the family, I will send it.

.

At the White House acting president Yassir nervously awaits news of this operation. They are barely two hours away from the deadline, and they've already been wrong once. Nadia has heard that this, sending american operatives into harm's way, is the hardest part of this job. They were right.

.

As Jack Bauer and Eric Carter make their way through this compound they are spotted by a hidden security camera. The guard sees this and warns Max. Max knows escape is unlikely, if not impossible. He orders his people to destory the documents and distract CTU by fighting them. A battle soon erupts between the two sides. Max hesitates to send the signal. It could destroy everything they've fought for, but it might also be the only way to protect his real family.

.

5:46


	45. Chapter 45

5:50

.

CTU continues fighting it's way through Max's safehouse. Tony directs these guards and buys Max as much time as he can. But when he sees Eric Carter Tony knows he is defeated and surrenders. Max weighs his options for as long as he can. He knows that sending the signal might be the only way to protect the Brotherhood, but it could destroy all they've fought for. Despite his initial hesitation he begins entering the code. He is barely successful before Jack Bauer barges in. CTU knows some kind of signal has been sent, but it is unclear what this means. Max shoots at Jack, who shoots him in the leg and disarms him. With Max and Tony both in custody CTU begins trying to gather what evidence they can.

.

Split screens show acting president Yassir being informed of CTU's success, Jack bringing Max to the vehicles to return to CTU, president Parker in her cage at Atla's safehouse.

.

Atla recieves part of the signal. He knows that his ally Max has been captured by CTU. Max knows where Atla and his men are, CTU might be able to make him talk. Hunter says his boss wants to keep the president alive for now, but that might not be possible. Atla cannot allow her to go free, she must die. Despite what Hunter claims, it seems Atla must kill her now.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Acting president Yassir is updated on the recent raid.

.

Josh: They've captured Tony Almeida and the arms dealer Max Schmidt. Much of the data at their compound was purposely destroyed in the battle. CTU is trying to retrieve whatever data they can.

Nadia: They didn't find president Parker?

Josh: I'm afraid not. Nor did they find the terrorist Atla, or agent Hunter or the other two traitor Secret Service agents.

Nadia: Which leaves us less than two hours to find her. And that assumes that Atla doesn't get nervous and murder her before the deadline.

Josh: Atla and the other terrorists will be found and brought to justice.

Nadia: I have no doubt about that. If I have to I will make it the top priority of my administration to kill or capture each of them. But I pray I can relinquish this job back to her very soon.

.

At his base Atla questions Dennis, one of the two Secret Service agents that Hunter brought into this conspiracy theory.

.

Atla: Who exactly does Hunter work for?

Dennis: I honestly don't know. He promised me a million dollars for this, someone definitely put fifty thouand into my bank account.

Atla: Why would this individual care when Allison Parker is executed?

Dennis: To be honest, I think Hunter is making that up. This whole thing is harder than he expected, and maybe he has a crush on the president.

Atla: I see. Would you have a problem killing Hunter if you had to.

Dennis: Not if he's endangering the operation, increasing my chances of getting caught.

Atla: Get your friend, he may let his guard down around you two. Kill Hunter and then inform me when it's done. I will execute their president myself and broadcast it after it's done.

.

Max is handcuffed in the back seat with Jack Bauer in the front and another man driving.

.

Max: I want to tell you something Jack.

Jack: I'm listening to whatever you can tell me.

Max: Do you remember Nina Myers?

Jack: Yes, she murdered my wife.

Max: The real Nina Myers died in a car crash before her first birthday, along with both of her parents. 16 years later, the Soviet Union recruited a young woman named Yelena from one of their satellite countries. They gave her the identity of Nina Myers, a woman who would e the same age and ethnicity as Yelena had she lived. Yelena was sent to America to attend college, and eventually to infiltrate american intelligence agencies. But then, less than five months before Yelena graduated from college, the Soviet Union officially dissolved. She completed college, but felt little purpose. We recruited her, gave her the sense of family and purpose she'd lost with the collapse of communism. She helped during our attempt to assasinate David Palmer, but her cover was blown. When Yelena tried to flee, your wife Teri was unfortunate enough to overhear something that cmpromised her escape. Yelena wasn't just thinking of herself, but of her brothers and sisters, of me. I want you to know Jack, that Yelena murdered your pregnant wife to protect me. Because of me.

.

Max had long heard of Jack Bauer's legendary rage, he saw it in Jack's face. Max expected Jack to kill him right there, bt Jack restrained himself.

.

Jack: Thank you.

Max: For what?

Jack: We've always thought you were just a mercenary and a sociopath. But you were hoping for me to kill you, you were willing to die to protect your "family." I saw the same from Ira Gaines. Maybe you didn't intend to, but you just gave us more than we've had on your organization in some time.

.

6:09


	47. Chapter 47

6:13

.

As they arrive at CTU Tony Almeida is brought into interrogation. Eric Carter comes in to question him.

.

Eric: You're defeated. Maybe you're already plotting how to escape from prison. You want any hope of avoiding the death penalty and living long enough to escape, you better tell us what we want to know.

Tony: You think I've lost. The truth is I've already won.

Eric: How do you figure that?

Tony: Terrorist bombings, all over the world. Noone could figure out what their motives were but, clearly they were a common threat. We've seen international cooperation like never before, governments who hate each other have worked together to stop them. And it's worked.

Eric: Over 300 people have already died today, and with injured it could eventually include as much as 1,000.

Tony: That was unfortunate, but neccessary. Far more would have died in the long run if we did nothing.

Eric: Who are you, or Max, or anyone else, what gives you the right to decide who gets to live and who gets to die?

Tony: Max thought he was making the Brotherhood safer in the long run. Among other things I manipulate him into sending a signal, for our brothers and sisters to go into hiding. Look for them if you want, most you'll never find. At any rate, they won't try anything.

Eric: So this whole thing was you're twisted plan for world peace?

Tony: There's never a guarantee, but yes that's my hope. I regret having to take innocent lives, or betray my brothers and sisters. And I'm willing to face lethal injection for my crimes, but I'll die knowing that I won.

Eric: If what you're saying is true, does it matter if Allison Parker or Nadia Yassir is president.

Tony: Not really. Either one would support the peace treaty, and similar efforts at peace.

Eric: Than tell us where they're holding the president.

Tony: Sure, why not. But I can't be certain Atla hasn't already beheaded her.

.

At Atla's base agent Dennis finds agent Hunter once again guarding an imprisoned president Parker. Hunter seems determined to keep her alive for the time being, why is anyone's guess. But Dennis has a rough idea what Atla will do to him if they fail. Dennis calls his friend, saying they are all suppossed to guard the hostage. Hunter seems a bit suspicious by this, but for now he says nothing.

.

6:21


	48. Chapter 48

6:25

.

Jack Bauer had only a few minutes before he had to leave with Eric and Tom. But he wanted to see Tony Almeida one last time.

.

Jack: Why?

Tony: I already told director Carter my reasons. Thirty years ago at this hour religious fanatics were plotting to kill 3,000 Americans with little more than stone age technology. I made a promise that day, to do whatever I had to do to protect this ountry, this world. I'm guessing you made a similar promise to yourself.

Jack: I never raped a 14 year old girl.

Tony: Neither did I. I'm sorry about what happenned to Teri, and I'm sorry for all the lives I took. But like it or not Jack, all the stuff I did, all the stuff you did, has led to this day. The day when the world will finally be safe from terrorists. Maybe it's humanity's nature to destroy itself. Maybe all we could ever do is give the world one generation of peace. But that's one more than we've had since the day Cain first looked sideways at Able.

Jack: Someone will come for you. Maybe at my request, maybe one of the brothers you just sold out. I want you to think about that for however long you have left.

.

At the terrorist compound Atla doesn't know for certain that Tony has given up his location, but fears it's only a matter of time before CTU finds them. Dennis waits with agent Hunter. Dennis is under orders to kill Hunter at his first available opportunity. Hunter quietly hands Parker a gun when Dennis' back is turned. Atla gives the order that the nearest ISIS fighters should just walk in and kill Hunter and the president. As two ISIS terrorists walk in Dennis knows it's time and joins them. Before they can complete their orders Hunter and Parker simultaneously shoot the three of them down.

.

Parker: You have o choice now, you have to switch sides.

Hunter: Atla plans to kill us both.

Parker: And you know I'm good with a gun. I die, CTU will just be more determined to come after you. I live, I can pardon you.

Hunter: We get away, you let me go. If nothing else I'll have a head start.

Parker: Deal, but we have to go right now.

.

Hunter let president Parker out and together they begin quietly making their escape.

.

6:33


	49. Chapter 49

6:37

.

Hunter and president Parker quietly make their way outside. Hunter has a rough idea where the guards are, but Atla could have changed positions recently. Both know that if they're caught they will be given no chance to surrender, they will be killed instantly.

.

At the hospital young Teri sees the sun will be setting very soon. She has to admit it's nice to see a sunset again. Her mother Kim brings her some dinner. They miss those they've lost, Teri's father, her little brother Steven. It seems a little guilty to be eating when those two could never eat again. But Teri feels she has to keep up her strength, not to let the terrorists win.

.

Jack Bauer and Eric Carter are in a helicopter going to Atla's location. If Tony lied about this, they will likely have lost their last chance to save the president's life.

.

As they sneak out president Parker sees an ISIS fighter about to shoot Hunter. She shoots him to protect her ally. Atla sees this from a security camera, just before Hunter disables the camera. Atla fears that they will escape, and CTU will be here soon enough. He orders his men to leave the building, he then activates the explosives. Most liekly some of his men won't make it out alive, but that is a price he must pay to eliminate president Parker.

.

6:45


	50. Chapter 50

6:49

.

As president Parker and Hunter make their way out they hear an alarm. It is clear what it means, Atla is warning his men to get out, explosions are coming. They pick up the base, but there is the possibility that some ISIS fighters will remain to make sure the president is dead.

.

As Jack Bauer and Eric Carter make their way to this compound they also hear the alarm from a distance. They also realize what this alarm means, and move towards the base to save the president's life. Jack knows that president Parker might already be dead, Atla might just be luring CTU here to kill as many enemies as possible. But Jack is willing to risk his life to save the president.

.

Acting president Yassir is updated on the situation. They don't know if president Parker is alive or dead, and CTU agents might very well be going to their deaths. All Nadia could do right now was nervously wait and see what happens.

.

Jack sees two ISIS fighters and they fire on them. Jack and Eric are able to take them down first. One is killed, the other fighter is mortally wounded but alive for the moment. Jack asks what he can, but this terrorist just laughs. He says they'll never save the president in time.

.

Within the building the alarm suddenly gets louder, closer to the explosives going off. Hunter knows he has little choice. He runs straight through the wooden wall. It's painful, but it creates an exit for Parker. She helps him up, and they put as much distance between them and the building as possible. Then the explosives go off, the building is completely destroyed. It's quite a sight, the explosives along with the sunset.

.

Split screens show CTU horrified by the explosion, Atla watching with delight at the death of his enemy, acting president Yassir nervously pacing in the Oval office.

.

Jack Bauer is very angry at this failure, like everyone else on both sides he believes that president Parker is dead. Eric tries to calm him down.

.

Eric: A tantrum won't help right now Jack.

Jack: What will?

Eric: Why do you think Atla bothered with warning alarms?

Jack: To give him and his men time to escape.

Eric: Exactly. Which means these woods are probably crawling with ISIS fighters. I say we kill or capture every terrorist we find. You in?

Jack: I'm in.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	51. Chapter 51

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

The explosion at the safegouse, combined with the last bit of daylight in the sky, does make for a beautiful sight. But president Parker and agent Hunter have no time to enjoy it. They have to get her to safety, and avoid and ISIS fighter who still wants them both dead.

.

Acting president Yassir waits nervously in the Oval Office for news of the operation. Finally Jack Bauer, who she worked with to stop Fayed's suitcase nukes, calls her with an update.

.

Jack: Madam president, this is Jack Bauer.

Nadia: I remember you Jack, but I'm not sure you should call me the president, unless...

Jack: There was an explosion, Atla must have rigged the building. I'm sorry, we didn't get there in time.

Nadia: And Atla?

Jack: We don't know if he was in the building or not, but we have every reason to believe that some of the ISIS terrorists are still in the woods. We're trying to capture or kill as many of them as possible.

Nadia: Jack these terrorists just murdered our president, I want them brought to justice before our courts. But don't take unneccessary chances with your own lives. Do what you have to do to protect yourselves.

Jack: Understood madam president.

.

As their call ends Nadia speaks with her advisor Josh.

.

Nadia: President Parker is deceased.

Josh: It's a pity. You should adress the nation within the hour.

Nadia: Agreed. I think I should mention that the treaty will still be signed here tomorrow. If ISIS thought they could stop peace with terrorism I want them to know they failed. Not to mention making it clear to the world that we still have a functioning government.

Josh: You should also prepare yourself for any number of accusations people will throw at you. Given the number of government conspiracies over the last 30 years, and the fact that you're a muslim, people will say you were involved in this.

Nadia: I know. When I agreed to be Allison Parker's running mate I prepared myself for the islamaphobes, misogynists, and those who just strongly disagree with my politics. Still, I knew something like this could happen, and I'd be forced to assume the presidency. But I have enough of a thick skin to handle it.

.

In the Virginia woods Eric Carter updates Jack on a development.

.

Eric: One of the wounded prisoners said something. John Hunter, the guy who betrayed the president, evidently he switched sides again.

Jack: I don't understand.

Eric: He saved her life in there and tried to break them both out. But none of Atla's men know if she got out alive.

Jack: So there's a possibility the president is still alive?

Eric: God willing.

.

Eric radios his men throught their walkies. Unfortunately one of these walkies belonged to a soldier who had been murdered by Atla just moments before. Atla also learns that CTU is searching for Parker, who might actually be alive. Not if he can help it.

.

7:07


	52. Chapter 52

7:11

.

Kim continues sitting with her daughter in the hospital. The doctors have confirmed that Teri is pregnant, and she seems determined to have an abortion. Kim has mixed feelings about this. She knows Teri is in a lot of pain, physical and emotional, and doesn't want to carry her rapist's child. On the other hand, Kim feels this unborn child is her grandchild, and fears that Teri will later regret terminating her pregnancy. For now, all Kim can do is provide emotional support for her own child when she needs it. The news is talking about president Parker's abduction, how they are fast approaching the deadline Atla gave in his statement. Acting president Yassir is expected to address the nation by 8pm local time. One way or another the american people will know at this point about president Parker's fate.

.

As agent Hunter and president Parker make their way through the woods they hear gunfire in the distance. Almost certainly ISIS and CTU are fighting it out. But which side won this fight is anyone's guess. At any rate either could be struck by a stray buller if they were near it, so they kept moving away from the sound of gunfire.

.

At CTU a guard comes to tell Tony Almeida some news.

.

Guard: You will be executed for your crimes.

Tony: Most likely.

Guard: Over 400 civilians are already dead, plus president Parker.

Tony: The president's dead?

Guard: Yeah. Your buddies who kidnapped her blew up the building.

Tony: I am sorry to hear that, more than you probably realize.

.

7:20


	53. Chapter 53

7:24

.

At CTU Andy continues working on the disc. Most likely the damage is done, nothing much useful can be learned, but working on decryption is better than just nervously waiting for news of his husband Tom. One thing Andy doesn't understand, why the news of president Parker's death seems to have legitimately been painful for Tony Almeida. He claimed it didn't matter whether Parker or Yassir was president, but perhaps Andy was just grasping at straws, an aspect of Tom being in constant danger.

.

Hunter and Parker are spotted by three ISIS terrorists. They open fire from a distance. Parker and Hunter tried to return fire. The firefight ends when Jack Bauer and Eric Carter arrive and kill the three terrorists. Carter than orders Hunter to drop his weapon, he complies and gets on his knees.

.

Eric: Madam president, it's good to see you again.

Parker: You two, both of you.

Eric: John Hunter, you're under arrest for treason.

Hunter: I was promised a pardon, but circumstances were different at the time. What do you say madam president?

Parker: What I said was under duress, no court of law would uphold it. So no, I can't pardon you for your crimes. But I can give you a head start. Agent Bauer, director Carter, I am ordering you to let John Hunter go. If the police find him later he will face justice in a court of law. But he did save me in there, and after this I owe him nothing.

Hunter; Fair enough, take care.

.

Hunter left, despite Jack and Eric advising the president against this.

.

Parker: Has Atla been found yet?

Eric: No, but we believe he ordered his men to stay and fight until you've been killed.

Parker: Yeah he'd stay to make sure I'm dead. Which means I can be used to lure him out.

Jack: With all due respect, we should get you to safety.

Parker: He can still pose a threat as long as he's free. Maybe not on as big a scale, but Atla can still murder innocent people. We need to stop him now, before the treaty is signed.

.

7:33


	54. Chapter 54

7:36

.

In the White House president Yassir is looking over her address to the nation. Suddenly Josh comes to tell her of the recent development.

.

Josh: It seems that president Parker is alive after all.

Nadia: You're certain?

Josh: CTU is, she got away from the building before it blew up. The traitor Hunter helped her escape, then he fled. Hunter is still at large.

Nadia: That's wonderful. She is being taken to safety now right?

Josh: Not exactly. Parker wants to stay and lure Atla out.

Nadia: As much as I want Atla brought before an american court, it's not worth risking the life of our president.

Josh: You can speak with her on the phone.

.

Josh gave Nadia a phone and she did indeed call president Parker.

.

Nadia: Madam president, it's good to hear your voice again.

Parker: Good to hear from you as well.

Nadia: We have to get you to safety.

Parker: As soon as Atla is neutralized.

Nadia: Even if he escapes, there's no country in te world that would take him in. We will find him and neutraize him.

Parker: In the meantime he could kill innocent people, disrupt the treaty signing. I appreciate your concern, if anything happens I trust you will lead our nation well.

.

As this call ended president Parker briefed Jack and Eric on her plan. Eric radioed his team, told them exactly where to head for the final fight with Atla. He told them this might be the final stand of ISIS. Atla heard this plan. If this was to be the final stand of ISIS they would make sure president Parker died as well.

.

7:44


	55. Chapter 55

7:48

.

Atla leads his remaining forces to attack president Parker's location. His orders are clear, Parker is the main target. Kill any CTU agents in their way but don't lose sight of the president. Don't let anything, even their own deaths, stop them. The firefight soon begins. CTU's numbers here are much greater than expected. It makes sense they'd have as much security as possible for the president, but she's nowhere to be seen. Atla realized too late that this is a trick, CTU knew they were listening in and set them up with false intel. Atla himself is wounded, but survives. Most of his men are killed, a few are prisoners. Eric Carter arrests Atla, gloats about Atla being brought before american justice, getting to live to see the peace treaty between Israel and Pakistan.

.

Split screens show Eric and Jack bringing Atla into the helicopter for the ride back to CTU, president Parker being brought back to the White House, Nadia Yassir being informed that president Parker is alive, in her joy she hugs Josh, and CTU tech Andy going to question Tony Almeida.

.

Andy: I thought you might be interested to learn that president Parker is alive, she's being brought back to the White House as we speak.

Tony: Good for her.

Andy: I spoke to the guard, he says you were upset when you thought she was dead.

Tony: Your point being?

Andy: I can't really see why it would really affect your plan either way. You'll still be executed, Parker or Yassir would follow the same basic peace plan, why do you care.

Tony: You think what, there's some deeper level to the conspiracy? So you thought you, a techie with no combat training, should come in here and interrogate a dangerous prisoner with a history of escaping and killing people.

.

Andy was suddenly very scared of where he was, who he was with.

.

Tony: Relax Andy, it's a joke.

.

7:59:57

7:59;58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

President Parker's helicopter arrives on the White House lawn. Acting president Yassir is standing here to greet her returning president. The crowd outside the fence cheer. Reporters shout questions but Parker wants to address the nation. Parker also quietly tells Nadia that she did a good job in her absence.

.

Arriving back at CTU Jack Bauer prepares to leave, for hopefully the last time. Then Eric Carter approaches Jack.

.

Eric: I tried to question Atla, but he says he'll only talk to you.

Jack: Why me?

Eric: He says it's because you used to be friends. Personally I think he just wants to make you angry enough to kill him. He's defeated Jack, the homicide bombers are all either dead or in custody, I doubt we even can get any more useful intel from him.

Jack: Still, if there's any chance to stop more attacks, I'll give it a try.

.

Jack walked over to the interrogation room where Atla was chained with three guards surrounding him.

.

Jack: You want to talk, I'm listening.

Atla: You think I would beg for my life?

Jack: Or to reduce your sentance. I've been to prison, in China and Russia. That first moment, when they slam the door shut, that's when it really hits you. Even if a jury decides against the death penalty, you'll rot the rest of your life in Supermax. You won't even be allowed out to see your lawyer or doctor, they coe to you, same with meals. You'll have a small television that allows you to watch religious programing, and anger management videos, though I guess it's a little late for that one. If you want any chance of seeing the sun again, give us something useful.

Atla: I just wanted to let you know something personal. We were friends once, when I was young and misguided. When we had your granddaughter, Russell wanted to keep her pure, get a higher price for her later. But I wanted your family to suffer. Besides, it's against islamic law to kill a virgin, so I took her. Only me, I raped your granddaughter.

.

Jack had thought he was in control, but hearing him say this, even smile about it, Jack attacked Atla, the guards tried to stop him, to pull Jack off. More guards had to be brought in, Jack did some damage, banging Atla's head against the table. Finally Eric calmed Jack down.

.

Jack: That animal just bragged about raping my granddaughter.

Eric: I know, and your family needs you now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come. Go to your family Jack.

.

8:08


	57. Chapter 57

8:12

.

Jack Bauer is leaving CTU. Eric doesn't blame him for his reaction, but he also can't have Jack around potential witnesses anymore. Jack is told to wait a minute as they transfer Max out. Jack isn't sure if they are moving Max because of him, or other reasons. Max is placed in the van and they drive off. Then the guard tells Jack he can leave.

.

In the Oval Office president Parker is preparing to address the nation. While the stylist works on her injuries, to keep them hidden, Parker talks to vice-president Nadia Yassir.

.

Parker: I never thought I'd be glad to see this room again.

Nadia: I know what you mean. I never thought it was an easy job, but I was overwhelmed.

Parker: You did a good job, made sure the peace treaty was on schedule, did all you could to save my life.

Nadia: More than happy to hand the reins back to you.

Parker: Hopefully it's all over now. The main terrorists are all dead or in jail, we're less than 13 hours away from peace. Hunter and a few others escaped, but we'll find them eventually. Hopefully we're done with terrorism.

.

Hunter is in a Quick Stop convenience store. He buys some food, snacks, soda, and a Washington Nationals baseball cap. After which he has less than five dollars on him. Hunter has contacted a friend, who hopefully can hide him for now. He is well aware that if he's caught he could be killed very soon.

.

As Max is being transferred he thinks about his situation. He realizes that Tony Almeida was playing him this whole time, and he fell for it. But Tony couldn't have funded his part alone, who exactly was this mysterious individual who he brought into the Brotherhood? Max knew he'd probably never learn the answer, nor would he ever get the chance for revenge against Tony. But hopefully his brothers would be safe in hiding, that thought was his only comfort right now. Then suddenly a car crashes into the transport van. Max is unsure what just happenned, but struggles to stay awake. His vision is blurry, but he sees people with masks break into the van and drag him out. Max is too weak at the moment to resist. He doesn't know if they are here to help, or to kill him. He would soon learn the truth.

.

8:21


	58. Chapter 58

8:25

.

Eric Carter briefs CTU about the situation. As he does this he recieves a call from president Parker. He knows it's likely about Max's escape. Eric lets Thomas Locke continue the briefing while he takes the call.

.

Parker; Is it true, that Max Schmidt has escaped?

Eric: Escaped might be the wrong word. Someone crashed into the van and dragged Max out. Based on the nearby surveilance images Max was suprised about this, I don't believe he could have faked it after a crash like that.

Parker: So these people are his enemies?

Eric; I'm not sure. If they just wanted him dead they would likely have just shot him there, given us less reason to come after them. Either way we will find who's responsible.

.

Jack Bauer is driving towards the hospital. He's listening to the car radio, they begin tlking about the recent development. Jack can tell it has something to do with the day's attacks, and turns the radio off. Whatever is going on they'll have to manage without him, he knows his family needs him right now.

.

Max takes stock of these people. They claim they're here to help him, have even given him water and helped his wound. But they haven't revealed their identities, or who exactly they work for. They're clearly professional, Max would have liked to hire them. Finally they arrive at their destination, a local pizza parlor. These men bring Max through the back door and tell all the kitchen staff to put their heads down, eyes closed, and keep them like this for thirty seconds. Max is brought to the basement where he sees his old friend and brother, professor Mahmoud Barzani.

.

Max: Professor?

Barzani: It's good to see you my brother.

Max: I sent the signal for the Brotherhood to go into hiding.

Barzani: And hopefully they're obeying, but I was here, I couldn't let you rot in prison.

Max: Or you couldn't let me talk. What were these men ordered to do if extraction was impossible?

Barzani: The same as you would have ordered for me. I was hoping for your safety.

Max: I know. Thank you. Tony Almeida betrayed us, played us for years.

Barzani: I suspected as much. My sources believe he used us to trick the nations of the world to work together against us. If they are truley united, I'm not sure we will survive.

Max: I need to go into hiding. We cannot contact any of the Brotherhood now. You risked exposure for yourself by saving me.

Barzani: I know. I may very well go the rest of my life without seeing any of our family. If neccessary I'll go into hiding. Promise me you won't risk capture for revenge against Tony Almeida.

Max: I owe you my life, so yes.

Barzani: Good, now we have a few hour to kill, let's get you some pizza.

.

8:34


	59. Chapter 59

8:38

.

President Parker is addressing the nation.

.

Parker: My fellow americans. As you know, less than five hours ago, I was kidnapped by the terrorist group ISIS. This was a pathetic and desperate attempt on their part to disrupt the peace process. Their plan was doomed to failure from the start. In my absence vice-president Yassir spoke with prime minister Rosenberg of Israel, and president Yousafzai of Pakistan. All three parties agreed that the treaty would be signed on the White House lawn tomorrow morning, regardless of whether I was found or not. I am greatly relieved that the dilligent work of CTU and other intelligence agencies allows me to be there tomorrow. Today is September 10th 2031. Thirty years ago at this hour religious fanatics were plotting to start a war they believed would mean the end of freedom, equality, and diversity. It is clear now that they and their successors, have failed.

.

Although the president's speech is playing at the hospital Jack Bauer just goes to his granddaughter's room. Kim hugs her father, little Teri has trouble looking at him.

.

Teri: I'm pregnant.

Jack: Your mother told me that was a possibility. The people responsible are dead or spending the rest of their life in prison.

Teri: I'm having an abortion in three days. Mom wanted me to wait, she thinks she can talk me out of it.

Kim: That's not it. I just want you to make sure it's what you really want.

Teri: It is. How can I bring a child into this world knowing how it was concieved. So that is can suffer later, or make others suffer. The kid's better off dead.

.

While Jack and Kim provided what comfort they could Hunter nervously waits for his ride. He has his gun ready, in case someone recognizes him from the news. But it only has at most three bullets, not enough to hold the cops for long. Still, it was one way to avoid prison. Finally the person pulls up alongside Hunter, and they recognize each other. Together they drive off, Hunter is as safe as he's likely to ever be, now that he's with his own people again.

.

8:46


	60. Chapter 60

8:50

.

Max is eating pizza and soda with his friend and brother professor Barzani.

.

Max: I never thought I would enjoy pizza this much, but I had to brace myself for the possibility of only eating prison food for the rest of my life.

Barzani: We use this as a front, a safehouse, but it still has to be a functioning business. I like to think we make good pizza.

Max: Indeed. How long before I can be safely moved?

Barzani: Ideally before midnight. But there is the possibility we'll have to keep you here up to a week.

Max: You trust your staff to keep quiet?

Barzani: I do, but don't leave this basement until I tell you it's safe. There's a bathroom over there, the chair isn't comfortable but you can sleep on it. If you're still here tomorrow I'll ring the television down here.

Max: I'm sorry I failed you and the Brotherhood earlier.

Barzani: It's not entirely your fault. We'll keep each other safe and make a comeback later.

.

At the hospital Jack and Kim are privately talking.

.

Kim: I hate those bastards for they put my child through.

Jack: They'll pay, eventually.

Kim: I don't know how she'll handle it later. The abortion I mean. I see the pain Teri is in, maybe it's asking too much to carry this child. On the other hand, I also think this child is an innocent, it shouldn't have to pay for the sins of it's father.

Jack: I agree. But Teri will do what she has to do, for herself, all we can do is be there for her if and when she needs it.

.

At CTU Tom Locke briefs director Carter on a new development.

.

Tom: We have a tip, an informant said that he was just forced to close his eyes while "Some guy" was brought to his restaurant's basement.

Eric: What restaurant?

Tom: A pizza place. The owner is Mahmoud Barzani, a history professor and naturalized citizen from Kurdistan.

Eric: Any ties to radical groups?

Tom: None known, but he was imprisoned as a teenager by the turkish military for supporting independance. Barzani is intelligent, driven, at the time he had noone. He seems like the kind of person the Brotherhood might want to recruit.

Eric: It's a thin lead, but it's the best we have. Do you trust the informant?

Tom: Yes, I do.

Eric: Okay, but in case he or she is wrong we need a backup plan.

.

Split screens show CTU preparing for the assault on Barani's place, Max finishing his dinner, president Parker continuing to address the nation, Jack and Kim silently hugging.

.

Agent Hunter and his friend reach their destination. His superior will not be happy about how this operation has gone, but in the end it seems to have worked out. Hunter is informed that Max's friends broke him out of prison. This is good, CTU will be focused on finding him. They think Hunter and Max are just fugitives, that their operation is over. Soon they will regret that miscalculation, if they live long enough.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Hunter and his colleagues prepare for the next phase of their plan. CTU thinks they're nothing more than defeated fugitives, but they're still looking for them. Hopefully Max can be enough of a distraction for them. Hunter and his friends still have miles to go before they sleep.

.

Max paces nervously. He is grateful that his friend saved him, but fears he may have placed Barzani in danger. He's already lost too many of his family today, he doesn't want anymore of them to die.

.

Jack Bauer is getting candy and soda from the vending machines. He needs to keep up his strength to provide Teri the emotional support she needs right now. Jack hates Atla for what he did to this innocent child, and for what Teri is going through now. He has mixed emotions about Teri's decision. He understands why she doesn't want to carry Atla's child, but she might regret that decision later. Jack feels this is his unborn great-grndchild, but it would forever conect him to Atla. His own views on abortion aside, Jack has no doubt he'd kill Atla if they ever saw each other again.

.

As president Parker concludes her address to the nation she is informed that director Carter wants to speak with her.

.

Parker: Director Carter, any leads on Max?

Eric: Possibly. One of Tom Locke's informants thinks that someone suspicious has been brought to the asement of a local restaurant. The owner has no known ties to terrorist groups, but it's the best lead we have at the moment.

Parker: We can't risk the Brotherhood making a comeback, do you have a back-up plan?

Eric: Yes. It's possible someone within CTU, or another agency, tipped off Max's friends, helped orchestrate the escape. With your permission, I'd like to arrange a sting operation. I can have a few people I trust fabricate that we're moving Tony Almeida to a secure location, hope that Max reveals himself to kill Tony.

Parker: And in the process we learn the identity of a possible traitor. You have my authorization director Carter.

Eric: Thank you madam president.

.

9:08


	62. Chapter 62

9;12

.

Tony Almeida is brought to the prison transport van. Atla is already inside. Tony is suprised that they're going to be together again. He doesn't realize he's now a pawn to find a traitor. The guards, both men Eric trust, just silently stand there while a decoy van drives off.

.

Andy has sent the signal, letting the intelligence community know where Tony is supposed to be. If someone attacks the decoy van, the list of possible moles will be much shorter.

.

At the pizza place Max can see that professor Barzani is on the phone, and trying not to let anyone hear him. Max wonders, is he hiding intel from his legitimate employees. or from Max. When Barzani comes down Max questions him.

.

Max: Who were you talking to just now?

Barzani: A friend, who hopefully can get you out of the country.

Max: You seemed offly secrative about it.

Barzani: Most of my employees are minimum wage teenagers who tweet constantly. I don't want them to know.

Max: You're a good liar, but I've known you too long, I can tell when you're lying to me.

Barzani: Okay, this man thought I'd want to know that Tony Almeida is being transferred.

Max; Where?

Barzani: Does it matter?

Max: Ofcourse it matters. That man betrayed us, manipulated us for years, He deserves to die, painfully.

Barzani: The Brotherhood needs you, and me. You gave me your word.

Max; Fine, for your sake, I'll let him go, this time.

.

As agent Hunter briefs his team he gets a call from his superior. The number is blocked, the voice altered to hide their identity.

.

Hunter: The plan is back on schedule. Have you had any problems on your end?

Boss: No, they still don't suspect my identity.

Hunter; Excellant. My team is ready to extract Tony Almeida when the time come.

Boss: Good. Max's escape has been enough of a distraction, but we need Tony when the time comes.

Hunter; I know. We'll be ready.

.

9;21


	63. Chapter 63

9;25

.

Tony and Atla just sat in the van on opposite sides. The guards stood by, they'd probably break up any fight that started. Finally Atla broke the silence.

.

Atla: You think my people are defeated? I may not live to see it, but we will burn your country.

Tony: Keep telling yourself that. You'll need that delusion awaiting your execution.

Atla: I have no delusion of escaping. Soon I will be in Paradise and you in hellfire.

Tony: I think we're both heading for Purgatory. It will be horrible, especially if we're together, but it won't last forever. Then I can be reunited with my wife. I've been planning, waiting for this day, for 20 years. Now, it's finally over.

.

Eric and Tom are getting ready for the assault on Barzani's pizza place. They have no evidence Max is here, and they know for a fact that civilians are eating inside, so they have to be careful. Eric goes inside, seeming like any other customer. But he scans the area, asks where the bathroom is. Eric goes, tries to look like he's just lost. But he hears Max's voice in the distance. He confirms to his team to enter, and the assault begins. Max hears it from the basement, he knows he's been caught. Barzani tries to get him out through the hidden door in the basement. But Max pushes the professor out and closes the door behind him. If CTU is here they know that Barzani is involved with the Brotherhood. Max will do one last thing to protect his friend. As CTU comes to the basement Max detonates a bomb, likely killing or wounding these agents. Max knows it will cost him his life, but he hopes his friend can escape now.

.

9:36


	64. Chapter 64

9:40

.

CTU is still searching for professor Barzani. Max is dead, of this they are certain. Tom's source was right, Barzani was sheltering him. He is the new lead to find the Brotherhood.

.

Professor Barzani is making his way through the sewar. He had risked much to save his brother, but Max was dead, and Barzani had been exposed. He could not let Max's sacrifice be in vain. Even if CTU found him, professor Barzani would not let CTU take him alive.

.

At CTU they learn that Max is dead, the decoy van was never attacked. Those who thought Tony was in the van apparently didn't tip off the Brotherhood, that investigation was a bust. Tony and Atla are taken away in their van. The driver, Matthews, makes a crack about how these two are about to get better than they deserve.

.

In the White House president Parker is informed of the situation. Things are going as well as can be expected. The major terrorists are dead or in custody, the rest are running for cover. They are less than 12 hours away from the treaty signing.

.

As their van drives off the main road Tony knows this isn't the route to any known prison, where are they going? Even Atla knows something is off.

.

Atla: This man is planning to kill us you know.

Tony: Yeah, he seems to have a special hatred for what we did.

Atla; Perhaps he is one of your "brothers" trying to keep us from talking.

Tony: I'd be suprised if either of us has any intel that CTU doesn't.

Atla: Perhaps he wants us to run, claim we were trying to escape. I will not give him the satisfaction. If he wants to kill me he will have to do it when I'm just sitting here.

Tony: For once we agree. When he stops in the woods, asks us to get out, we'll just sit here and refuse to move till he kills us.

.

9:47


	65. Chapter 65

9:51

.

CTU continues searching the area for professor Barzani, but he appears he got away. While this is unfortunate he is now a fugitive, they can freeze his assets, alert other intelligence agencies, question his known associates.

.

At the hospital Teri says something to Jack.

.

Teri: I still like bears.

Jack: What?

Teri: I don't know if you remember, when I was a child, you took me to the zoo, and I just wanted to see the bears.

Jack: We spent all day going back between the regular bears and the polar bears. When I got you ice cream you dropped it, so I gave you the rest of mine.

Teri: It was one of the good memories I held onto in there, I just wanted to thank you for that.

.

Split screens show Jack, Teri, and Kim bonding together as a family, Barzani emerging from the sewar, the White House making preperations for the treaty signing tomorrow, and the van carrying Atla and Tony Almeida stopping. The guard Matthews telling the prisoners to get out.

.

Matthews: Okay, time to get out.

Atla: So you can claim we were trying to escape when you murdered us. I won't give you the satisfaction.

Tony: It's rare I agree with this guy on anything, but I'd rather just die here.

Matthews: Who said anything about killing you? I just brought you two to some old friends.

.

Matthews then brought out some old associates of these two. One was a young man named Aslan who Atla seemed to recognize. The other was agent Hunter.

.

Atla: Aslan? What are you doing here?

Aslan: These two are allies who can help. I will explain everything but we need to leave now, or CTU can find us.

.

Atla was confused, but intrigued. He trusted Aslan enough to drive off with him. Tony began asking questions of agent Hunter.

.

Tony: I don't understand. The plan was to let me take the fall, and why the hell are we still working with Atla?

Hunter: There were some things the boss couldn't tell you. For now we still need Atla.

Tony: For what, to be a diversion to CTU?

Hunter: Among other things. And we definitely still need you. We better get going, we have a lot to discuss.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Aslan is driving his mentor Atla away. CTU is no doubt looking for them, or soon will be. Atla is wounded, old, unsure who exactly wants him free, or why.

.

Atla: Who exactly told you where I was?

Aslan: Hunter, he said he and his friends needed you free.

Atla: Hunter offered to sell out his president for money, than betrayed us and helped her escape. Now he frees me and delivers me to an old friend. His motives seem unclear.

Aslan: I fear we will not be able to escape the country. But we can strike a blow against the americans before we die. We may not know the motives of Hunter or his friends, but I assure you they have given us a weapon.

.

Jack and Kim leave Teri in her hospital room to let her get some sleep. As they leave Jack realizes he has a text message on his phone. It reads "Jack, it's Tony. Just wanted to let you know me and Atla escaped. We will be coming after your family again. Prometheus." Jack immediately called Eric Carter.

.

Eric: We're a little busy right now Jack.

Jack: Tony Almeida and Atla escaped.

Eric: Are you sure?

Jack: Tony sent me a text, it included the word "Prometheus." It was a signal we used i the old days, to show it was really us and not an imposter.

Eric: If Tony escaped why would he taunt you like this? Why not just escape?

Jack: I don't know, but he says he'll come after my family. I have to find him and stop him.

Eric: I'll check and see if they really escaped, but it might be a trap for you. Be careful.

Jack: I will.

.

As Jack leaves he brings Kim to his car, and gives her a gun. If Tony, or anyone, is coming for them, Kim should be able to protect her child.

.

Tony and Hunter are driving off, Tony continues pressing for answers.

.

Tony: The whole point of this was to stop the Brotherhood, and to end terrorism once and for all.

Hunter: And we will, but it requires more than we let on.

Tony: I understand the operation requires certain aspects I didn't need to know about, and maybe I didn't want to know certain things.

Hunter: Like Jack Bauer's granddaughter being raped.

Tony: That was never part of my plan. But yeah, I bear some responsiility for that. I don't understand why I need to be free for the remainder of this plan.

Huter: We're setting a trap for Jack Bauer. Because of what you've told us, we were able to send him a message, used your code word "Prometheus." He'll come after you, and we can get him. If you survive your encounter, you'll understand why we need Jack alive.

.

10:10


	67. Chapter 67

10:14

.

Jack Bauer was now searching for his old enemy, and his old friend, Tony Almeida. He was speaking to his old friend Chloe who had agreed to assist him.

.

Jack: Eric Carter has confirmed that Tony and Atla escaped.

Chloe: You know he's leading you into a trap right?

Jack: Ofcourse, it's the only reason anyone would have to break him and Atla out. But they've threatened to come after my family, and I can avoid traps.

Chloe: I thought Tony's plan was to end terrorism. Why would they go through all this trouble just for you.

Jack: I don't understand his motive, maybe it's just an old enemy with resources who i not particularly forgiving.

Chloe: Okay, I'll help you find them.

Jack: Thank you Chloe.

.

Tony Almeida was buying snacks and soda from a convenience store. He looks right at the security camera and smiles. The clerk doesn't thik much of it. A lot of customers like the attention, the ones who try to avoid cameras are the ones who are usually planning to steal. Tony pays with a credit card, which could easily lead CTU to him. He doesn't understand why his boss is going through all this trouble for Jack Bauer. But the plan has thus far produced good results, so Tony decides to play this out for now.

.

In the White House president Parker is speaking with vice-president Yassir.

.

Parker: My husband and children are in protective custody in Colorado. Secret Service wants to move me to Mount Weather for now.

Nadia: With Atla and Tony Almeida free, I agree with their assesment. I'm also trying to convince Aron Pierce, a retired agent, to come back on protective detail.

Parker: I know Pierce's record, he's done some good work. But isn't he getting on in years?

Nadia: He's seventy, his son is old enough to retire from the navy. But he's loyal, and after Hunter's betrayel that be what we need.

Parker: Fair point. He should be on your detail until I return for the treaty signing tomorrow. We need to have it here, show the world we're still functioning.

.

Kim nervously stands guard outside her daughter's room. The hospital staff wouldn't approve of her having a loaded gun in her purse, but her child's life could be in danger. Still, Kim hopes not to have to take this out.

.

10:23


	68. Chapter 68

10:27

.

Tony Almeida goes into a construction sight. The fence isn't hard to climb, but there are security cameras to discourage theft. This will be a good sight for his final fight with Jack Bauer. Tony still can't figure out why his boss wants him to fight Jack. Perhaps it's some sort of twisted game, just wants to know who'd win what fight. The boss will soon know the answer.

.

Jack Bauer calls his old friend Balcheck. Balcheck used to be in the serbian mob, but he dis-obeyed orders. His boss was using an orphanage as cover for his arms-dealing. When the local police were getting ready to raid the place Balcheck was ordered to eliminate the witnesses, murder the children. Instead Balcheck killed his boss, and turned the children over to the United Nations. The other mobsters marked Balcheck for death. Jack Bauer saved Balcheck's life and Balcheck helped Jack stop a terrorist attack in London. Now Balcheck was living under an assumed name in Virginia, and was one of the few people Jack trusted. He agreed to help Kimberly protect her own daughter. He was worried that Jack didn't seem concerned with his own safety against Tony Almeida at the moment.

.

Chloe believes she has found Tony. Very recent security footage has him breaking into a construction sight, and he used a credit card less than 20 minutes ago. Tony's not trying to hide, he wants Jack to find him. There don't appear to be any reinforcements waiting, but it's likely a trap. Still, if anyone can bring him to justice without a bloodbath, it would be Jack Bauer.

.

10:33


	69. Chapter 69

10:37

.

Jack Bauer sees Tony Almeida through his bonoculars. He's just standing arund, eating chips and drinking soda. It's clear he's waiting for Jack, and Jack plans to search the area, eliminate any suprises Tony has planned for Jack. The question remains, what exactly is his plan?

.

Kimberly leaves the hospital. Visiting hours are over, but if she has too she'll stay in her car and look for any threat to her child. A police officer arrives, begins asking Kim some questions. The cop claims he'll be allowed to watch over little Teri. This is a relief to Kim, until she notices something. The police officer has a gun, no suprise there, what is suprising is that the gun has a silencer on it. Police department guns are loud so that, if they are forced to fire them near civilians, the civilians will hear it and avoid them. People who put silencers on their firearms are typically less worried about civilian deaths, more worried about getting caught.

.

Tony stands on the building under construction. He thinks he's being watched, probably Jack Bauer. It won't be long before Tony is forced to fight his old friend, an unpleasant aspect of this war. Right now it's a late summer night, not too warm and not cold. This city looks peaceful lit up from a distance. Tony just wants to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

.

10:44


	70. Chapter 70

10:48

.

The cop excuses himself and goes to see Teri in the hospital. Kim pulls her gun and tells him to freeze.

.

Cop: Mrs Wesley, you are making a mistake.

Kim: You are not a cop.

Cop: Yes, I am.

Kim: Then why is there a silencer on your gun?

Cop: It limits impact. More likely I can take a suspect alive, less likely to kill some random civilian. I understand you're scared, put the gun down and call my superiors.

.

As this police officer gives Kim the number she lowers her gun. This cop reaches for his own gun to murder Kim right there. Before she can react the cop falls down, dead. The shooter is Balcheck, Jack told her about him, how he was asking Balcheck to protect them. Whoever this guy was, he was planning to murder Kim and her child. Kim and Balcheck sneak inside to get Teri out and flee.

.

Tony is savoring this moment, when he hears Jack Bauer approach him, he doesn't yet turn around.

.

Tony: The city looks peaceful from up here. Was the world ever that peaceful, or do I just remember it that way?

Jack: We're old men Tony. We remember anything before 9/11 as the good old days.

Tony: Yeah, probably.

Jack: Your friends are nowhere to be seen, they left you here to die.

Tony: I wish I could say I was suprised.

Jack: I'm taking you back in.

Tony: My friends will just break me out again, they want you alive Jack.

Jack: Why are they going through all this trouble for me?

Tony: I honestly don't know. But they just killed or captured every major known terrorist in one day.

Jack: They also went out of their way to free Atla. Your faith in them is mis-placed.

Tony: It's all I have left. So all that's left for us is to fight. Maybe you kill me, and they send someone else after you. Or I take you down, dead or alive.

Jack: Either way, this ends now.

.

Jack put down his gun, in this darkness he knew he could hit some stranger in the distance. Besides, this was between Tony and Jack. It was brutal, but Jack seemed to have the upper hand. He had something to live for. But then Tony rushed at Jack and knocked them both down one floor. During the fall Tony grabbed onto Jack to lessen his own impact. Jack was now unconsciouss, but alive. Tony called Hunter, said to bring backup for this.

.

Split screns show Tony watching over Jack's sleeping body, Kim and Belchack waking Teri up and leaving the hospital with her, president Parker arriving at Mount Weather, and Aslan bringing Atla to their temporary base.

.

Atla looks over the group. Thirty at most, few ISIS among them. Some neo-nazies, anarchists, and other terrorists. They have only one thing in common, the desire to see America destroyed.

.

Atla: Is this all we have left?

Aslan: I'm afraid so. The Islamic State might soon be defeated.

Atla: Our people, true muslims, will survive. If it takes 1,000 years we will return the caliphate and spread it across the globe.

Aslan: Hopefully we can help with that. Circumstances require us to ally with infidels, but it will be worth it. We have a nuclear weapon, I just need to repair certain parts. But in a few hours, we will annihilate the american capitol.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 11pm and 12am. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

President Parker is brought into Mount Weather. Under other circumstances she would have to burn all her clothes in the incinerator. It isn't neccessary right now, but Secret Service isn't taking any chances with their president's safety.

.

Tony Almeida and agent Hunter bring an unconsciouss Jack Bauer into a helicopter. As they take off Hunter contacts Ron Samuels, says they're coming and to be ready.

.

Tony: I remember colonel Samuels. He made sure Second Wave could sneak a nuclear bomb into Los Angelas. He was betrayed by Jonathan Wallace. Last I heard Samuels was either dead or in hiding.

Hunter: After his conspiracy was exposed Samuels ended up working for the Brotherhood.

Tony: Why would he work for Max and the others who ruined his life?

Hunter: Because he had nowhere else to go. We kind of helped him get his revenge, joined our side, helped take down the Brotherhood. And to return to doing what he loves.

.

Tony remembered Samuels' insane plan to have a close call of terrorists almost detonating a nuclear bomb on american soil. As insane as it was at least Samuels had believed in a cause. That helped alleviate Tony's recent fears, a little.

.

Balcheck is driving Kim and Teri away from the hospital.

.

Kim: My dad says you two saved an orphanage together. Is that true?

Balcheck: Yes. Before then I was in the serbian mob. I killed people, some deserved it, but I had my limits. Your father gave me another chance when I didn't deserve it.

Teri: So what's the plan exactly?

Balcheck: We lay low until your grandfather says it's okay to come out.

Kim: Who exactly wants us dead?

Balcheck: My best guess is an old enemy of Jack Bauer. Beyond that, hard to say.

.

Atla looked over these new allies. Most were young, angry, seemed to just want destruction. Two of the female neo-nazies seemed to be degenerate, in love with each other. None had military training. Atla wasn't that impressed, but they were all he had at the moment. If Aslan could repair the nuclear bomb, they would destroy the american capitol.

.

11:11


	72. Chapter 72

11:14

.

When their group arrived Tony Almeida took stock of this base. He'd heard stories about it for decades, but always assumed much of it was educated guesses and poetic liscence. Samuels was more or less in charge here, except for the big boss. While the guards dragged Jack's body away for interrogation Samuels talked with Tony.

.

Samuels: Tony, it's good to finally meet you, especially now that we're on the same side.

Tony: Your guards know not to let their guard down around Jack right?

Samuels: Ofcourse, they're not stupid.

Tony: Why does the boss even want him alive?

Samuels: The boss wants us to persuade him to join our side.

Tony: That will never happen. Jack has been tortured by Russia, and China. He didn't betray his country to stop the pain, never even made a propoganda video, and he blames us for his granddauhter being raped. He'll never join us.

Samuels: That's why the boss wants us. Between the two of us we know Jack Bauer better than anyone. Don't be so pessimistic.

Tony: Maybe I wouldn;t be if I knew what the boss was planning exactly.

Samuels: Soon enough.

.

At CTU director Carter is still searching for Atla and Tony Almeida. The security cameras proved Tony was at this construction sight, then the cameras were disabled just after Jack Bauer arrived. Someone went to a lot of trouble to bust Tony out. Maybe members of the Brotherhood who didn't know he was a traitor. But why rescue Atla? There was always the hope that Atla was already dead, that they killed him and hoped CTU would waste resources on finding him, giving Tony's friends time to escape. There was also the possibility that there was some remenant of ISIS in the area. Not all of the known homicide bombers were dead or in jail. Someone who might think he could led them on a final suicide mission. Fortunatey president Parker was safe at Mount Weather, but innocent civilians could still be murdered.

.

Jack Bauer is woken up with smelling salts. He tries to get his bearings. He is tied to a chair, seems to be in a cave of sorts. There are a numer of people he doesn't immediately recognize. But two he does know, Ron Samuels, and Tony Almeida.

.

Jack: Colnel Samuels, I thought you were long dead.

Samuels: Says the man who faked his own death. Anyway Jack I've just been laying low. Waiting for an opportunity like this. An opportunity I'm more than willing to share with you.

Jack: And what exactly would we do? Tony's plan wasn't much different from your plan with Second Wave. It was barbaric but at least it had some logic to it.

Samuels: You and Tony have done stuff like this before. You released Ramon Salazaar from prison to stop the Cordella virus. Now, if you join us, all will be revealed. Otherwise you will know pain. China and Russia are good at torture, I'm better.

Jack: That doesn't suprise me, you've been down here longer.

Samuels: What are you talking about?

Jack: You're right when you say I've done some bad things. I'm thinking maybe you didn't survive your scheme. The caves, I bet Peter Kingsley and Christopher Henderson are down here somewhere. We didn't survive that fall Tony. We are dead, and this is Hell.

.

11:22


	73. Chapter 73

11:26

.

Tony sees his old friend Jack being tortured by Samuels' men.

.

Tony: He won't break you know. He thinks he's already dead and in Hell.

Samuels: The boss thinks it's worth a shot. Is there any appeal you can make?

Tony: No. And if he says he wants to join us, he'll just be lying, getting you to undo his restraints. I still don't understand why the boss is going through so much trouble for one guy.

Samuels: Maybe the boss is sentimental. Actually, maybe if the boss could explain things to Jack personally.

Tony: That's a bad idea. I haven't mentioned the boss' name outloud in weeks, couldn't take the slightest chance an unfriendly learned who was behind this. If you let Jack Bauer know the boss' identity, he won't forget.

Samuels: Fair point. I'll tell my plan to the boss personally, then it's their choice.

.

Balcheck checks himself and his two female companions into a motel room. The clerk doesn't seem too suprised to see a man with two women, he smiles at Balcheck, thinks he's about to have some fun with them. Balcheck says nothing, Jack Bauer would probably kill him if that were true. Hopefully this clerk is good at keeping his mouth shut. Still, Balcheck has no intention of mentioning certain things to the clerk. He just walks Kim and Teri to their room, and will likely keep a lookout all night.

.

At the terrorist base colonel Samuels is on the phone with his boss. It's unlikely that Jack can hear this conversation, but Samuels still makes sure his boss' voice is encrypted.

.

Samuels: I think you can reason with Jack better than anyone, like you did for me and Tony.

Boss: You don't believe he will join us with your "persuasion."

Samuels: No sir, not in the time available. He was tortured by China for over 18 months, tortured in Russia for even longer. And he blames us for his granddaughter being raped.

Boss: He agreed to work with Russian intelligence.

Samuels: That was to assasinate leaders of ISIS. This, he won't be as understanding. Not unless you explain things.

Boss: Very well. I have things to take care of here, I should be down there in 30 minutes.

Samuels: Thank you sir.

.

11:33


	74. Chapter 74

11:37

.

At Mount Weather President Parker is busy making security preperations for tomorrow's treaty signing. There are security concerns, especially with Atla once again free to cause havoc. But Parker believes that will be resolved soon enough.

.

Balcheck watches from the motel room window for intruders. It is risky him being here. He was pardoned by president Hellar, but there are still old enemies who might want him dead. But Jack Bauer saved his life, helped him save his soul. To protect Jack's family, Balcheck would risk it. Teri is too anxious to sleep, she turns on the tv and begins chanel surfing. Kim avises her to try and get some sleep. Balcheck however thinks this might be a god thing, let the neighbors hear that someone is awake in this room. In his experience assasins are more likely to strike if they think everyone in the room is asleep. He advises Kim to turn on the bathroom light on when she wants to go to sleep. It is a room that someone could concievably be at any time of the night, and be in there for any length of time. It won't neccessarily stop an assasin from coming, but it's worth a shot.

.

Jack Bauer's torture stops, at least for now. Whatever chemicals they've been injecting into Jack's body, they hurt like hell. But they've run out, they need to get more. For the moment Jack is completely alone. This might be his only chance to escape. As curious as he is regarding the identity of Tony's new master, once he knows they will ever let him leave. With all his strength Jack launches his chair backward. The chair is broken, and puts some splinters into Jack's back. This was painful, but it worked. Jack is free, makes his way to the door. Just as he slowly opens it to scan for intruders, the guards fire tranquilizer darts at him. Even if he weren;t in pain it would be hard to stay awake now. His last thoughts before falling asleep was admitting to himself that these guards were more competant than he'd expected.

.

11:45


	75. Chapter 75

Note: For anyone wondering who exactly Tony and Samuels really work for, this is the chapter where I reveal the boss' identity

.

11:49

.

While Balcheck keeps a lookout he believes he sees something unusual. Someone he's never seen before seems to be walking right up to their room. But this stranger takes out his key, and goes right past them, goes into the room next to theirs. Balcheck hopes he's just being paranoid, but the he is shot. The bullets came through the wall, this stranger really is an assasin coming for them. Too wounded to move Balcheck tells Teri and Kim to go into the bathroom. They get in, just as the assasin busts through the door.

.

Assasin: Where are the women?

Balcheck: They left a little while ago. Kim thought she and her daughter were safer away from me.

Assasin: You're wounded, I can call 911, maybe they can save you. Tell me where they went, and you have a chance to live.

Balcheck: I've seen this wound before. Even if I knew where they were, even if I believed you, I'll be dead in minutes.

Assasin: Fair point. I'll find them myself.

.

This assasin believed Kim and Teri were likely in the bathroom. Balcheck knew this man would look there, but it was worth a shot. Just as he went in Kim shot him, kept shooting until her gun ran out of bullets. The assasin was dead, Kim went to check on Balcheck.

.

Balcheck: I wasn't lying, I will be dead in minutes. Take my car, there are weapons and cash inside. Leave, protect your child.

Kim: Thank you, for everything.

.

Kim didn't like leaving alcheck behind, but he was right, and she had to protect her child.

.

At the terrorist cave base Tony once again wakes Jack with smelling salts.

.

Tony: I hope you learned something from this. You can't escape, the only way out is to join us.

Jack: You know what I think Tony, I think you guys have no idea what you're doing. Samuels claims he answers to someone, but he's manipulating you. You're his lap dog. Have you ever even seen his so called "Boss."

Tony: Actually I have. And despite my advice the boss thinks they can personally reason with you. They're coming down now.

.

Split screens show Kim and Teri driving off in Balcheck's car, vice-president Yassir preparing for the treaty signing tomorrow, Atla and his allies working on the nuclear bomb.

.

Jack sees the boss enter the room. He recognizes her, but can't believe his eyes. The terrorist mastermind behind this elaborate conspiracy, is president Allison Parker.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 12am and 1am. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Jack hoped he hadn't woken up, that this was a nightmare. He had dealt with corrupt politicians, even a president who had become a terrorist. But this, the terrorist mastermind was president Alison Parker.

.

Jack: I don't understand, how is this even possible?

Parker: It wasn't easy, but it was fun. I've long enjoyed leading a double life. Being a loving wife and mother, having an affair on the side. I took bribes in the FBI, and worked with Internal Affairs.

Jack: You were kidnapped by Atla, how could you have known they woudn't kill you?

Parker: I trusted Hunter could protect me. It was risky, but it worked. And I got the sympathy I'll need to get my agenda passed.

Jack: Why would you help terrorists murder your own people?

Parker: Tony came up with the original plan. Because of this, every major terrorist is dead or in prison. We've seen cooperation between nations on an unprecedanted level.

Jack: So why free Atla?

Parker: We expanded on Tony's original plan. There are certain aspects we had to keep secret, even from him and others. But I hope to tell you the whole truth. I really am a fan, and even if I have to kill you, I am really glad I got to tell you this.

.

Kim and Teri were driving, with no real destination in mind. They take stock of what they have. A few guns, little money, no food. With Balcheck dead and Jack missing there is only one ally they can trust, Chloe OBrien. Chloe agrees to help. She knows it's a risk, especially as Balcheck, not exactly a slouch, has been killed. But Chloe has seen her child die. If she can help it she won't let Kim lose hers.

.

12:08


	77. Chapter 77

12:12

.

President Parker was on the phone with vice-president Yassir. Nadia had no idea that Parker, and everyone currently stationed at Mount Weather, was part of this conspiracy. Meanwhile Tony gives Jack some bottled water.

.

Jack: How did you think this would turn out Tony? You think she'd pardon us and we'd be on the same side, like old times?

Tony: I got to be honest Jack, I didn't think I'd be alive this long. But we basically ended terrorism in one day. It's past midnight, now it's September 11th. But instead of the centuries long conflict we all feared, we're just a few hours away from world peace.

Jack: So why free Atla? Your plan was always barbaric, but in your own twisted way you believed you were serving your country. But it's a twisted game for Parker and the others, she doesn't care who wins as long as she gets what she wants. She enjoys leading a double life. And president of the United States, and also controlling ISIS. Even Charles Logan wasn't that good a liar.

Tony: Do not compare my president to Charles Logan.

Jack: Did I strike a nerve? Logan murdered your wife and unborn child, and you're working for someone who's even worse. You thought you were saving lives in long run, so did he.

Tony: Shut the hell up!

Jack: You don't believe me, then find out what her plan is.

.

Tony hated to admit it, but Jack made some valid points. He needed to talk with his president.

.

Aslan is continuing to work on the nuclear bomb, when he gets a call. He takes a break to talk things over with Atla.

.

Aslan: The two assasins I sent after Jack Bauer's daughter and granddaughter, they are both dead.

Atla: And his family gets to live. I cannot allow that.

Aslan: My friend, chances are this bomb will kill them all.

Atla: Not good enough. Bauer must know his bloodline has been wiped out before he dies.

Aslan: Sending someone else now will risk us being caught.

Atla: I don't care! They must die.

.

While Aslan and Atla argued president Parker returned to the captive Jack Bauer.

.

Parker: I'm a busy woman Jack, this better be good.

Tony: We think you owe us both an explanation, what is your plan?

Parker: Nice to see you two agree on something.

Jack: I think you're just a sociopath. You enjoy playing your little games, regardless of who dies.

Parker: The truth is Jack, you're right. Right now people see me as a great peacemaker. But soon, Atla and his friends will do something. I can't go into too many details, but many will die. The people will rally around me as they rallied around Barnes after 9/11. I will have powers that will make martial law look like a libertarian state. You probably want to kill me, but you won't. After our government is crippled by this attack, someone will be needed to lead the nation. I'll give you a few minutes to decide. So, you each have a choice to make. Swear unquestioning allegiance to me, or be executed.

.

12:21


	78. Chapter 78

12:25

.

Jack and Tony were now both locked in this room. Jack was still tied to the chair, but for all intents and purposes Tony was now as much a prisoner as he was.

.

Tony: You were right Jack, I put my faith in the wrong people.

Jack: At what point did we become the bad guys?

Tony: I don't know. We always wanted to protect this country. But I guess Victor Drazen, Syed Ali, Charles Logan, they all had similar ideas. And now, we've got a psychopath in the White House who has no problem starting nuclear war, as long as she's safe here at Mount Weather.

Jack: We can't make up for all we've done, but maybe we can stop Atla's plot.

Tony: We don't even know what it is.

Jack: She does, you can earn her trust. When she comes back I'll refuse to join her, but you should agree to her terms. She'll likely ask you to kill me, to prove your loyalty. Do it, let me die thinking I helped save lives.

.

At the White House vice-president Yassir meets agent Aron Pierce again.

.

Nadia: Thank you for coming back Aron.

Aron: I saw a lot of destruction during this job, the war on terror. I'd kind of like to be here when the war finally ends.

Nadia: How is Martha?

Aron: Good. Hard for her to get around these days, but she's in good spirits. My son's enlistment ends i 3 months, he's finally retiring.

Nadia: He's earned it allright.

.

At Mount Weather president Parker comes back to hear Jack and Tony's answers.

.

Parker: Well Gentlemen, what are your answers?

Tony: If Atla succeeds, this country will need men like me to help rebuild.

Jack: You're lying to yourself Tony. Once again desperate to believe her crap.

Tony: It's all I have left.

Parker: So you're in?

Tony: Yeah, I'm in.

Jack: Not me. I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees.

Parker: So be it.

.

President Parker handed Tony her gun and directed him to shoot Jack. He did, but Jack was still alive. The soldiers then shot Jack with a tranquilizer dart and he fell asleep.

.

Parker: No offense Tony, I just couldn't risk giving you a loaded gun, not yet.

Tony: Fair enough, but what exactly are you going to do with him?

Parker: Hand him over to some old friends.

.

12:34


	79. Chapter 79

12:38

.

Tony Almeida watches as the soldiers bring an unconsciouss Jack Bauer into a helicopter. Ron Samuels talks to Tony.

.

Samuels: It was hard for me too, to realize I had to betray the cause I believed in, but you can adjust.

Tony: What's going to happen to Jack?

Sameuls: We're delivering him to enemies he made. They'll kill him, and it will be untraceable to us.

Tony: It's risky to let him live long enough to talk to anyone, even his enemies. And what exactly will my role be in this administration?

Samuels: We'll make up a story of how you were captured, and turned state's evidence in exchange for a pardon. Then, you can do things off the books for us. How different is that from what you did recently?

Tony: I believed there was an endgame.

.

Kim and Teri reached a gas station. While Teri fills up their car Kim goes inside to pay for this and food. While inside Kim notices the clerk whispering to the other customer. It soon becomes clear why. There are pictures of Kim and Teri here, it says they are suspects in a murder. Whoever is hunting them is going to a lot of trouble. Kim fears if they are arrested the bad guys will kill them in custody, so she panics. Kim takes out her gun from her purse and tells them both to go on the ground. Kim shoots the security camera. Teri hears the shot and wonders what's going on. She sees her mother holding everyone hostage. Kim motions for her daughter to come inside. She tells Teri to grab all the disposable cellphones. Hopefully this will delay them calling the police. As mother and daughter drive off together the clerk and customer realize that with the cameras disabled, and the women's credibility low, they can steal the money from the register and blame it on them.

.

12:48


	80. Chapter 80

12:52

.

Tony knew he was a prisoner. If the president really wanted his help she'd have to let him out eventually. But Tony feared that by then it would be too late to stop Atla, and potentially millions of americans would pay the price for his stupidity. Jack was already dead, or would be soon enough. Tony could not let Jack's death be in vain.

.

From CTU director Carter contacts Chloe Obrien.

.

Eric: Mrs Obrien, I know Kimberly Bauer is in contact with you. You should know she's a suspect in three deaths in the last two hours, and an armed robbery.

Chloe: Who did she suppossedly kill?

Eric: Two known ISIS members, and a former member of the serbian mob.

Chloe: That could have been self-defense.

Eric: That's possible, but allegedly she robbed a convenience store. I'm willing to hear her side of the story but we need to find her, before Atla's people do.

Chloe: I'll try to talk her into surrendering herself to you, but my loyalty is to her not to you.

Eric: Thanks for your candor.

.

Jack Bauer is thrown into a cell and then woken up with smelling salts. It takes him a minute to get his bearings. There's another prisoner in this cell, and old bald man whom Jack recognizes as a human rights attorney, David Weiss. Outside the cell is a young guard who looks vaguely familiar, but Jack can't place him.

.

Split screens show this guard leaving, Tony silently observing to learn anything useful, president Parker preparing her speech for later, Kim and Teri driving towards Chloe, Jack begins talking to David Weiss.

.

David: Hello Jack.

Jack: I remember you. You were defending a terrorist CTU was trying to interrogate.

David: And now I'm your lawyer.

Jack: I don't understand.

David: I was hired before I realized what this was, now I'm a prisoner.

Jack: What is this place?

David: I don't know the physical location, but they're putting you on trial for crimes against humanity. It's not an official trial, and they're not exactly following proper legal procedure, but they claim it's a fair trial and I'm suppossed to defend you.

Jack: Who are they?

David: Old enemies of your, Jane Saunders, Mahmoud Ali, Carol Vossler, she's the prosecutor. They each claim you threatened and tortured them, even threatened to kill them, knowing they'd commited no crime. The trial begins in one hour so we better prepare because, if you're found guilty, you will be executed.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	81. Chapter 81

he following takes place between 1am and 2am. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Jack Bauer took this news in. People who hated him were putting him on a mock trial, and would almost certainly execute him when this was over. If they let his "lawyer" go afterwords, he might be able to alert people about president Parker's betrayel.

.

David: We only have an hour before this "trial" begins. We should prepare.

Jack: Mr Weiss, I am sure you are very good at defending people in a court of law. But this is, at best, a show trial.

David: I agree. I've studied show trials, the point isn't just a pretext of law. They want to convince themselves of your guilt, that you deserve to die.

Jack; Maybe I do. But all the bad stuff I've done was to protect this country, to save lives.

David: We could argue "Neccessity." It basically means you had no choice, given the circumstances. It's risky, at best it usually just reduces the charges. But honestly I can't think of anything better.

Jack: So we do it. I don't know if they'll really let you leave here alive. If they do, you need to contact Eric Carter, regional director of CTU. Tell him that president Parker is behind everything. The terrorist Atla is planning another attack, but I don't know what exactly.

Weiss: Do you have any evidence of the president's invlvement?

Jack: No.

.

Kim and Teri arrive at Chloe's house. Chloe hugs them both.

.

Chloe: I hear you two are in some trouble. The cops think you murdered three people and robbed a convenience store.

Kim: I killed one person, Balcheck killed another to protect us. Balcheck died protecting us.

Chloe: And robbing the store?

Kim: I panicked, shot the security cameras, and took all the disosable cellphones. I left money for them, maybe not enough.

Chloe: Then apparently they stole the money, but that will be hard to prove. If you turn yourselves in Eric Carter might be able to help you.

Kim: No. Eric Carter might be a good man, but others might still be working with the terrorists.

Chloe: Fair enough, you two are welcome here for as long as you need.

.

1:07


	82. Chapter 82

1:11

.

While Jack and David prepare his case the guard comes back with some food from Mcdonalds.

.

Guard: Eat, you'll need your strength for the trial.

Jack: Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't quite place you.

Guard: I'm glad there is a resemblance.

Jack: Did I kill you father or something?

.

The guard couldn't help but laugh at this, for reasons Jack didn't yet understand.

.

Guard: No Jack, you didn't kill my father. But you killed his father. You killed my grandfather, my grandmother, my aunt, my uncle. But the distinction of killing my father, that goes to my mother.

Jack: Now I know who you are, the son of Alexis Drazen.

Guard: Correct. Mr Weiss, in case you're unfamiliar with this story, Victor Drazen trained his sons to be soldiers. They tried to avenge the murders of their mother and sister at the ands of Jack Bauer, and senator Palmer, who had authorized the mission. Alexis tried to get intel about David Palmer by seducing his aid Elizabeth Nash. When Elizabeth realized who he was she told CTU everything. Jack here convinced her to put herself in danger by planting a listening device on Alexis. She cracked under the pressure and stabbed Alexis, he died from these wounds less than six hours later. What noone yet knew was that Elizabeth Nash was pregnant, clearly she had the baby. She went to prison for murdering a potential witness. They told me later she was only allowed to hold me in her arms for 45 minutes, before I was taken away. I spent the first four years of my life being raised by my grandfather, who viewed me as nothing more than the bastard spawn of the terrorist who used his daughter. In his final months in office president Palmer pardoned her, and she raised me, loved me. She thought I wouldn't remember how my grandfather treated me, or seeing my mother in prison, but I do. You thought you'd wiped out Victor Drazen's bloodline, but you forgot about me.

Jack: I heard that your mother was pregnant, but I always figured you were innocent, raised free from the destructive environment that turned Victor Drazen into a monster. You don't have to do this.

Guard: Yes I do. We're just soldiers, in a war that will never end. We do what we must for our respective peoples.

.

At Chloe's house Teri tries to get some sleep, while she can. Kim talks to Chloe.

.

Kim: Sorry I had to bring you into this.

Chloe: I get it, and I won't let you lose your child.

Kim: I was sorry to hear about Morris and Prescott.

Chloe: Thank you. I heard what happenned to your husband and son, I'm sorry.

Kim: Thank you. I want to just collapse and cry, but I have to be strong for Teri. Does it help, concentrating on work?

Chloe: If you avoid the pain, you just become numb. My psychiatrist has me on medications, which makes me even more emotionless than you remember. It works for me but, I wouldn't recommend it for someone still raising a child.

Kim: Good to know, I'll consider both options.

.

1:19


	83. Chapter 83

1:23

.

Jack gets nostalgic eating his meal. He knew it was likely his last meal, and he remembered his first fate with his late wife Teri.

.

Jack: Teri and I ate this on our first date. I didn't have much money at the time.

David: I thought you came from money.

Jack: My father had money, but when I was a teenager he said he was cutting me off unless I worked for him. I started working minimum wage jobs. When I started seeing Teri I could only afford Mcdonalds, eating it in the car. She said if I wanted a big mac, I should order it without onions, sent me a signal. This might be my last meal, but I have that memory.

David: Don't be so pessimistic. You can have this for your last meal decades from now, surrounded by great-grandchildren. We might be able to convince them you deserve clemancy.

Jack: I'll ask them to release you, act as my own lawyer.

David: Anyone who acts as their lawyer has a fool for a lawyer and a jackass for a client.

Jack: If you're free you can warn CTU, specifically Eric Carter, about Parker's betrayel.

.

Tom Locke of CTU walks into the local police station. John, the cashier from the convenience store, is giving his statement, claiming Kim robbed him. The captain allows Tom to talk with John.

.

Tom: So this girl robbed you?

John: Yes.

Tom: Did you know this woman is a suspect in three deaths in the last four hours?

John: Maybe the gun wasn't loaded, I just handed her the money rather than take chances.

Tom: Fair enough. The three people she suppossedly killed, two were ISIS assasins, one was a former member of the serbian mob. Those people were trained killers, and her father, God only knows how many people he's killed in the service of this country. If you're telling the truth, and Kimberly Bauer robbed you, we can protect you. But if you're lying, and you falsely accuse Jack Bauer's daughter, we'll have no reason to protect you.

John: What if what I said was partly true?

Tom: How so?

Tom: She pulled a gun, shot the camera, and took all the disposable cellphones. But she left some money. Me and the other guy, it was all his idea to take the money.

.

1:31


	84. Chapter 84

1:35

.

Tom Locke reports to director Carter from the police station.

.

Tom: Kimberly Bauer didn't rob the convenience store. She stole cellphones, left some money, maybe not enough. The clerk and another guy took all the money and blamed her.

Eric: They confessed?

Tom: Yeah they're not exactly criminal masterminds. Kim did pull a gun and shoot the security camera, could face charges for that. There's something else to consider. Atla is free and obsessed with vengeance. Jack Bauer is missing.

Eric: Captured by Tony Almeida and his people.

Tom: They would only keep him alive if he gives them intel, or joins them.

Eric: Jack would never do either of those things.

Tom: Which means he's almost certainly dead. But his daughter, ISIS sent two of their assasins to murder her. If we're able to find Kim and Teri alive, we can use them to draw Atla out.

Eric: We are not using two american civilians, one of whom is 14 years old, as bait.

Tom: Understood sir.

.

At Chloe's house Kim begins lighting a ciggarette.

.

Chloe: Can I have one?

Kim: Sure. I didn't think you smoked.

Chloe: With the stress of today I do.

Kim: I know. I quit years ago, but after what Atla and his men did, I started again. I shouldn't, especially since...

Chloe: What, I'm not judging.

Kim: I mean I shouldn't smoke around Teri, she's pregnant.

Chloe: Was she raped?

Kim: Yes. She seems determined to have an abortion.

Chloe: Are you okay with that?

Kim: I don't know. I want my daughter to heal, but I also want to see my grandchild. I think they might be mutually exclusive. I've already lost my husband and son, I don't want to lose another.

Chloe: You can take some comfort in the fact that it's not your choice, it's hers.

Kim: Lucky me.

.

At Mount Weather Ron Samuels speaks with president Parker.

.

Samuels: Tony Almeida keeps asking questions about the operation.

Parker: Have your men been talking?

Samuels: Ofcourse not.

Parker: Than I'm not concerned. He just seems to be asking because he'll be doing our dirty work. I didn't expect this transition to be easy for him. It wasn't easy for you, or Hunter.

Samuels: Was it easy for you?

Parker: As easy as it gets. When I was four my foster parents got involved in a scam with a social worker. Essentially they were billing the state for three foster children when they had only me. They taught me to lie about my "imaginary" brother and sister. I learned at an early age to adapt to anything.

.

1:45


	85. Chapter 85

1:49

.

Jack was looking over the jurors. The judge was Luis Annicon jr. Jack had worked with his father in the prosecution of Ramon Salazaar, but Salazaar had Annicon sr murdered by a guard whose son had been abducted. Perhaps Salazaar wouldn't have felt confidant enough to do this if Jack hadn't planned to free him to stop the cordella virus. The prosecutor was Carol Vossler, Renee Walker had threatened Carol's infant son on Jack's orders to get her husband, a traitorous Secret Service agent, to talk. Strangely Annicon, Vossler, the baliff, and Jack's own lawyer David Weiss, were on the jury. When the trial ended the twelve of them would vote on whether to execute Jack. In theory the vote had to be unanimous for the death penalty, so David could save Jack's life. The trial was supposed to begin soon, Jack had a request of his lawyer.

.

Jack: When the time comes, vote to execute me.

David: Under normal circumstances I'd prefer to see you on trial before a legitimate court. But you are my client, and I won't abandon you.

Jack: They will kill me either way, but if you show you're on their side you can escape, warn the people their president is a traitor.

.

As they argued this point the guard/baliff came in.

.

Baliff: If either of you have to use the toilet now's the time. The trial will begin in a few minutes.

.

Jack took this man's advice, David and the guard looked away. At CTU Andy tells Eric what he's learned.

.

Andy: A local property owned by Chloe Obrien. If she's in contact with the Bauer women the three of them would likely be there.

Eric: Chloe said she'd talk them into surrendering. Still, she might be sheltering there. I'll go and try and talk some sense into them.

.

Meanwhile another source learns the possible location of Kimberly Bauer and her daughter. Atla, the last real leader of ISIS, speaks with his friend Aslan.

.

Aslan: We have already lost two assasins. We can't spare any more resources.

Atla: I will go myself, just let me take three of these people. You will still have more than enough to help you with the bomb.

Aslan: Very well. But if you are captured...

Atla: I would die before I give the infidels anything.

.

Split screens show Atla picking which three would go and eliminate these enemies, Eric Carter on his way to Chloe's home, president Parker in Mount Weather, Kim and Chloe talking.

.

Jack Bauer and David Weiss are taken to the "courtroom." Luis Annicon jr is at the judge's table, Carol Vossler at the prosecution table, the baliff standing guard at the door. The other 8 jurors standing apart.

.

Judge: Jack Bauer, you have been brought before this court of law, to stand trial as a war criminal for alleged crimes against humanity. How do you plead?

Jack: Not guilty by reason of neccessity.

Judge: Mr Bauer, Neccessity is a valid legal defense. In pleading this however you are admitting to the facts that the prosecution alleges. It will be entirely up to you and your lawyer to prove the necessity of your actions.

Jack: I am aware of this your honor.

Judge: I therefore ask you again. How does the defendant plead?

Jack: Not guilty by reason of neccessity.

Judge: Very well, we can begin immediately.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59;59

2:00:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 2am and 3am. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

In this "courtroom" Jack Bauer has just pled not guilty by reason of neccessity. Now he has another motion to make.

.

Jack: Your honor at this time I'd like to request that mr Weiss be relieved of his duties and I wish to represent myself.

Carol: Objection your honor. This is a thinly veiled attempt at witness intimidation.

Jack: I know the facts and circumstances better than mr Weiss and feel I can do a better job at defending my actions.

Judge: Mr Bauer, you have the right to confront your own accusers. I will however instruct mr Weiss to remain as co-counsel and be warned I will tolerate no form of witness intimidation in my court.

Jack: Yes sir.

Judge: Prosecution may now make their opening statement.

Carol: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Jack Bauer says he did only what was neccssary to protect his country, his people. This was the defense of the nazies at Nuremburg. We are a nation of laws, and noone is above the law. Noone is allowed to murder innocent people, regardless of whether it is done in the name of the law, or in defiance of the law. If we are to excuse these actions, than what is the point of having laws at all?

.

As she finished her opening statement Jack Bauer began his.

.

Jack: I cannot deny that, over time, I've had to make some very difficult decisions in the heat of the moment. Sometimes those decisions put innocent people in harm's way. Sometimes innocent people died. It's easy to sit in a courtroom and analyze what I should have done years later. I didn't have that kind of time. I therefore ask only that you reserve judgement until you hear all the facts.

.

When Jack finished his opening statement Carol called her first witness, Mahmoud Ali.

.

Carol: Mr Ali, could you please tell this court who your father was.

Mahmoud: He was Syed Ali, a terrorist who tried to destroy Los Angelas with a nuclear bomb.

Carol: How old were you when this occured?

Mahmoud: I was two weeks short of my 9th birthday when my father died. I was too young to grasp that he was an evil man, an attempted mass-murderer. My family, my mother and younger brother, were rounded up by our government. I realized later that the government was afraid of american retaliation if the bomb went off, they were desperate to prove they were nor supporting my father's work.

Carol: Could you please explain what you mean by "desperate."

Mahmoud: We were tied to chairs, the soldiers put guns to our heads. I didn't realize until later that they were working with CTU, the soldiers had orders to shoot us, if Jack Bauer requested it.

Carol: Why would Jack Bauer want children to be shot?

Mahmoud: When they captured my father alive he was shown images of this, the pint was to make him talk by threatening his children. One soldier kicked my chair down and shot at me.

Carol: Yet you're alive to testify.

Mahmoud: The guns had only blanks. I don't know for certain if the soldier couldn't bring himself to shoot me, or if Bauer ordered only blanks. But even if Bauer had ordered them to use blanks, he couldn't have known for certain they would follow that part.

Carol: I have nothing further for this witness.

Jack: Mr Ali, you said your government was desperate to prove they weren't supporting your father's terrorism. If their had been american retaliation, what would have happenned to your family?

Mahmoud: We might have been killed by american bombs. Or other soldiers might have blamed us and killed my entire family.

Jack: I won't deny I did what I had to do to prevent the murder of millions of my fellow americans. Are you aware that after the bomb went off, I went out of my way to prevent war between our two countries?

Mahmoud: I have heard the stories, yes.

Jack: And you've said yourself that your family could have died in the bombings. So one could argue that my actions saved your family.

Mahmoud: Perhaps, but how could you know the soldiers would use only blanks?

Jack: I didn't. But as you said your government was desperate. They were rounding up Second Wave members, and their families, before informing CTU of this. I ordered them to use blanks. For what it's worth I told your father you were alive just before he was himself killed. Perhaps we saw more of ourselves in each other than either of us wanted to admit.

.

2:10


	87. Chapter 87

2:14

.

Atla was on his way to Chloe's house to murder Jack Bauer's descendants. Even if Bauer was already dead, his bloodline would soon be wiped out. The young anarchist was driving. The two female neo-nazies, Rachel and Mary, were in the back seat, and seemed quite affectionate.

.

Atla: You two are disgusting.

Rachel: We're risking our lives to settle your feud, how about a little respect.

Atla: In a few hours we will all be dead, we don't have to pretend to be friends until then.

Mary: Fair enough. If we have to put up with you, you have to put up with us.

Atla: Very well. And just out of curiosity, how do two women with your, inclinations, become nazies.

Mary: We believe Hitler was right i his views on race relations. The fact that we're working with you does not mean we wouldn't like to see your people exterminated later.

Atla: Understood. And to be clear, my people will wipe out all perverts like you someday.

Rachel: As long as we understand each other.

.

At the trial Carol calls Jane Saunders to the stand.

.

Carol: Ms Saunders, are you an american citizen?

Jane: Yes. My mother was a citizen, and I was born here.

Carol: I ask because mr Bauer argued earlier that Mahmoud Ali was not an american citizen and therefore not entitled to certain rights. For the record, was your father, Stephen Saunders, also an attempted mass-murderer?

Jane: No, he was successful in murdering over 1,000 civilians.

Carol: Were you in any way involved in that?

Jane: No, I barely knew my father and he never discussed any such plans with me.

Carol: But mr Bauer questioned you about him?

Jane: He kidnapped me, drugged me, and laughed when I asked for a lawyer. Although angry with him, I didn't want any more innocent lives to be taken. I cooperated fully, even sacrificed my chance to be free so that CTU could capture my father.

Carol: And how exactly did Jack Bauer reward your help?

Jane: My father was not initially willing to cooperate, so we were brought to the hotel where his operatives had released a deadly virus. They threatened to expose me unless he told them how to find the other couriers.

Carol: Even though you were an innocent civilian who had cooperated fully?

Jane: Yes.

Carol: If the other couriers had released the virus, do you believe the american government would have reason to execute the daughter of the terrorist Stephen Saunders?

Jane: I see no reason why a civilized government would do that.

.

As this ended Jack began interrogating Jane.

.

Jack: Ms Saunders, I am sorry for how you suffered. You testified that over 1,000 civilians died in that hotel. Do you know how many were already dead when you were brought there?

Jane: I found out later they were all dead.

Jack: Do you know much about the cordella virus?

Jane: I've done research on it over the years.

Jack: Did you know the virus had already been neutralized by this point?

Jane: I know you couldn't have known that for certain when you threatened me.

Jack: You're right. I took a chance with one innocent life to save tens of thousands. I'm sorry you had to suffer. But at the time, it seemed the only way to save many more lives.

.

2;22


	88. Chapter 88

2:26

.

Eric Carter arrived at Chloe's house and knocked on the door. Chloe could see who it was and quietly told Kim to hide in the bedroom with her daughter. Than Chloe answered the door and let Eric inside.

.

Eric: Thank you for letting me inside.

Chloe: I trust you, as much as I trust anyone.

Eric: I'll take that as a compliment. Has Kimberly Bauer made contact with you?

Chloe: No, not yet.

Eric: I'm a little suprised you're still awake at this hour.

Chloe: I got nervous after you called, couldn't sleep, tried watching some tv.

.

Eric knew Chloe was likely lying, but didn't search. He was still hoping to get these three to trust him. They continued talking while Kim and Teri silently listened from the bedroom. Kim had her gun ready, just in case.

.

Tony looked around Mount Weather. So far he'd learned nothing useful. Atla and what remained of his forces were planning something, but if Parker or any of her men knew what exactly, they weren't talking. Tony couldn't believe how bad he'd let things get. He'd really thought he could protect his people, make the world a better place. Tony wondered, did Victor Drazen start off with similar ideas? Syed Ali? Charles Logan? Tony hated Logan for how he murdered Michelle, preferred to think he was still suffering in his brain damaged comatose state. But Tony wondered how much different he and Logan really were.

.

2:32


	89. Chapter 89

2:36

.

At the courtroom Carol Vossler calls a suprise witness.

.

Carol: The prosecution calls Jack Bauer to the stand.

David: Objection your honor. My client has a 5th amendment right not to testify.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Carol: Your honor by cross-examining the witnesses himself the defendant has essentially been testifying this entire time without having to be cross-examined himself.

Judge: That's a valid point. Mr Weiss' objection is over-ruled and the defenant will take the stand.

.

Jack walked to the witness bench to be cross-examined by Carol.

.

Carol: Mr Bauer, does the name Marshall Goren mean anything to you?

Jack: He was a child molestor and he worked with terrorists. I killed him.

Carol: He worked with the anti-government terrorist Joseph Wald. When arrested mr Goren offered to turn state's evidence in exchange for immunity. Why exactly would you kill a cooperating witness?

Jack: CTU had evidence that Wald was working with Second Wave. Because of my past association with Wald I was asked to find him.

Carol: What was your association with Wald?

Jack: I was undercover with Wald's organization, helped get him arrested. Wald's people had no proof I'd been the one to rat him out but they weren't stupid. I had to get them to trust me again, the only way to do that was to murder the main witness against him in the current trial. If I hadn't, Goren would have just been killed by the nuclear bomb 14 hours later. This way I saved millions of others.

Carol: Mr Bauer, could you tell this court who Curtis Manning was?

Jack: He was a CTU operative, for a while he was head of CTU field-ops. Curtis helped stop two major terrorist attacks against America. He's currently deceased.

Carol: How did he die?

Jack: I killed him. He was threatening to murder a cooperating witness.

Carol: Tell us about this witness, Hamri Assad.

Jack: Assad was an islamic extremist. By this point Assas had realized that killing large numbers of civilians was doing more damage than good for his cause. He wanted to end the conflict, and persuade other jihadist groups to lay down their arms. Assad's right-hand Fayed did not share this sentiment, he was trying to detonate suitcase nukes against american civilians. Assad was trying to help us stop Fayed, but Curtis wanted revenge.

Carol: Revenge for what?

Jack: During the Iraq war, Curtis' unit was ambushed by Assad's insurgents. Curtis was shot and left for dead. The survivors from this unit were taken to Assad's safehouse. He made them read anti-american statements on camera, before personally beheading them.

Carol: So mr Manning wanted revenge for the murder of his brothers-in-arms.

Jack: Yes. And as painful as it was, I killed Curtis so that Assad could help us save more lives.

Carol: Mr Bauer, could you please tell this court who Nina Myers was.

Jack: Nina Myers was the name used by a KGB-trained operative who infiltrated american intelligence agencies. After the collapse of the U.S.S.R. she sold intel to terrorists and got a number of amercan operatives and civilians killed. One of which was my wife Teri.

Carol: Where is she now?

Jack: She's dead, beyond that who knows.

Carol: Did you murder her while she was in CTU custody?

Jack: She attempted to escape, murdered several guards, I killed her in self-defense.

Carol: She was lying on the floor after you shot her the first time, you couldn't have simply dis-armed her?

Jack: I didn't have time to think about it.

Carol: Even though she had intel that could have helped stop Stephen Sauders' operatives from releasing the cordella virus? It sounds like you just wanted revenge. Yet when Curtis Manning wanted revenge against a witness, you killed him.

Jack: The circumstances of each event required it to save lives, americna and non-american.

Carol: I see, who was Renee Walker?

Jack: A federal agent who helped me on multiple cases. Eventually we became lovers. Than she was murdered by the Bratva, the russian mob, to silence her.

Carol: And I take it you sought revenge against those responsible. Weren't you ordered to stand down on this by president Taylor?

Jack: Yes. But it was neccessary to prevent murderers from hurting other innocents.

Carol: You tried to assasinate president Suvarov of Russia for his part in Renee Walker's death.

Jack: Chloe Obrien talked me down from this.

Carol: But you were still sabotaging the peace treaty between America and Kamistan. You risked war between three nations and the revival of Kamistan's nuclear weapons program, all to settle your desire for vengeance. Jack Bauer, what exactly gives you the right to play God?

.

2:46


	90. Chapter 90

2:50

.

Atla and his three followers arrive near Chloe Obrien's home. They see Eric Carter and Chloe inside. Atla knows who Eric Carter is, he killed his old friend Ibriham Bin-Khalid and got Nassir to betray their cause. He might very well be using the Bauer women as bait. Atla fears CTU is waiting for them to strike, this might require more men. Chloe and Eric are talking. Chloe decides to trust Eric.

.

Chloe: Kim and Teri are here.

Eric: I thought as much.

Chloe: I think you might be able to protect them, but I'm still nervous about bringing CTU into this. I'll talk to them.

Eric: Thank you.

.

While Chloe goes to talk with Kim Jack Bauer is being interrogated by Carol Vossler. This is getting to be too much. He can't bring himself to justify his actions anymore. He had always told himself it was for the good of the country, but they were right, some of it was just personal revenge. Not to emntion the fear that something had happenned to Kim and Teri, the fear that if he couldn't get David freed soon Atla would succeed and kill many innocent live. President Parker would have more power than any other president, and get away with her crimes. Teri and Kim could be among the casualties. Maybe it was just that he, like anyone else, had a breaking point. Whatever his reasons, Jack gave up.

.

Jack: I can't justify my actions anymore. It is my fault those people at the hotel died, if I hadn't killed Nina Myers they might still be alive. There was a time I did everything I could to avoid war, than I almost started one. Your honor, I want to change my plea to guilty.

David: You honor I need a few minutes with my client.

Judge: That would be advisable.

Jack: No, I'm not changing my mind. I am guilty, I deserve whatever fate this court decides.

.

The courtroom was in turmoil, judge Annicon banged his gavel to maintain order. As he does this split screens show Atla trying to get Aslan to send him more men to murder the Bauer women, president Parker preparing her speech for the morning, vice-president Yassir going over security arrangements for the treaty signing in less than six hours.

.

Judge Annicon has kept order in his court, as much order as could be expected from an un-sanctioned show trial.

.

Judge: Mr Bauer, you are aware that a guilty verdict carries several possible penalties, the most severe of which is death.

Jack: I am aware sir.

Judge: And that by pleading guilty you wave any right to appeal the sentance.

Jack: Yes sir.

Judge: Than I ask one final time. How does the defendant plead?

Jack: Guilty.

.

2;59:57

2;59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following takes place between 3am and 4am. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Jack stood ready to be executed. Maybe it was just karma coming back on him for all the bad things he'd done over time.

.

Judge: Mr Bauer, having pled guilty to the charge of crimes against humanity, it now falls to this court to render sentance. Do you have a statement to make before the jury determines whether to impose the death penalty?

Jack: Yes your honor. I have done terrible things, including to those in this room. I told myself it was all in the service of my country, but in truth some of it was for personal vengeance. Because of my actions, innocent people died, and two nuclear powers nearly went to war. I cannot expect forgiveness, but I warn you all not to become puppets. Whoever turned me over to you works for president Parker, who is behind today's terrorist attacks. Please do not let them use you in their insane plans to murder innocent people.

Judge: Members of the jury, it now falls to us to decide whether to impose the death penalty against Jack Bauer. You each have two marbles, one white, one black. The white marble means you vote against execution, the black marble means you vote to execute him. One by one we shall enter the closet, and place one marble in the jar. After we have all voted, we shall empty the jar. Only if the verdict is unanimous will Jack Bauer be executed. If there is a single white marble, I shall impose a less severe sentance. I ask only that each of you weigh your choice carefully, you will have to live with this for the rest of your lives. We must now begin.

.

Atla continues pressing Aslan to send more resources to kill or capture the Bauer women. But even with Eric Carter in the house, and the chance to avenge Ibriham Bin-Khalid, Aslan refuses to send anymore of their limited resources. Atla and his three terrorists plan their assault on the house. Inside Eric talks with Teri Wesley.

.

Eric: Ms Wesley, I can't begin to say I know what you've been through. I can say I'll do all I can to keep the bad guys from hurting you again.

Teri: Thank you. Are we in trouble?

Eric: Your mother might have to answer for stealing the disposable cellphones, and asault with an unliscenced firearm. But I'll speak on her behalf, and I think the judge will go easy on her because of the circumstances. Are there any other guns here.

Kim: Just mine.

Chloe: Actually I have one, it's registered.

Eric: I can't require you to surrender your gun Mrs Obrien, but I recommend it. I also recommend you all come with me to CTU, but I can't require it.

.

At the courtroom David Weiss, Jack Bauer's lawyer, goes into the closet. There is indeed a black jar with a funnell for him to place the marble. How the others have voted, impossible to say. Perhap Jack is right, if he doesn't vote to execute him, these people might just kill them both. But David also knows he might be all that stands between Jack Bauer and certain death. For better or worse, David drops the white marble into the jar. He stood by his principals, and it might soon cost him his life.

.

3;09


	92. Chapter 92

3:13

.

While the jurors vote Jack Bauer is allowed to record a video statement. In addition to warning the world of president Parker's treason, he says goodbye to Kim and Teri. Whatever his faults, Jack loves his family.

.

Atla and his three terrorists cut the power to Chloe's house. Eric's instincts, kick in. He quickly scans the outside through the window. Although it's late, a couple other houses still have their lights on. It's just Chloe's lights that went off. Eric knows it's unlikely that Chloe would forget to pay her electric bill, they are about to be attacked. The terrorists break down the door and begin firing. Eric fires on them, killing the anarchist and wounding Mary. Rachel stays behind to tend to her wounded girlfriend. Eric calls for back-up while hurrying the three women to his car. Atla appears and takes Kimberly hostage. Kim fears she will be killed either way, she yells for Eric to get Teri and Chloe out of here. Eric doesn't like this, but he feels a responsibility to protect Teri, and her mother is asking to be left behind. He also fears Atla and his ISIS allies still have a weapon of mass destruction. If he lets them take Kim, maybe CTU can track them to the other terrorists. Chloe drags a kicking and screaming Teri into the car as Eric drives them away. Atla knows CTU will be here soon. He makes Kim get into his van at gunpoint while Rachel carries Mary inside. It is unlikely that Jack Bauer is still alive, but if he is he will know that his child died a slow agonizing death.

.

3:23


	93. Chapter 93

3:27

.

Atla is driving away with Kimberly as his hostage. Kim hopes her sacrifice will keep Atla fro coming after her child in the future. In the back of the car Rachel is tending to her wounded girlfriend. Kim doesn't understand why two gay women would become nazies, but then she never thought of neo-nazies as being particularly logical.

.

Eric is helping CTU coordinate to track Atla. Hopefully they can lead them back to whatever weapon of mass destruction ISIS might still have. As much as Eric wants to rescue Kimberly, many more lives could potentially be on the line.

.

In the courtroom the baliff brings the jar back. Everyone stands for the verdict. Although David assured Jack he voted against execution, they might lie and say the verdict was unanimous. Judge Annicon empties the jar. Jack isn't sure, but it looks like either seven or eight white balls. It is clearly less than a unanimous verdict. What exactly would happen now, he did not know.

.

Judge: Mr Bauer, the jury has decided not to execute you for your crimes. It now falls to me to decide your sentance. I am well aware you served time in Russia and China, I therefore impose the sentance of time served. In the interest of peace, and forgiveness, you are free to go.

.

Jack was suprised, these people had legitimate reasons to hate, even to execute him. Were they really going to let him go?

Judge: We are not monsters mr Bauer, we merely serve justice. However, for security concerns, we must ask you and your attorney to swallow this liquid. While you are unconsciouss, we will transport you to safety.

.

Jack didn't know if they were telling the truth, or if this was poison. If they were planning to kill him, they would do it either way. If they were serious, this was his chance at freedom. Maybe they were just planning to escape and not let him know this location. Jack decided to take a chance. He drank the liquid and fell asleep.

.

3:35


	94. Chapter 94

3:39

.

Eric Carter is trying to coordinate efforts at finding Atla and his ISIS terrorists. By now CTU has arrived at Chloe's house, and she is helping with this. Teri is not happy with Eric's decision to let her mother be kidnapped.

.

Teri: How could you just abandon my mother like that?

Eric: She told me to do it. Your mother made the choice to go with Atla to save you.

Teri: You're just using her to find Atla.

Eric: Our intel suggests he might still have a weapon of mass destruction. I didn't like it, but this is our best way to prevent many others from being killed.

Teri: When my grandfather finds out what you did, he will kill you.

.

At Mount Weather Tony Almeida silently laments his current situation. Even Charles Logan, for all his madness and arrogance, thought he was ultimately serving his country. But Parker is a psychopath, she enjoys seeing people die and obtaining more power. Then Tony recieves a text from the baliff. It informs him that Jack Bauer is still alive, the baliff needs Tony's help. I is now or never.

.

In their getaway car Rachel demands that Atla take Mary to a doctor, but he refuses. They all know Mary is doomed, she dies in Rachel's arms. Rachel pulls her gun and plans to murder Kimberly.

.

Atla: Do not kill her yet.

Rachel: Mary is dead because of her.

Atla: And she will suffer for it. You kill her now she dies quickly, painlessly. We bring her back she dies in agony, perhaps her father gets to watch her pain.

Rachel: You have a point. She lives, for now.

.

3:46


	95. Chapter 95

3:50

.

While they are driving to Aslan and the bomb Atla recieves a call on his cellphone. Kim tries to discreetly listen. Agent Hunter is on the other end.

.

Atla: Who is this?

Hunter: Your old friend Hunter.

Atla: Why are you calling me?

Hunter: I figured you'd want to know, CTU is on your trail.

Atla: You betrayed us, why should I believe you now?

Hunter: Believe me or not, they're using you to find the bomb. If you want your friend Aslan to arm it in time, lead Eric Carter away from you.

.

Hunter hung up. Atla wasn't sure if he believed him or not. How could Hunter even know this? Surely his access must be gone as his own people knew of his betrayel. But if there was any chance he was telling the truth, that CTU was following him, he could not take that chance. Kim heard enough to know they were getting ready to murder her now. Although the car was still moving Kim quickly jumped out. Rachel and Atla were initially suprised, but quickly chased her. Although the fall hurt her, Kim ran into the woods. The car couldn't follow, Rachel and Atla had to follow her on foot.

.

Jack Bauer wakes up in a moving car. The baliff, the grandson of Victor Drazen, is driving. David Weiss is also in the back seat, still asleep.

.

Baliff: Good, you're awake.

Jack: Where are we going?

Baliff: You'll see.

Jack: Your judge said I was free.

Baliff: I feel the sentance was too lenient.

Jack: You want revenge for me killing your grandfather. Let me tell you something about Victor Drazen. He was born into a conflict that had been raging for over 500 years before he was born. He could have chosen a better path to be a peacemaker. Instead he did horrible things, murdered many in the name of racial purity. He trained both of his sons to be soldiers, killers. The result was he lived just long enough to see both of his sons die. When I killed Victor Drazen his entire family was dead, all except you. If Alexis had known your mother was pregnant, he would have killed her. You have the chance to break that cycle of violence, to be better.

Baliff: You're part irish aren't you?

Jack: I have some irish blood yes.

Baliff: More than 100 years ago England and Turkey were on opposite sides of a war that was suppossed to end all wars. England forced it's irish conscripts to fight this war, Turkey forced it's serbian conscripts to fight. So basically working class irish and working class serbs were fighting and killing each other, when they really had no quarrell with each other.

Jack: That's always how it's been, the big shots use people like you and me, and we pay for their stupidity.

Baliff: Indeed. I understand my grandfather used the restaurant "Nikola's Delights" as a safehouse. The Drazens didn't have the resources to establish safehouses all over the world so they relied on serbs living abroad. The owner was a naturalized citizen whose family had been murdered by albanian terrorists.

Jack: I remember, Victor brought me there as a hostage. He murdered the owner and his daughter.

Baliff: Is it true you originally took the daughter hostage?

Jack: Yes. I'm sorry, I was desperate.

Baliff: I supposse they weren't civilians. I bought this restaurant a year ago. Do me a favor, don't go there. We're here.

.

Split screens show the baliff meeting up with another car, Eric directing efforts to find Atla and the ISIS terrorists, Kimberly trying to flee from Atla and Rachel.

.

Jack fears he is too woosy to fight if the baliff and the other man are planning to kill him. To his suprise the other man is Tony Almeida. They go over to see Jack.

.

Jack: I don't understand, what's going on?

Tony: I was able to learn who you were turned over to, I made contact with them.

Jack: You saved my life.

Baliff: Specifically the jury did. Believe it or not Jack this was ever about revenge for us, it's about justice.

Jack: I believe you.

Baliff: I was one of the people who voted against execution. I didn't do it for you. I did it because I believe you two might be the best chance to stop the terrorists from murdering more innocent people. Me and my associates will inform the world what Parker has done.

Tony: You should be able to use this disk, they will come after you.

Baliff: I know, but we want our lives to mean something.

Jack: Thank you.

.

The baliff, who was always careful never to give Jack his name, drove David Weiss away. Jack and Tony knew they had to work together, one last time.

.

3;59:57

3;59:58

3;59:59

4:00:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between 4am and 5am. Events occur in real time.

.

4;00

.

Tony drove himself and Jack to their destiny. Tony offered Jack some juice.

.

Tony: The drugs they gave you are similar to the ones they gave me for my colonoscopy last year. You'll be fine, the juice helps.

Jack: I know, I've had that procedure a few times.

Tony: Yeah, we're old men.

Jack: What exactly are we suppossed to do?

Tony: I still don't know what exactly Atla is planning, or what weapons he might have. There's talk that the plans are on the main compute at Mount Weather. I've spoken to the soldiers there, some have doubts about following president Parker. They've agreed to help me steal the plans. We need you to be a distraction. Parker's obsessed with you. If you're attacking Mount Weather, she'll send everyone after you.

Jack: After all that's happened you expect me to trust you?

Tony: Unfortunately right now, neither of us has a choice, not if we want to save all those lives.

.

Atla and Rachel continue searching for Kimberly Bauer. Atla is also on the phone with Aslan.

.

Atla: I need you to send more people to kill the girl.

Aslan: I've already lost two people, and probably a third in Rachel, because of your obsession with vengeance.

Atla: She might have learned something, we need to make sure she can't tell CTU.

Aslan: We are not here to kill one american, we're here to kill thousands. To silence her, I will send reinforcements.

.

Aslan orders six of his terrorists to go help Atla kill Kimberly. He also orders them not to allow anyone to be taken alive. If neccessary they are to kill themselves, Rachel, even Atla.

.

In the White House vice-president Yassir is looking over the files on Barzani, and other members of the Brotherhood. She calls president Parker.

.

Parker: Nadia, what is it?

Nadia: I've been looking over the files on known members of the Brotherhood. Most were recruited because they were desperate, persecuted. Some of which might be the result of our government.

Parker: What's your point?

Nadia: The Brotherhood and similar groups will continue to recruit new members if certain things don't change. I think we should consider offering amnesty to those who lay down their arms.

Parker: I cna't do that. We might have to offer immunity to those who give us valuable intel, but we can't offer amnesty to members of a known terrorist group.

.

4:09


	97. Chapter 97

4:13

.

Jack and Tony were near Mount Weather, going over the plan. Jack had heard rumors of that base for decades. It turned out it had a basketball court and a chapel. The basketball court was for recreation for soldiers stationed there. The chapel was to accomodate those who couldn't exactly skip out on their lunch hour for church services. Jack assumed that if their ever was a nuclear war this small chapel would be full. It was considered one of the most secure military bases on the planet, and Jack was suppossed to break inside, by trusting someone he hated.

.

Jack: Do you really trust these defectors?

Tony: Yeah. They're ultra-nationalists but Parker's plan has no logic. They'll die before they let ISIS use a weapon of mass destruction.

Jack: And you assume they have data about the attack?

Tony; At the very least Parker will know. If neccesary, we torture her for the intel.

Jack: I know I'm not likely to survive this, just make sure that Atla is stopped. But if you're lying to me, I will make you suffer. Even if that means tracking you through Hell. And don't think I won't find a way to do that.

Tony: You probably could. Good luck.

Jack: Good luck to you too.

.

In the woods Kim tries to make herself hidden. It's easier with the darkness, but sunrise is about an hour away. Kim sees some people searching. She doesn't recognize them, and they're not wearing police uniforms. They are however speaking to Atla through walkies, he seems to have called in reinforcements.

.

Chloe Obrien and Eric Carter continue monitoring the search for Atla and Kim. Chloe discovers something.

.

Chloe: Satelites are telling me Atla and his associates seem to be limited to this one area in the Virginia woods. He's brought more people, probably searching for Kim.

Eric: So either Kim escaped or Atla is diverting our resources.

Chloe: There might be something we can do. We can try to back-trace where these new guys came from, chances are their base is near.

Eric: You do that. I'm sending CTU in there. If we can capture some of them alive there might be one who's willing to talk. Good work.

.

4:21


	98. Chapter 98

4;25

.

Tony has returned to Mount Weather. He is explaining to Ron Samuels that he tried to go and murder Jack Bauer, but the people putting him on trial failed to stop Jack from escaping.

.

In the Virginia woods Kim sees two of Atla's allies searching for her. She sneaks up behind them with a large tree branch. With all her strength Kim smashes one of their skulls. Before the other terrorist can react Kim grabs the dead man's gun and shoots the other. Both of these terrorists are now dead, but the gunshot has been heard. Atla orders all his men to check in. It's only a matter of time before they realize these two are dead. Kim takes this walkie and leaves the immediate vicinity.

.

Rachel searches the woods for Kim Bauer. Rachel has also been ordered to murder Atla and herself rather than be taken alive. She wants to make Kim suffer for her beloved Mary. Mary loved her, even after she knew the truth. Rachel's mother was a liberal Peace Corps type, brought her to impovershed countries in Africa. She thought this would make Rachel grateful for what she had. Instead Rachel was raped in Africa at 15. She got pregnant from this, had an abortion. This incident helped make Rachel a hardcore racist, but few neo-nazi groups would accept an openly homosexual woman. But Mary was just like her, they loved each other even after Rachel confided how she'd been pregnant with a n... baby, how she was no longer racially pure. Rachel figured she would be reunited with Mary soon, but first she wanted to avenge her death.

.

Jack Bauer begins his assault on Mount Weather. Ron Samuels is alerted to this. Samuels is walking with Tony, he orders all his soldiers to remain at their posts.

.

Tony: If Jack Bauer is alive, we need to kill him.

Samuels: We will, but I'm not diverting our resources.

Tony: CTU could be here already.

Samuels: I very much doubt that. Right now Eric Carter is searching the Virginia woods for Atla. Even if they find Atla, it will be too late to stop the ISIS attack. There's something I want you to see.

.

Samuels shows Tony a closet. Inside are three soldiers, all of whom were involved in Tony's plot to stop president Parker. Tony is horrified, and Samuels slaps him anyway. Samuels' other soldiers train their guns on Tony, who has no weapon of his own.

.

Samuels: These three lost their nerve, were planning to betray their president.

Tony: Why not, she betrayed the american people.

Samuels: They even tried to recruit others, but the others were more rational. Why should they sacrifice their lives when they can have a comfortable life serving president Parker.

Tony: To save lives, because it's the right thing to do. You used to believe in something.

Samuels: That was a long time ago, I'm what I believe in now. If working for Parker means I get to enjoy the high life, so be it. You could have had that too Tony, but you're too stuck in the past. You are going to die today, it's just a question of how much you want to suffer. Even Jack Bauer couldn't fight his way into Mount Weather. ISIS will launch their attack and thousands, maybe even millions, of americans will die. And Parker will have the kind of power that will make martial law look like a libertarian paradise. You will die for nothing.

.

4:36


	99. Chapter 99

4:40

.

Jack Bauer continues sneaking into Mount Weather. He's encountered less resistance than expected. Tony was suppossed to trick Samuels into sending more soldiers his way. It seemed Tony had either failed, or betrayed him yet again. Either way, Jack woul continue this mission until he either succeeded, or was dead.

.

Tony Almeida was being tortured by the soldiers. They knew of the three who had betrayed Parker, but feared there were others. They would continue hurting Tony until he named others. Tony wasn't sure why he was resisting. He knew of no others in this resistance, had little faith Jack could stop ISIS, but nevertheless he kept quiet, for now.

.

While in the woods Kim hears gunfire. CTU is here, a number of terrorists are killed or captured. Kim hears a CTU agent calling for her. In her excitement Kim comes out of hiding and identifies herself. Unfortunately this man is one of Atla's. He knocks Kim out and calls Atla.

.

At CTU Chloe finds where the terrorists came from, and which is likely still their base. She contacts Eric Carter in the field. Eric sends Tom Locke and part of their team to this base while he stays here with the rest of the team looking for Kimberly Bauer and Atla.

.

4:49


	100. Chapter 100

4:53

.

President Parker is in her secure room with agent Hunter guarding her.

.

Hunter: I assure you madam president, we will kill Jack Bauer before he gets near you.

Parker: I'm not worried. I appreciate all you've done for me. When this is over I will pardon you, perhaps we can have a little fun.

Hunter: You mean as lovers?

Parker: Why not? We find each other attractive, understand each other, and have little morals. And extra-marital affairs are fun.

Hunter: Agreed. Let's do it.

.

In the Virginia woods Atla's men bring an unconsciouss Kimberly Bauer to him and Rachel.

.

Rachel: We should kill her now.

Atla: Not yet.

Rachel: Your stalling has already cost us a lot.

Atla: Eric Carter is here. He killed Ibriham Bin-Kalid, and your "partner." We use her to lure Carter out.

Rachel: I would like to kill that n... for what he did. Fine, we should head to that empty cabin we saw earlier.

Atla: Agreed.

.

Split screens show the terrorists dragging Kim to the cabin, Jack Bauer fighting his way into Mount Weather, Tony Almeida being tortured, president Parker observing this through security cameras.

.

At their base Aslan has completed work on the nuclear bomb. His remaining ten allies load it into the van. The timer has been set. Even if they cannot make it to the capitol in time, the bomb will go off. Hopefully they can destroy the american capitol, but either way milions of americans will die.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4;59;59

5;00:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 5am and 6am. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Aslan and his remaining terrorists drive away from the base. While they don't specifically know about Tom Locke's forces heading towards them, they know CTU is searching for them. But it's too late to stop the bomb. Even is Aslan can't reach the capitol, many americans will die when this bomb goes off.

.

Atla and his remaining four terrorists reach the cabin. Someone has been here fairly recently, but the owner seems to be fortunate enough to have been away at this moment. Atla uses the walkie he stole off a dead CTU agent to contact Eric Carter.

.

Atla: Mr Carter, I wish to make a deal with you.

Eric: I have no authority to make a deal.

Atla: Perhaps not. But I am willing to release Kimberly Bauer, in exchange for you.

Eric: And what happens to me if I agree to this?

Atla: You will face justice for the killing of my brothers and sisters, true muslims.

Eric: The president would never consent to this, but maybe you and I can come to a private agreement.

Atla: You have until 6am to decided.

.

Eric knows Atla will never release Kim, but this deadline has bought CTU time to find and rescue Kim.

.

Tony Almeida continues to resist, not that he has anything worth telling. Finally Jack Bauer bursts in, killing Ron Samuels and the two soldiers with him. Jack sees Tony tied up, clearly he has problems with his people. Jack decides to take a chance and release him. Then Jack and Tony go off, for likely their final battle.

.

5:07


	102. Chapter 102

5:11

.

In the White House agent Pierce informs vice-president Yassir of a development.

.

Pierce: It seems that Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida have broken into Mount Weather.

Nadia: How is that even possible? Also, why is Jack Bauer working with Tony Almeida?

Pierce: Both good questions. But for now we have to concentrate on your safety.

Nadia: Agreed, let's go to the bunker.

.

President Parker is getting a bit nervous, but she trusts that even Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida can't get to her from here. The security cameras have been disabled, but Tony Almeida is found in the chapel. Agent Hunter and three others find him. Tony seems to be in prayer.

.

Hunter: Tell us where Bauer is, and we'll let you live.

Tony: No you won't. Forgive me lord and let me see Michelle again.

.

Tony hoped his recent actions would be enough to earn God's forgiveness and let him be reunited with Michelle. He was about to find out. Tony detonated his explosive device, killing himself and the terrorists. In addition it sealed off this corridor, keeping the remaining soldiers from reaching president Parker. Jack now had the president all to himself as he burst through her bedroom. Before Parker could grab her gun Jack forced her on her knees at gunpoint.

.

Jack: You will call off this attack.

Parker: I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever you might force me to say now, noone will believe you.

Jack: We can deal with your justice later. For now my main concern is stopping Atla and saving american lives. I doubt very much you can make Atla listen to you. Tell CTU how to stop them, or I will kill you.

.

5:19


	103. Chapter 103

5:23

.

From the White House bunker vice-president Yassir is updated. They've lost contact with Mount Weather, they can't even be certain president Parker is alive. For now Nadia Yassir is once again acting president. Professor Barzani has been arrested, he claims to know nothing about Tony's attack on Mount Weather. Eric Carter has also found Kimberly Bauer being held in the cabin. The surveilance for the terrorists is crude, but effective. Eric fears he cannot get to Kim before Atla kills her. But he is certain that if he hands himself over Atla will kill them both. Acting president Yassir believes Jack might be going after Parker at Atla's request to save Kim. This is logical, if incorrect. They are trying to make contact with Mount Weather and try to reason with Jack. But they are also preparing for a drone strike against the cabin. Kim would be killed, but it might stop Jack from murdering president Parker.

.

In the cabin Rachel recieves a call from Aslan.

.

Rachel: Yes?

Aslan: We are on the move, we can't pick you up.

Rachel: I understand. How much time?

Aslan: About three hours. What are you doing?

Rachel: We have Kimberly Bauer. Atla is trying to buy you time, keep CTU occupied here.

Aslan: Good. But we cannot take the chance that they would make Atla talk. If the time comes, you know what to do?

Rachel: Don't worry, none of us will let ourselves be taken alive.

.

Jack Bauer continues trying to force president Parker to reveal what ISIS is planning. He finally recieves a phone call, from vice-president Yassir.

.

Jack: Nadia, good to hear from you again.

Nadia: Jack, do you have the president?

Jack: Yes, she's alive for now.

Nadia: Jack, I understand why you're doing this but you have to release president Parker. We are doing all we can to bring Kim to safety.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Nadia: Atla and his terrorists have Kim.

Jack: I didn't know that. Allison Parker is involved in the plot, she's been manipulating this entire thing from the beginning.

Nadia: You're not making any sense.

Jack: She knows what ISIS is planning, hopefully she knows how to stop it. Can you put me in contact with Atla?

Nadia: Why?

Jack: Because if we can't stop them, or if Kim dies, I will kill Parker. I doubt Atla knows who's really pulling his strings, perhaps I can trade her life for Kim's.

.

At CTU Chloe has traced the call that the cabin just recieved. Tom Locke has found neither living persons nor any major weapons at the terrorist base, hopefully this lead will pay off. The source of the call is moving, but hopefully they can trace where it is, where it's going.

.

5:32


	104. Chapter 104

5:36

.

Chloe is trying to track Aslan and the bomb. This is difficult as Aslan's van is constantly moving. Hard enough to say where it is, much less where it is going to be. The most likely target for a weapon on mass destruction would be either the Capitol or the White House. Secret Service has already taken vice-president Yassir to a secure location, but many american civilians could be slaughtered.

.

Jack Bauer continues to interrogate president Parker.

.

Jack: What are the terrorists planning?

Parker: It won't work Jack. Even if you force me to say something at gunpoint, noone will believe it.

Jack: Whatever point you were trying to make, you can make it even if CTU stops ISIS. If this is a power grab you'll have it after I'm killed for this. All I want right now is to save millions of lives.

Parker: But I wouldn't get to lead the ultimate double life. President of the United States, and the secret leader of a terrorist group.

Jack: Do you even care that millions of your own people will be murdered. For all I know your own children could be killed.

Parker: Now there's a role I haven't played before, grieving mother. That could be interesting.

Jack: You don't even care about your own children. I thought this plot was just a means to an end for you, like it was for Roger Stanton or Charles Logan all those years ago. But you enjoy seeing people suffer and die.

Parker: I enjoy the game. You want to call me a psychopath fine, but I won't break.

.

In the cabin Atla and the others realize it's light out, the sun is just beginning to rise. Still, it seems unlikely any of them will be alive for sunset. Atla's cellphone rings, he is suprised at who is calling him.

.

Nadia: Atla, this is vice-president Nadia Yassir. I was hoping I could reason with you.

Atla: I do not wish to negotiate with an apostate, or the lap dog of the imperialist crusaders.

Nadia: There is something you should know about who is really pulling your strings.

Atla: I answer only to Allah. Whatever the motives of temporary allies they are meaningless to me.

Nadia: What about president Parker?

Atla: What about her?

Nadia: Some evidence has surfaced that she might have been involved with your group. She i the one John Hunter and Tony ALmeida really answered to.

Atla: Impossible.

Nadia: Certain "evidence" has been brought to our attention, it's being broadcast over the internet.

.

Atla used his smartphone to verify what Nadia was saying to him. This was the evidence Tony had given to the trial. Now the baliff and the others were risking their lives to expose Parker's crimes. Atla was furious, all he had done, he had apparently done for the United States of America. All his work had been for nothing.

.

5:45


	105. Chapter 105

5:49

.

Atla could not believe it. All he had done for Allah, he had really been manipulated by the american president. In this cabin, he almost forgot Kimberly Bauer was still tied to this chair. Finally Atla realized Jack Bauer was now on the phone, and seemed to be holding Parker hostage.

.

Atla: Jack Bauer, Shaytan himself must be keeping you alive.

Jack: Perhaps. Maybe you don't have to be her puppet anymore.

Atla: I could stop this next attack if I wanted to, and I don't want to stop it. Nor willI tell you what it is.

Jack: The president's already confessed, your friend Aslan has a nuclear bomb and is planning to destroy our capitol.

Atla: Then what is there left to talk about?

Jack: I want you to release my child.

Atla: No.

Jack: Right now acting president Yassir has a drone ready to hit your cabin.

Atla: Then before I die I will allow you to know that your own government killed your daughter.

Jack: I have a deal to make before it happens. You let Kim go, I will kill president Parker.

Atla: Very well. Kill her, and I let your daughter go.

Jack: Release her first, and I kill Parker.

Atla: Kill her first.

Jack: Me killing her first is like you letting Kim go first. There's no guarantee the other will follow through.

Atla: Then it seems we are at a standstill. But bear in mind one thing. I have literally nothing to lose by waiting for the drone strike and letting her be killed.

Jack: There might be one alternative. I still believe in peace, Allison Parker is a clear and present danger to that peace. I swear to you, on the grave of my wife Teri. If you let my daughter go, I will kill Allison Parker.

.

Atla thought about this for a moment. He'd wanted Parker dead even before this revelation. But would Jack Bauer really kill his own president? Atla decided to take the chance and let Kim go. Rachel tried to shoot Kim, but Atla killed her instead. Kim was suprised, but once she was un-tied she ran outside. Eric Carter saw her and together they ran off.

.

Split screens show Kim and Eric running away from the upcoming drone strike, vice-president Yassir giving the order to take out Atla's cabin, the soldiers at Mount Weather making their way into Parker's bedroom.

.

Atla sees Jack standing over Parker, he seems hesitant. Parker is laughing, she also believes Jack won't actually kill her. But Jack knows Parker is a psychopath, she will kill those who released Tony's intel in order to escape justice. Jack shoots Parker in the head, killing her instantly. Atla sees this, Jack has honored his agreement. The last thing Atla says, before he is killed, is simply "Thank you Jack."

.

5:59:57

5;59:58

5:59;59

6:00:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Vice-president Nadia Yassir watched the live feed. Jack Bauer had just murdered president Parker. This meant that, Nadia was now president of the United States. The other soldiers were just about to break down the door. Jack got on his knees and put his hands above his head. These traitors might beat the rap for allying with president Parker, but if they were going to murder him they were not going to be able to claim it was self-defense. As they burst through the door they saw that their president was dead, they prepared to kill Jack.

.

Nadia: Take this man into custody.

Soldier: He just murdered our president.

Nadia: Yes and he will stand trial in a court of law. He will not be murdered in cold blooded vengeance.

Soldier: He doesn't deserve to live.

Nadia: That is not your decision to make. I am now president of the United States of America, and you will obey my orders and take this suspect into custody.

.

The soldiers decided to obey president Yassir. It was a desperate attempt to prove their loyalty to their country, but their only chance of avoiding the death penalty.

.

Eric Carter brings Kim Bauer to safety. He recieves a call, Kim can tell whatever it is Eric finds it shocking. She asks as soon as he hangs up.

.

Kim: Is it about my daughter?

Eric: Teri is fine, you'll be able to speak to her soon. There have been some accusations made against president Parker. I don't know how to tell you this, your father's been taken into custody. They're saying he murdered the president.

.

As his people drive towards D.C. Aslan listens to the news on his car radio. They're discussing rumors that president Parker is dead, murdered by an agent named Jack Bauer. Aslan thinks Atla may have forced Jack to kill his own president. Good for him. Aslan feels no connection with Nadia Yassir, views her as an apostate and not a true muslim. Within three hours president Yassir will see her beloved country in flames.

.

In front of the cameras Nadia Yassir is officially sworn in. She takes her oath on the Koran, specifically the copt that belonged to Thomas Jefferson. Nadia didn't know how Jefferson, or George Washington, would have felt about a mixed-race muslim woman leading the country they had founded. However they would have felt, it was happenning now. Nadia Yassir was now the 57th president of the United States of America.

.

6:07


	107. Chapter 107

6:11

.

President Yassir is addressing the nation. She urges calm, tries to assure the people that the peace treaty is still coming, and intelligence agencies are doing all they can to stop future attacks. But there's only so much the president can do. The president is dead, and Aslan is still heading for D.C. with a nuclear bomb.

.

In the Virginia woods Kim is allowed to speak with her father, who is still being held on Mount Weather.

.

Kim: Dad?

Jack: Kim, it's good to hear from you.

Kim: Is it true? Did you murder president Parker?

Jack: I had to. She was a psychopath, Parker was involved in the terrorist conspiracy.

Kim: What's going to happen?

Jack: I don't know. Most likely I'll be executed.

Kim: It's not fair, we just got you back.

Jack: I'm sorry, I wanted to be with you too, but we don't have that option. You just need to be there for Teri. She needs you, now more than ever.

.

From their van Aslan and his terrorists monitor traffic reports. Their images are all over the internet. Police have set up roadblocks, they will have their images. Aslan tries to find a way they can reach the capitol. But if they can't, they will detonate the bomb early. They might not be able to take out the capitol, or stop the peace agreement, but they can kill many americans.

.

6:20


	108. Chapter 108

6:24

.

Jack Bauer is hand-cuffed to a chair, waiting for legitimate soldiers to come and take him to prison. The soldiers here seem nervous.

.

Jack: They will find evidence of your involvement in Parker's traitorous plot.

Soldier: If the president of the United States was involved in anything illegal, I knew nothing about it. As far as I knew all the orders she gave me were legitimate.

Jack: If that's true, you have nothing to worry about.

Soldier: You're just trying to frighten us.

Jack: Maybe. But you seem pretty jumpy for an innocent man. I have no delusions about escaping prison, I'll be on Death Row before long. If you're guilty of treason, maybe we'll be cellmates.

.

Kim is finally able to speak with her daughter on the phone.

.

Teri: Mom, are you okay?

Kim: I'm fine sweetheart. Are you okay?

Teri: Yeah, they have me at a safehouse.

Kim: I'll be there by 7am.

Teri: Mom, they're saying some things about grandpa.

Kim: Yeah, some of it might be true. I won't pretend to understand all of my father's actions, but I know he did what he thought was right.

.

Aron Pierce arrived at Mount Weather to take Jack Bauer into custody, accompanied by six soldiers. To their suprise, Jack Bauer was alone, hand-cuffed to a chair.

.

Aron: Where are the others?

Jack: They fled, but you might be able to catch them if you hurry.

Aron: Is this a diversionary tactic on your part?

Jack: No, I have no delusion about ever being free again. Those traitors fled because they knew the truth would come out and they didn't want to face the consequences for their actions.

Aron: We'll track them down later. Right now we need everyone we can to stop the terrorists from blowing up Washington D.C. That includes you. Let me be clear, president Yassir is willing to let you help with this. When it's over, you will face charges or murder and treason. If you are convicted, the president has no intention of pardoning you, or commuting your sentance if a jury imposes the death penalty.

Jack: Understood, I'll help in any way I can.

Aron: Thank you Jack.

.

6:32


	109. Chapter 109

6:36

.

Jack Bauer is once again working with CTU. He will almost certainly be arrested when this is over. But to stop a nuclear bomb from detonating on american soil, the new president is willing to give him a brief reprieve. Chloe and Andy at CTU are trying to track them, using satellites and radiation signatures.

.

Aslan and his remaining terrorists have holed up in an old abandoned building. It has been condemned, there are still pieces of broken glass and grafitti inside. On the outside the only people around are junkies and other petty criminals. Not likely anyone will report them to the police. In barely two hours this bomb will go off, less if the terrorists feel the heat coming for them. Aslan knows he cannot reach the capitol by van, too many police have their images. They'd tried to destroy all data from their base, but CTU found enough to identify them. They can still use the bomb to kill many americans, but Aslan wants more. He wants to destroy the heart of the beast. To kill the so-called muslim president, the leader of the zionist occupation, and that traitor Yousafzai. The others here want the same thing. Whatever their motives they have followed Aslan loyally, he wants to see them accomplish their goals beofre they die.

.

Teri paces nervously in the bedroom of this safehouse. There are no windows here. Makes sense for security but it can get frustrating. Nearly losing her mother, Teri's had time to think about certain things. When Kim gets back, mother and daughter have much to talk about.

.

Andy believes he found something. A large amount of radiation coming from an abandoned warehouse in West Virginia. It seems the terrorists knw they can't reach D.C. and just want to kill a lot of americans. Chloe informs Eric Carter. Eric decides to go there personally to stop the bomb.

.

6:43


	110. Chapter 110

6:47

.

CTU had hacked recent security feeds to see into this warehouse. There were six people inside. One middle-eastern man in glasses who might be Aslan, although it was hard to tell from this image. When they raided the terrorist base they found files on Aslan, an engineer who'd been recruited into ISIS by Atla. There were files on other terrorists working with Aslan. None of the other five people were on those files, but their files might have been destroyed. There were four young people all carrying assault weapons. They were all un-identified, the sixth person was the only one whose identity they had confirmed. Her name was Sonia Foster, 33 years old, no criminal record, worked as a veterinarian. She didn't seem like the target audience for ISIS. But these six had assault weapons and they seemed to be guarding a particular room. There was definitely a fairly high level of radiation coming from this closed up room. Eric Carter and Tom Locke were preparing a plan to take the warehouse. They all feared the terrorists woud detonate the moment they realized CTU was there.

.

President Yassir is reviewing options. It is possible that CTU will find the bomb, but it will be too late to disarm the bomb. It had happenned before, the question now was where exactly they could take the bomb in that case. The only realistic option was Mount Weather. It was built to withstand a nuclear hit, but had never been fully tested before. Hopefully it could contain the radiation, but even then the president would be taking the chance that there would be nowhere she, or any future president, could be evacuated in the event of nuclear war.

.

Kimberly arrives at the safehouse and hugs her daughter Teri. The two of them went to talk privately.

.

Teri: After you were taken, I had these strange thoughts.

Kim: You never know how you're going to react to something like that until it happens.

Teri: The whole time I was scared for you, and myself. I was also scared for my baby. I know I said I wanted an abortion, now I can't see myself going through with that. There's been too much death already.

Kim: Yes there has. I am proud of you, how strong you are.

Teri: I'm not that strong. I may end up choosing adoption.

Kim: I understand. And I'll be honest, this will be hard. But I will be with you, every step of the way. I love you.

Teri: I love you too.

.

At his warehouse Aslan speaks with a young woman named Chelsea. Chelsea had joined his group a few weeks ago. Aslan wasn't sure what her motives were, but she seemed dedicated to setting off the bomb.

.

Chelsea: We can't get to the capitol by road, maybe we can fly the bomb there.

Aslan: Unfortunately I don't know how to fly a plane.

Chelsea: I do. I've taken some lessons, enough to take off and get to D.C. There's an airfield not far from there, they know me. We can get there, and then just you and me take the bomb to the capitol.

Aslan: The bomb goes off in less than two hours, we might just make it. But if we can't we detonate early.

Chelsea: Sounds like a good plan.

.

As they loaded the bomb into the van Aslan got a text from Sonia Foster. It was encrypted, but it basically said she believed CTU was watching them. That had been the plan, to divert CTU resurces away from Aslan and the bomb. Sonia had previously been unknown to CTU, her animal shelter had been a good medical safehouse. Aslan was sacrificing all this to ensure the nuclear bomb caused maximum damage. It was the only way to ensure that the Islamic State survived.

.

Split screens show the terrorists loading the bomb back into the van, Eric and Tom planning an assault on the wrong warehouse, president Yassir going over her options, Kim and Teri making plans for their future together.

.

Aslan and his remaining six terrorists drive away from the warehouse. There is no going back now. It is September 11th, 2031. 30 years ago at this hour Alqueda operatives were preparing for their strike against America. Today, these seven plan far more destruction for their enemy.

.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Aslan and the other terrorists are driving towards this airfield. The bomb will go off soon, but if they can steal a small plane they will be able to destroy the heart of the beast.

.

President Yassir is nervously awaiting news of the operation. Jack Bauer and Eric Carter are getting ready to lead the assault on the warehouse. Although the bomb will likely never reach D.C., it could still kill thousands of americans. Secret Service keeps the president in the bunker.

.

Jack and Eric attack the warehouse with their soldiers. They quickly kill all six of the terrorists, making sure they can't activate the bomb. Sonia, the four guards, and the man they believed was Aslan are all killed. With the terrorists down technicians in HAZMAT suits enter the room. They expect to see a nuclear bomb, but all they find is an x-ray machine. It is leaking minor amounts of radiation, but that's it. On closer examination CTU realizes that the man in glasses is not Aslan, but someone dressed to look like him. This whole thing was a diversionary tactic, and it worked.

.

7:10


	112. Chapter 112

7:14

.

From the warehouse Eric Carter informs president Yassir about this setback. Nadia knows they have little time left. She knows they have professor Barzani in custody and asks to speak with him by phone.

.

Nadia: Professor, Aslan and the terrorists still have the bomb. Is there any plea you can think of they will listen to?

Barzani: No. Atla knew ISIS is almost defeated. The only chance to bring about the caliphate he dreamed of was a strike against your country so great, America would be in flames.

Nadia: So you believe they will still try to destroy our capitol?

Barzani: Yes. Only if they realize that's not possible will they detonate early. They won't be taken alive.

Nadia: I realize that. Thank you for your help. I am however having you transferred near the White House. You'll be sharing the fate of all those you and the Brotherhood have endangered.

Barzani: I cannot say I blame you for that.

.

As they drive towards this airfield Alsan stares at the text sent by Sonia. It is in code, but it basically says that CTU has raided the warehouse. Aslan knows they've sacrificed much to divert CTU's resources, hopefully it will be worth it. Aslan throws the cellphone out the window to prevent CTU from tracking them. Aslan notices that Chelsea, like the others in the van, has a tattoo. It is of a snake, with no eyes.

.

Aslan: What does that tattoo signify?

Chelsea: It is Ophion. According to greek mythology Ophion was the great nothingness that existed before the gods, the titans, before humanity. Ophion is often depicted as a snake. He had no eyes because there wasn't yet anything to see. Somehow he created Uranus the sky and Gaia the earth. They overthrew Ophion, then they created the titans together. Cronos killed Uranus, and the blood and conflct created humanity. My group believes we should return to that which Ophion represents, wipe ourselves out, end these pathetic struggles once and for all. We tend to respect those associated with death and destruction. In my apartment I have posters of Adolf Hitler and Osama Bin Laden.

Aslan: I do not embrace nothingness as your friends do. I still have hope that the world will embrace true islam. It may be strict, but the human race will ultimately be better for it.

Chelsea: I doubt that, just more suffering for everyone. But the bomb goes off in barely an hour, less than an hour and a half. For us at least the conflict is almost over.

.

At the warehouse Jack Bauer is discussing strategy with Eric Carter and Tom Locke.

.

Jack: Everything we know about these terrorists suggests they will still try to destroy the capitol. They know they can't make it by road, I think they're going to try and hijack a plane.

Tom: They'd never be able, not with their images all over the place.

Jack: Not from a commercial airport, but from a smaller airfield with a few planes, they would risk it.

Eric: Jack we have very little time. If we're wrong about this, a lot of people will die.

Jack: I agree, but what other choice do we have?

Eric: We have no other leads, let's begin checking any airfields or airports and try to figure out which one they'd go to.

.

7:23


	113. Chapter 113

7:28

.

President Yassir officially authorizes CTU to find any local airfield with abnormal radiation signatures. They might not know ho much time specifically before it goes off, but time is clearly not on their side at the moment.

.

Aslan and Chelsea's van arrives. Chelsea goes to speak with a friend of hers, Hal. Hal delivered things to countries in the middle east. Some was genuine humanitarian supplies like food and medicine. Other deliveries included alcohol and tobacco in countries where that stuff was forbidden. Chelsea knew Hal did some illegal deliveries and hoped he would be willing to do some things off the books right now.

.

Chelsea: Hey Hal.

Hal: Hey Chelsea, what can I do for you?

Chelsea: I have a friend interested in buying one of your planes. He asked me to check it out, make sure it's in good condition.

Hal: Sure. Only the sale can't be official today. All kinds of restrictions on account of those lunatic terrorists.

Chelsea: Can I at least see the planes you have for sale?

Hal: Sure, why not.

.

While they go to inspect the planes Hal notices Chelsea's weird tattoo of a snake with no eyes. He wasn't one to judge tattoos, but he thought he remembered a bulletin about suspects with snake tattoos. Hal used his smartphone to check it out. Sure enough, the files recovered from the terrorist base said that some of Aslan's recruits had this tattoo. Hal found it hard to believe that a nice young white girl with blonde hair was a terrorist. On the other hand he'd kept CTU off his back all these years by giving them intel. He told them about rumors of terrorist activity, they looked the other way on some of his shipments. So Hal sent a text to his friend Tom Locke. He figured all he was doing was wasting some time, but CTU would know he had tried to cooperate later.

.

7:35


	114. Chapter 114

7:39

.

CTU is on their way to the airfield. Tom's informant Hal indicated that the terrorists are trying to take a plane, and there is an abnormal amount of radiation coming from this place. Jack and Eric know their team has to move in covertly, or Aslan's forces will detonate early. But all of their intel suggests they'll risk everything to destroy D.C.

.

President Yassir paces nervously in the White House bunker. Prime minister Rosenberg and president Yousafzai are secure in the pakistani consulate in Baltimore. Even if the bomb goes off these two plan to sign the peace treaty. Hopefully they will be signing it on the White House lawn. But either way they will not let the terrorists win. It was ironic, this happenning today, the 30th anniversary of September 11th. Nadia remembered that day well, the shock, fear, and anger she felt. She also saw people who mis-trusted her after that, some even threw things at her head. But Nadia refused to give in to despair and hatred. She joined the american intelligence community, went undercover with Alqueda cells, became head of CTU, and now was the first muslim president of the United States of America. Perhaps it was fitting that she should see this historic peace signed. At any rate Nadia knew she had much work ahead of her to truley see world peace.

.

Hal shows Chelsea the plane. He is secretly sabotaging the plane, hoping to stop whatever insanity she might be involved in, Then Aslan and the others enter this hanger.

.

Hal: Who are your friends?

Chelsea: They were suppossed to wait in the van.

Aslan: We are running out of time.

Chelsea: Fine. Hal, we'll take this plane, immediately.

Hal: I can't sell you the plane for at least three hours.

Chelsea: Come on Hal, we're friends. You've done some stuff off the books before.

Hal: Not today, not with everyone on alert.

Chelsea: We can compensate you.

Hal: It's not about money.

.

At this point Chelsea pulled out a gun. The other terrorists also presented deadly weapons.

.

Chelsea: Give us the plane, or we kill you now.

Hal: When you put it like that, let me just get the keys.

.

Hal was desperate. He took his wrench and hit one of the terrorists in the head. He went down, but Chelsea shot him and he lay on the floor dying.

.

Chelsea: Sorry Hal. But to be honest, you only would have had a few minutes to spend that money.

Aslan: Will the plane fly?

Chelsea: I think so, it's not like we need to worry about landing

Aslan: Then let's load the bomb, we have to go now.

.

7:47


	115. Chapter 115

Note: In case I wasn't clear earlier, I treat this story as a full season, with 24 episodes. After this chapter, one more episode to go. Thus we're nearing the end, specifically 9am. This chapter ends at 8am but I decided to try something new. Hope you enjoyed this story.

.

7:51

.

CTU prepares for the assault on Aslan and the other terrorists. President Yassir watches a live feed. She fears that Aslan will detonate early when he knows defeat is inevitable. This wouldn't destroy the capitol, it would kill far fewer americans than they'd hoped. But many innocent civilians would be killed.

.

The Ophion worshippers open the hanger door as Chelsea prepares to take off. Aslan is her only passenger, and ofcourse the bomb. CTU raids the hanger as soon as the doors are opened. The terrorists fire, even kill some CTU agents. But they are soon killed. Tom Locke is shot, he doesn't yet know if he'll survive his wounds. Chelsea continues trying to take off. They've come too far to just detonate prematurely.

.

From the White House bunker president Yassir nervously watches, until the camera is destroyed by gunfire. She knows she can't interrupt CTU's work just to activate a new camera. All Nadia can really do now is pray to Allah that the terrorists are stopped.

.

Chelsea is wounded, shot and knocked off her seat. The plane has been stopped, the wheels are destroyed. Aslan is dead, most likely Chelsea's fellow Ophionites are all dead. This plane will never reach D.C., so Chelsea tries desperately to activate the bomb early. Eric Carter opens the plane door and physically throws a wounded Chelsea out. N.E.S.T. begin examining the bomb, praying they can disarm it in time. Eric can tell Chelsea will die within minutes from her wounds, but hopes he can ger something useful from her first.

.

Eric: It's over, your bomb will not destroy the government, And the peace treaty will be signed in about an hour. You've lost.

Chelsea: This is only a temporary setback. You can fight it all you want, but you're just putting off the inevitable. This world will end, it must end. I go to Ophion now, you just get to suffer in this world.

.

Split screens show Chelsea dying, the technicians working on dis-arming the nuclear bomb, president Yassir praying to Allah for the safety of her citizens.

.

The N.E.S.T. technician discovered some disturbing news, then he told Eric the bad news.

.

Technician: The bomb can't be disarmed, and it's set to a timer. If the timer is removed, or tampered with in any way, it goes off.

Eric: Are you saying there is no way to safely disarm this bomb?

Technician: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Eric: How much time before it goes off?

.

This technician showed Eric the timer.

.

46:43

46:42

46:41

46:40


	116. Chapter 116

Note: This begins the final episode of this story, chapter 120 will be the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story.

.

The following takes place between 8am and 9am. Evets occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

The situation at the airport was grim. The nuclear bomb couldn't be dis-armed, and it had 46 minutes before it detonated. Eric Carter asked Jack Bauer about the plane.

.

Eric: You know about planes Jack, can this one be repaired eough to fly in the next few minutes?

Jack: Hopefully. Mechanics might be able to put the wheels back in, they can refuel and repair the leak. But we're basically limited to duct-tape on both.

Eric: It will have to do.

.

Eric then began calling president Yassir.

.

Nadia: Eric, what is it?

Eric: We found the bomb, but it can't be dis-armed. It has 45 minutes before detonation. They're working on the plane to make it fly again. Hopefully it will be enough. If we want to activate the contingency we talked about, now is the time.

Nadia: We'll do it. Prepare everything on your end, I'll transmit the coordinates for Mount Weather.

.

Agent Pierce reminded president Yassir about what this meant.

.

Pierce: If we do this, you'll be destroying the best protection against neclear war, for yourself or any future president.

Nadia: We'll have to build a new one. I know it will take time, but it's the best we can do to save millions of lives. Is anyone still at Mount Weather?

Pierce: Just some soldiers still gathering evidence. They can be evacuated within ten minutes.

Nadia: They'll have to be. I really hope noone stays behind to gather souveneirs.

.

At the airport the mechanics are repairing the plane as fast as they can. It won't be safe to land, but that's not a priority. The doctors put Tom Locke into an ambulance, hopefully they can get him to the hospital in time, but if the plane can't take off it might not matter. Jack speaks with Eric in private.

.

Jack: The president wants to fly the bomb into Mount Weather?

Eric: Yeah. Hopefully it can contain the radiation, but there's only one way to know for certains.

Jack: I can fly it.

Eric: Jack, they can't deliver it, the pilot has to go down with the bomb.

Jack: I know.

Eric: If this is some weird suicidal thing to avoid prison...

Jack: There is a difference between suicide and sacrifice. There are no other military pilots here. So it's either me, or some young civilian with a family.

Eric: Okay.

.

Eric saw a couple of vending machines in the hanger. He broke them open, grabbed the candy bars and cans of soda. He and some other agents brought them to Jack.

.

Eric: How long since you've eaten?

Jack: A few hours, seven I think.

Eric: In case you get hungry on the way there. Can't have you pass out on this flight. This isn't much, but it's the best I can do.

Jack: There is one more thing you can do. Try and contact my daughter and granddaughter. I want to say goodbye.

Eric: I'll see what I can do.

Jack: When this is over I suggest you go home to your wife and children. God willing I will be the last casualty of this war. You should enjoy the peace, be with your family.

Eric: Thank you Jack, I will.

.

The mechanics informed Jack and Eric that the plane was ready, as ready as it ever would be. Jack got inside, and prayed this would work. Everyone in the hanger looked on nervously. If the plane couldn't take off, they might not have time to get away. They prayed, in different ways, but this was all the same prayer. Whether it was prayer, or just duct-tape, it worked. The plane took off, and Jack Bauer flew off to his ultimate fate.

.

8:10


	117. Chapter 117

8:14

.

President Yassir is in the Oval Office. President Yousafzai of Pakistan and prime minister Rosenberg are being brought to the White House to sign the official peace treaty. As bad as global warming is, it does provide the opportunity for enemies like Israel and Pakistan to work together. Hopefully humanity can work together and put pathetic squabbels behind them. President Yassir is able to contact Jack Bauer, who is flying the plane into Mount Weather.

.

Nadia: Jack, I'm sorry it has to end like this.

Jack: You made the right call madam president. One life has to be sacrificed to save millions. Actually it's heroic of you to sacrifice your best bunker.

Nadia: For what it's worth, I am issuing you a full pardon. You'll die with a clean slate, a true hero. I'm also pardoning Kimberly, her actions were understandable, given the circumstances.

Jack: I'd like to ask you another favor. Amnesty for those who put me on their "trial." They had good reason to hate me, but they risked their lives to expose Parker.

Nadia: Very well. I supposse it's time for forgiveness. I can't go into all the details right now about my plans. But, Allah willing, we might actually have world peace.

Jack: I don't need details. I just want to leave this world, believing I am the last casualty of this war. Good luck madam president.

Nadia: And to you Jack.

.

As this call ended agent Pierce brought professor Barzani into the Oval Office. Barzani is hand-cuffed, Secret Service refuses to take their eyes off of him. He seems a little confused as to why he's even here.

.

Barzani: I heard the bomb has been stopped.

Nadia: Almost. An agent is flying it into Mount Weather right now. Hopefully it can contain the radiation.

Barzani: I'm not sure why I'm here.

Nadia: I've looked over the files on the Brotherhood. Most were desperate, persecuted, you were no exception. During your time on the council you tried to minimize casualties on operations. It also occurs to me that as long as conflicts, war, persecution, as long as they exist your Brotherhood, and similar organizations, will be able to recruit new members. I want to put a stop to it, with your help.

Barzani: You want me to betray my family?

Nadia: No. I want you to convince them that I will give them amnesty, if they lay down their arms. Only those guilty of the most serious offenses will face charges in a court of law.

Barzani: I question whether Tony Almeida was ever one of us. It might be he was our brother only enough to convince our family to go into hiding. If that is the case than, in a way, he gave his life to protect us. I owe him for that. Even if I believe your offer is sincere, how do I know other governments won't seek retribution for our crimes?

Nadia: I will work on that, convince them that this peace is in everyone's best interest.

Barzani: I could use code words, convince the Brotherhood the offer is sincere, that I'm not just afraid for my own life. But there's no guarantee they'll believe it.

Nadia: Then it seems we both have some work ahead of us. Do you believe climate change threatens our entire species?

Barzani: Yes. Max wasn't concerned, figured if he couldn't protect the family, he didn't care about the rest of the world. But I do.

Nadia: So do I. The time for petty squabbels is over. We need to put this conflict behind us if we want our species to survive.

Barzani: Very well, I will do what I can.

Nadia: Thank you.

.

Nadia nodded to Aron Pierce. Perce reluctantly unlocked Barzani's handcuffs. President Yassir shook professor Barzani's hand.

.

8:23


	118. Chapter 118

8:27

.

At CTU Andy nervously waits for news of his husband Tom's condition. Chloe tries to provide some words of comfort.

.

Chloe: I think he'll be fine.

Andy: I hope so. We lost so much time because he didn't want to come out, and because I'm not the easiest person to live with.

Chloe: I can see that.

Andy: What do I do if he diesn't make it?

Chloe: After Morris and Prescott were kiled I threw myself into work, with Open Cell, starting my own company, and now back at CTU. I don't know what to do with myself otherwise. But you still have Tom. Go be with him.

Andy: The bomb hasn't officially been stopped, and he'd be angry if I left early.

Chloe: Fair enough, just don't use this job as an excuse to not have a life.

.

Jack continues flying towards Mount Weather. The soldiers have been evacuated, there are no local towns to be infected. In less than sixteen minutes the bomb will go off. Finally Jack is told that he can talk to Kim and Teri at the safehouse.

.

Kim: Dad?

Jack: I'm here sweetheart.

Kim: Is it over?

Jack: Almost. They found the bomb but it couldn't be dis-armed. Someone has to fly the plane into a mountain to safely detonate it.

Kim: No. We've been down this road before.

Jack: Yeah, but there's noone in the back of this plane to save me, I checked.

Kim: But we just found each other again!

Jack: I know Kim. And I'm sorry, but there's no other way. It's the only way to save everyone, including you and Teri.

Teri: Grandpa, there's something you should know. I've decided to have the baby. I'm sorry you won't be able to see him or her. If it's a boy I'm naming him Jack. If it's a girl Jacqueline.

Jack: Thank you sweetheart, I'm proud of you, both of you. I haven't always been a good father, or grandfather, but I hope you both know I love you.

Kim: We know dad, and we're proud of you too.

Teri: We love you.

Jack: Thank you, that means more to me than I can say. I can only hope this makes the world a better place for my great-grandchild. I have to go, goodbye.

Teri: Goodbye.

Kim: Goodbye dad.

.

8:35


	119. Chapter 119

8:39

.

Jack Bauer is almost at Mount Weather. Just under seven minutes to go. It was ironic, 30 years ago today 19 terrorists started a war and killed 3,000 civilians. Today, Jack Bauer was becoming the last casualty of that war. Ironically, the bomb would detonate at the exact minute that the first plane crashed into the World Trade Center. Osama Bin Laden's plan to destroy America and enact his twisted version if islam upon the world had failed. Jack preferred to think Bin Laden and the others were looking up from Hell, that they knew they had failed. He remembers, all those years ago, he was suppossed to fly a nuclear bomb into a depression in the Mojave desert. George Mason had snuck onto that plane, convinced Jack to parachute down. At the time Jack was suicidal over the death of his beloved wife Teri, Mason convinced Jack he could still put the pieces of his life back together, and that he still needed to serve his country. There had been times since then, when Jack wished he could take that back, and die on that plane. But Mason was right, at the time, Jck still had work to do. But now, maybe it was over, maybe today marked the beginning of a brave new peace. Jack's old mentor, Christopher Henderson, had taught Jack that there would never be peace, humanity would always find new reasons to kill each other. Jack had killed Henderson, now he might be joining Henderson. Ofcourse Henderson wasn't above some mercy, he had spaered Evelyn Martin and her child, at the time being more worried about Charles Logan. Perhaps Jack would see them again, and numerous other enemies. But he preferred to beleive he'd see Teri, their unborn baby, Audrey, Richard Walsh, David Palmer, Tony Almeida, Michelle, Mason, his brother Graham and their parents. Finally Jack reached the base. He flew the plane right into Mount Weather. It crashed in the approximate center of the mountain. The bomb didn't go off right away. Jack was greatly hurt, but for now he was alive and consciouss. He heard the base being closed, president Yassir gave the order as soon as Jack went inside. Jack saw the timer, three more minutes. He got out his smartphone and accessed the news. They showed the signing ceremony at the White House. Jack wanted to see this before he died. He got some of the supplies Eric gave him, crumpled candy bars and only one undamaged can of soda. Not much of a last meal, but something. The star of David and the crescent moon were flying side by side at long last. As Rosenberg and Yousafzai approached the document Jack also accessed an old picture of himself, with his wife Teri and their daughter Kimberly. He wanted these images to be the last he ever saw. Rosenberg and Yousafzai each signed the document, then shook hands with president Yassir looking on. It was official, Israel and Pakistan were now allies, with America and each other, in the fight to save humanity from global warming. Jack looked at the timer again, now just 24 seconds left. Jack now ate his candy bar and drank his soda, knowing he'd never actually finish either of them. He stared at the smartphone, both Yousafzai and Rosenberg shaking hands with Nadia Yassir, and the picture of his wife and child, holding onto both as tightly as he could. Then the bomb went off. For Jack Bauer it was a milisecond of brilliant light, then he went to whatever afterlife awaited him. But his sacrifice was not in vain, he was the only one in Mount Weather at the time, and the mountain safely contained all the radiation.

.

8:47


	120. Chapter 120

Note: This is the final chapter. Kind of a long one, but hopefully you'll see it was worth it. It's mainly an epilogue chapter, one I feel is neccessary for the story.

.

8:51

.

Eric Carter addresses the people of CTU Washington.

.

Eric: It is official, the bomb has gone off, Jack Bauer is dead. Mount Weather seems to be containing the radiation, although it will be monitored closely over the next several months. Hopefully, this marks the end of the war on terror, maybe we as a species can learn to do better tomorrow than we did yesterday. Either way I just wanted you all to know that you saved a lot of lives today. President Yassir passes along her personal thanks, and it has been an honor for me to serve alongside you all today. Some of our friends gave their lives to stop the terrorists, we won't let that sacrifice be in vain.

.

Eric notices that Andy and Chloe have already left, wanting to be with their loved ones again. At the hospital Andy finds Tom's room.

.

Tom: Did we win?

Andy: Yeah, the bomb detonated safely inside Mount Weather. And the peace treaty has already been signed.

Tom: Good. And don't worry, this wound is nothing.

Andy: I spoke to your doctors, the next few months will involve some painful recovery. I just want you to know, I'll be there for you the whole time. I'm not leaving you.

Tom: Thank you. I love you.

Andy: I love you too.

.

Andy leaned over and kissed his husband.

.

Chloe sat by the river, there was a gun in her hand. She was glad it was over, she sincerely hoped this day was the beginning of world peace. But Chloe also knew this meant she would have no purpose. She'd thought about suicide ever since her husband and child died. Now, with peace on the horizon, there seemed less reason for her to be in this world. Chloe seriously considered blowing her brains out right here. She envied Jack dying a hero, this was her way out. Then Chloe got a text from Kim, it invited her to the hospital. Teri was getting a medical exam, making sure she and the baby were fine. Kim said that Chloe was welcome here if she wanted, she was family after all. Chloe thought about it, maybe Kim and Teri were her family now. Maybe it was enough, at least for now. Chloe took the bullets out of her gun, dis-mantled it, and then threw the gun into the river.

.

After sending the text Kim talked with her daughter.

.

Kim: Did you mean what you said to grandpa, or did you just say what you thought he wanted to hear before he died?

Teri: A little of both. I still have no idea if I'm keeping the baby, or putting it up for adoption.

Kim: I'll help you, with whatever decision you make.

Teri: Thank you. If I put it up for adoption, whoever raises it, I'll still call the baby "Jack."

Kim: I wish you could have had more of a chance to know your grandfather.

Teri: Me too, he seemed like a good man.

Kim: He tried to make the world a better place, for all of us. I like to think he succeeded.

.

President Yassir begins her address to the nation. As she speaks we see images.

.

Nadia: My fellow americans, citizens of the world. This is not a day for politics. Today, we hope, marks an important step towards world peace.

.

In Detroit Abe, Christina, and Mohammed walk into school together. Yesterday Abe was their enemy, but after what happenned they have become friends.

.

Nadia: For too long we have been consumed by petty hatred and greed. We can work together to make this planet a better place for all.

.

Kate Warner sees her sister Marie praying towards Mecca, praying for peace. Kate is grateful that the new president commuted Marie's sentance for her actions, and grateful to truley have her sister back.

.

Nadia: Whenever one person's life is taken by another person unneccessarily, than we as a species are degraded. Yet we seem to have always tolerated a certain level of violence and killing.

.

In New York Kate Morgan and Kyle Farrell are having a breakfast of donoughts and coffee. These two have been through much with the war on terror. Now that it's over, they want to start a new life together, maybe even having a baby.

.

Nadia: For too long we excused those who built their own lives on the shattered lives of others. Lives whom other people loved and needed. People who painfully and clumsily tried to make the world a better place, winning what happiness and satisfaction that they could along the way.

.

Mahmoud Ali and Jane Saunders are having breakfast together. They had grown closer during their mission to bring Jack Bauer to justice. Now, they are hopeful. They had helped expose the president's crimes, now there might be real peace. Mahmoud and Jane looked forward to this, and being together.

.

Nadia: Why? What has this violence ever accomplished or created? The victims of this violence, and it's perpetrators, have been young and old. rich and poor, black and white, famous and unknown, of every concievable religion and political idealogy.

.

From his office in CTU Eric Carter speaks with his wife Nicole, wants to make sure she and the children are okay. She sends him an image of little Ben walking into school, while little Isaac is in the backseat.

.

Nadia: Our lives on this planet are too short, the work we have ahead too important, to allow this violence to rule us any longer. Whether we believe that this world started as a paradise, or as a darwinian hell, we cannot deny that killing has always been around.

.

Professor Barzani is calling his contacts in the Brotherhood, trying to convince them that president Yassir is sincere in her offer. Much work remains, but hopefully they can look forward to frustrating negotiations, rather than armed conflict, hopefully.

.

Nadia: So much so it seemed we might never truley have peace. I believe we can, and I will do all I can to build on the agreement we signed here today. So that we can all truley be...

.

The final image is of Kim and Teri, looking at the sonogram picture of Teri's unborn child as we hear president Yassir's final words.

...Brothers and sisters again.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


End file.
